Love Runs Deep
by jthorne
Summary: Harry and Hermione are hunting Horcruxes. New feelings develop between them. DH orientated, but Non-Canon. Rated MA themes and situations. No Hallows. Updates on Fridays! When this is finished it'll be more of a chronicle than a story. Summary inside.
1. Saving Hermione Granger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione are hunting Horcruxes after Ron leaves them. This is a story about how they come together, start and maintain their relationship, all while battling Voldemort, and other evils (Eventually) There will be several 'stories' within this story, one ends and then merges into another. But it's the same story, think of it like a season of a television program, like 24,(This is not about 24, and there are NO references to it) there's an on going narrative.**

**Love Runs Deep**

**Chapter 1**

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He had allowed Hermione to be snatched. The dirty, yellow-nailed, foul smelling werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, had taken her. Hermione had been looking for food, whilst Harry was asleep. If he hadn't have been so damn tired he would have been able to save her. He was sure that Greyback would be no match for him in a duel. The werewolf would have preferred to get in close to try and rip him apart with his hands. Harry wouldn't have given him that chance; he would have blasted him away. Wiped him from this earth.

Harry knew that she had been taken to Malfoy Manor. It was where the Death Eaters had been hiding out. Harry didn't want to imagine what was happening to Hermione and tried not to think about Bellatrix Lestrange. She was deranged. Harry knew that she would torture Hermione to the brink of insanity. Then she might, if Hermione was lucky, kill her. At least that way Hermione would be spared the pain.

But Harry didn't want to just sit there, all alone in the tent. He had to get his best friend back. Hermione was the only one that had stuck by him, no matter what. She had believed him when the Tri-Wizard Tournament had taken place, she had stuck with him, even after her love, Ron, had left them alone.

Harry knew that Ron thought there was something going on between Harry and Hermione. The truth was that there wasn't. Harry knew Hermione was a beautiful young woman, but he had only ever seen her as a sister. And now he had to save her. It was time for Harry to plan his assault on the Malfoy Manor.

He didn't want to spend too much time planning. He knew that the longer he waited, the more likely it was that Hermione was dead, or being hurt. Harry couldn't let that happen. He had to get into the Manor and get Hermione out.

The problem Harry had was that he didn't know where Malfoy Manor actually was. He began to think hard, trying to remember a time when he might have seen something that would indicate the whereabouts of the grand home. Harry spent a long time thinking about this. He just couldn't think of anything, and was about to storm out of the tent when he had a brainwave.

Some years ago, he remembered reading the Daily Prophet. There had been a picture of Malfoy Manor on it. Harry didn't know if what he was about to try would work, but he had to try. He left the tent, and waved his wand. The tent packed itself away and Harry shrunk it down to miniature size. He put the small ball of canvas into the moleskin pouch Hagrid had given him.

Then Harry focused on the image of the Malfoy Manor. A few seconds later he twisted and apparated. He landed on a hill where there was a wooded area a few metres behind him. He retreated to the tree line, and surveyed the area the hill overlooked. He had undoubtedly apparated to the region that surrounded the Malfoy Manor.

Harry looked at the grand mansion, his glasses sliding down his nose. Harry pushed them back up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. There was a large white wall marking the perimeter of the Manor, which had at least four floors, and probably a cellar. Harry noted around seven tall, spire like roofs. There was a large gate that prevented someone from walking up to the front door. This would be the hardest part of the break in.

As Harry watched, a person apparated. Bellatrix Lestrange had just materialized and was striding towards the gate. As she got closer, she didn't slow down. Harry gasped as she walked right through the gate, as if it was made out of smoke.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to do. He was going to have to turn himself in. He would walk up to the gate and shout. They would come running out when they heard his voice and then they would take him inside, and Harry would be able to grab Hermione and get out.

And then Harry stopped. Getting out would be equally as hard, if not harder than gaining entry. He slumped against a tree trunk and slid down it, landing roughly on his backside. How could he, Harry Potter, gain entry to Malfoy Manor?

Very suddenly Harry sat up straight. 'Dobby!' Harry called out into the night, and barely a second later, the house elf appeared in front of him. His large tennis ball eyes were just as Harry remembered them.

'Harry Potter is calling Dobby.'

'Yes Dobby, I was. I need you to take me inside the Malfoy Manor. My best friend, Hermione Granger, has been captured and I need to save her.'

Dobby nodded and held out his large hand to Harry. The black haired boy took hold of the elf's hand and then was taken away.

They landed in what seemed to be a cupboard. It wasn't cluttered, in fact it was practically empty. As Harry started to turn the handle to the door, he heard an ear splitting scream. Hermione.

Harry turned to Dobby and said, in a rushed whisper, 'Dobby, you need to follow me around, invisible, and take Hermione away when I get her free. Okay?' The elf nodded. 'Good, once you've taken her somewhere safe, come back here for me.' Harry swallowed. 'And if, when you get back, I'm dead, get out. Okay, Dobby? You will leave instantly. Take Hermione somewhere safe, not Hogwarts though, try and find my other,' Harry paused again, 'Friend, Ron Weasley. Take her to him. He'll look after her. But Dobby, that's only if I die.'

Dobby nodded.

Harry then proceeded to slowly open the door. The walls of the Manor were white stone. Hermione's screams reverberated down the dark hallway. Harry slowly crept along the hallway, staying close to the wall. He was nearing the end of the hall, and the wall turned sharply, at a right angle. From Hermione's screams, Harry could tell that this was where she was being tortured. He heard her whimper, and it was then that Harry realized that his best friend wasn't being tortured.

It was much, much worse.

'Get off me! No! Please, don't!' Hermione's voice was full of fear. Harry could almost see her terrified expression in his mind. Then he heard a gruff voice, and he knew it belonged to the werewolf, Greyback.

'Stop struggling pretty. I want to play. Why don't you just stop moving and this would be much easier,' Greyback hissed at Hermione. But Harry could hear she was still struggling, trying to get away. Her shoes squeaked on the wooden floor. Harry had reached the corner and he dared a quick glance around it.

What he saw horrified him. Hermione was surrounded by a group of men. Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco. They were among the others Harry didn't know, standing, watching Greyback and the writhing Hermione. Then a door slammed and a female voice spoke. The blood that ran within Harry's veins turned to ice. His heartbeat raced, threatening to give him away, it was so loud. Bellatrix Lestrange had entered the room.

'Greyback! Leave the mudblood. I said leave her!' Harry heard her walk into the middle of the room, close to the panting Hermione.

'Where is Potter?' The question was quiet. Bellatrix had pushed Hermione onto her back. She had pulled a knife out and she held it to Hermione's throat. Harry didn't hear Hermione answer. For a few seconds there was silence. Then Hermione screamed. It was louder, and more piercing than before. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the broken mirror from his moleskin pouch and positioned it so he could see around the corner.

Bellatrix had pulled Hermione's arm away from her body and was holding it firmly against the floor. She had moved herself above her, pinning Hermione's small form beneath her. The crazed Death Eater had then bent forward. Harry was almost sick as she pressed the knife to Hermione's arm and started scratching letters into the pale flesh.

Hermione's body convulsed under Bellatrix, but she couldn't throw her off. The knife was streaked with Hermione's blood and it was pooling on the wood, staining it a dark crimson. Hermione's legs kicked, and she wriggled her body left and right, but to no avail. Bellatrix refused to be thrown from her.

'Where is Potter?' Bellatrix asked again, and Hermione didn't answer. Harry knew that Hermione was loyal to him, but seeing her under torture and threat of death, not giving in to the demands of Bellatrix, forced Harry into action. He couldn't stand by anymore, not whilst Hermione needed him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped out from his cover, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

'I'm right here.' Everyone in the room looked at Harry. In his peripheral vision, he saw Hermione turn her head towards him. Her face was bloody, and was glazed with sweat and grime.

Bellatrix raised herself up. Hermione didn't move. Perhaps because she thought if she did, she might be cursed or killed by one of the men surrounding her.

'Ah! Potter! Here to die?' Bellatrix spat at Harry.

'I'm here, for Hermione.' Harry's voice was hard, and he had braced himself for what he knew was about to come.

'Ah yes! Your precious little mudblood! Perhaps I should kill her now, and then kill you, just because I want to see your reaction.' Bellatrix smiled evilly at Harry. He knew she wanted him to attack her. To open up his defences. Harry didn't oblige. He started circling around to Hermione. No one stopped him from moving. In fact the men retreated, leaving the room. They knew that this was a fight between Harry and Bellatrix.

Harry didn't take his eyes off of Bellatrix. He knew the instant he did, she would send her first curse. The circle they were making was taking Harry closer to Hermione, who was desperately trying to stand.

Eventually Harry reached her and she used him as an aid. She pulled herself up and stood next to him. Harry was surprised that Bellatrix didn't take this opportunity to strike. Perhaps she was more honourable than he thought; maybe Voldemort had told her to duel respectfully, just the way he had told Harry back in the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

'Dobby,' Harry spoke under his breath, trying not to move his lips. The elf materialized, grabbed Hermione, and disappeared.

This was the cue Bellatrix had been waiting for.

'Crucio!' She yelled out, and Harry had to dodge the jet of red light that had zoomed towards him. As he ran, he threw his own curses at Bellatrix. The two were circling the room once again, both dodging the curses and hexes that were being cast.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix tried to hit Harry again, but missed. She had lost her balance, and stumbled over her long, tattered robes. Harry knew this might be the only chance he would get at hitting Bellatrix. 'Crucio!' Harry had performed the curse before, but had never managed to really make it work. Now all he wanted to do was cause Bellatrix pain, and the hatred coursed through him. She fell to the floor writhing and screaming. Her eyes shot open, and her hands started to quiver, her fingers jerking, like a recently dead bug.

As the screams Bellatrix was now producing echoed through the Manor, Harry heard footsteps from beyond the door that the men had left through. They were coming closer, and Harry didn't have much time. He called out for Dobby, who appeared before him, and whisked him away.

He landed in a wood. It was dark, and Hermione was sat on a tree stump. Seeing Harry and Dobby appear, she jumped up. She ran towards Harry and threw her arms around his neck. She felt his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

'Harry, you saved me,' Hermione spoke into his chest, muffling her voice slightly. Harry saw, over Hermione's shoulder, Dobby walking in a large circle, waving his arms. As Harry pulled Hermione closer to him, Dobby walked back over to them.

'You is protected now, Harry Potter. No one can see or hear you. Or finds you.' Before Harry could thank Dobby, he had disapparated. He turned his attention back to Hermione. She was still clinging to him.

'Come on Hermione. I'll put the tent up and then we can sit in the warmth.' She nodded against him, but only moved away from Harry enough for him to pull the shrunken tent out of his moleskin pouch. He used his wand to make the tent normal-sized and then raised it.

Hermione lead Harry into the tent, and he sat her down on her bed. He went into the kitchen and began making some tea for them. When he returned, she had removed her shoes, and was looking at the word carved into her arm. Harry put down the drinks, and gently took her hand. He looked at her, smiling, and said,

'Let's get you cleaned up.'


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.**

**Chapter 2 **

Harry led Hermione toward the bathroom, her small, soft hand squeezing his tightly as they went. The bathroom within the tent was not overly large; It held a bathtub, a small shower, a sink and a toilet. There was also a towel rail. As Harry lead Hermione into the room he pulled her closer to his side and then let go of her hand. He didn't notice that she let out a small whimper. They stopped at the edge of the bath and Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, 'Aguamenti.'

The bath filled with water, and with another wave of his wand, Harry heated the liquid. He turned to Hermione. She was standing with her arms clutched around her torso, not moving an inch. Harry thought she looked so vulnerable. He slowly raised his arms and Hermione leaned forward, allowing herself to be enveloped into Harry's warm body. She dropped her head and rested it on his chest, sniffed. Harry gently rubbed Hermione's back and said, 'There you go Hermione. I'll be right outside, okay?'

He felt Hermione tense at his words. She had raised her head and was looking into his eyes. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione spoke, her voice deathly quiet.

'I don't want you to go.' Harry was taken aback. His head moved away from Hermione slightly and his face took on a confused expression. It was only now that Harry realised that if he was going to stay with Hermione then he would see her naked. She hadn't brought a bathing suit or a bikini. Or at least he didn't think she had; he'd never seen one.

Harry started to imagine what it would be like. Hermione, laying naked in the bath, with himself sitting on the stool next to her. He didn't feel at all comfortable with the idea. 'I dunno Hermione. Are you sure? I mean I would just be outside, you could even leave the door open,' he said. Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears.

'Harry, I- I- don't want to be alone. Please, don't go,' pleaded Hermione. Her face was once again buried in Harry's chest. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted Hermione to be happy again, especially after what happened at Malfoy Manor, but he didn't want to disrespect her.

Harry had never seen a naked girl before. He'd imagined them before, but he'd never had the warm, naked body of a girl in front of him. Harry tried to answer Hermione but found that his words caught in his throat. He let go of Hermione and she looked hurt, as if she thought this meant that Harry didn't want to help her.

Of course this was the exact opposite. Harry was more than happy to help Hermione. The only problem was that she would be naked, and Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his hormonal teenage body. He didn't want Hermione to get the wrong idea about him. He didn't want her to think that he was checking her out.

'Hermione, don't you have a swim suit?' Harry asked. Hermione just shook her head, her arms once again wrapped around herself. Harry sighed and walked back up to Hermione. He prised her hands from around herself and took them both in his.

'Hermione, please don't think badly of me, if, well, you know...' Harry trailed off. Hermione just looked at him, confused. A pained and embarrassed expression crossed Harry's face and using his head, he gestured towards his groin.

Now Hermione understood. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Then she did something that Harry wasn't expecting. She blushed. 'Harry, I didn't think about that,' said Hermione, then she looked at the floor, 'But I don't think that'll be a problem.'

'Why not?' Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's again, and she said,

'Because it's not like I'm pretty or anything.'

'Yes you are, Hermione.' Harry hadn't meant to say anything. Now his eyes widened and Hermione blushed even more.

'You don't have to say that Harry,' she said. Harry had to stay with the conversation now.

'I said it because it's true,' he said. And finally Hermione smiled. At last she was returning to her normal self. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't say anything else. Instead she removed her hands from Harry's and turned away from him, unbuttoning her plaid shirt. When Harry realised what she was doing Harry quickly said,

'Hermione, are you sure you're okay with me seeing you naked?' Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a simple nod. Harry didn't want to upset her, especially now that she seemed to be getting a little bit better.

Harry watched her back, and when she let the shirt slide off her shoulders, Harry sucked in a breath. Hermione wasn't naked yet, and she was still wearing a bra and facing away from him. But Harry could already tell that she had an a fantastic body. This realisation caused Harry to quickly avert his eyes.

He didn't want his body to enter a state that he had no control over. And Hermione was his best friend. He didn't want to be having sexual thoughts about her. His eyes roamed the canvas roof of the tent, and he heard Hermione's jeans fall to the floor. He couldn't help it.

His eyes diverted back down and he was graced with the fleeting image of Hermione's perfect, smooth bottom, clad in white knickers. When Harry realised his resolve to not look at Hermione was failing he forced himself to look up again and think about Quidditch.

But now Quidditch seemed like the most boring subject in the world. Now Harry had a teenage girl before him, who was not wearing much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione removing her bra, and then two blurred nipples. Harry was beginning to lose control. Harry's gaze fell from the canvas once again.

Hermione's body came into focus. She had bent over slightly to see how hot the water was. Her knickers were still on. Harry decided that if he saw her remove that particular undergarment, he would lose all control and would have to rearrange himself in front of Hermione, just so he wasn't enduring any pain.

He turned right around, facing away from the bath and Hermione. A few seconds later he heard the water splashing against the side of the bath, and knew that Hermione's body would be out of sight, if only partially.

'Harry, could you come over here?' Hermione's voice came from afar and Harry turned slowly, ready to whip back around to face the wall should Hermione be revealing any of herself to him. However, his worries were untrue. Hermione was laying in the water up to her neck, and bubbles were floating in the top, conveniently covering her up.

Harry sighed and walked towards her, careful to step over the pile of clothes she left on the floor. He pulled the stool so it was right next to the bath and sat down. Hermione's arm snaked out of the watery depths, and her hand reached for his.

Harry immediately took hold of it, giving it a small squeeze. He watched Hermione as she adjusted her body so that she could rest her head on the edge of the bath nearest Harry. It was at that point that Harry just observed her face, close to his own.

Hermione's eyes had closed and she looked so peaceful. The colour in her lips was returning and her face was no longer stained with the tear tracks that had lined it before she got in the bath. Harry assumed that she had quickly washed her face before calling him over. He watched her for a few more moments and then he spoke, his voice quiet so as not to startle Hermione.

'You really are beautiful,' Hermione's eyes opened and she raised her head off the edge of the bath, meeting Harry's eyes. She smiled at him.

'Thanks Harry,' she said. Hermione moved her body again in the bath and sat up. This lead to Harry quickly having to avert his gaze. Her breasts had moved above the water line. Hermione had noticed Harry's sudden head movement and her voice was quiet when she spoke.

'Harry, I told you I don't mind.'

Very slowly Harry turned his head back to face her. Once he had assumed his previous position, he stared at Hermione's face, determined not to be drawn by the soft orbs a few inches below. Hermione noticed Harry's almost robotic movements and took pity on him. She pushed herself back down in the bath, and her breasts disappeared under the bubbles.

Harry visibly relaxed, although he was still painfully aware of what was waiting to happen. He clenched the muscles in his groin and felt a small lift within his trousers. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore it.

Hermione soaked herself in the warm water and after a period of silence said, 'Harry, thank you so much for saving me.' Harry looked at Hermione, his hand still in hers. He gave her another squeeze.

'You don't have to thank me Hermione,' he said. Hermione frowned, her brain working furiously.

'Yes, Harry, I do. If you hadn't got me out of there, I'd probably be dead,' she said, and then continued, 'How did you even manage it Harry? Not that I doubt you,' she added.

Harry took in a long breath and exhaled. 'I'm not really sure Hermione. I suppose it was mostly luck,' Hermione shook her head, apparently not believing that her escape had been all luck. 'Fine,' said Harry, noticing Hermione's shaking head, 'I suppose there was some skill involved. I knew you'd been taken to Malfoy Manor, the only problem was I didn't know where it was. Then I remembered seeing a picture of it in the Daily Prophet and I thought about the picture really hard, then apparated. I managed it, and landed on a hillside near the woods over looking the foul place,' Hermione had rested her head on her arm, engrossed by Harry's story. 'Then I couldn't think of a way to get in. But then I thought of Dobby. I called him and he appeared. He took me inside and I told him that when I called him again, to grab you and take you away. Then to come back for me.'

Hermione looked very impressed with Harry's story. He didn't really think that she should be all that impressed, it wasn't the best escape ever.

'What happened after I was gone?' Hermione asked with baited breath, like a child desperately wanting to know what happens in the next chapter when they're being read to.

'Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus,' Hermione gasped, Harry quickly continued, not wanted her to get upset, 'But she missed. Then she tried again, but I dodged and then I-' but Harry stopped. He hadn't thought about the duel with Bellatrix. He had cast the Cruciatus on her, and it had worked.

'What, Harry?' Hermione looked concerned. Harry gathered himself and carried on.

'I cast the Cruciatus, and it worked...' Harry finished quietly.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione cried out and raised her arms from the water. She pulled him into a very wet hug, her body hanging half way out of the bath. Harry had been expecting this, and reflexively put his arms around her.

The skin on her back felt so smooth and soft that Harry knew instantly he should let go. But he found he didn't really want to. The two teenagers held each other for a few moments and then Hermione pulled away, sinking back down into the water.

'Sorry,' she muttered. Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick he dried himself.

'I think I'll get out now,' said Hermione. Harry didn't get a chance to stand and take up his position facing the wall. Hermione had pushed herself up with her arms and was now standing in the bath, water dripping from her body.

Harry felt his eye being drawn to her body but before he could completely focus on her, Hermione had stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. Harry let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

Hermione started to towel herself dry and Harry looked away again. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw Hermione rubbing her breasts. As he was staring at the wall Hermione said,

'Harry, could you dry my back?' Harry gulped, and glanced over his shoulder. Hermione was facing away from him, holding the towel behind her back. He moved forward and cautiously took the towel from her. He started to gently rub her back, getting rid of the moisture that was still present. All the while his eyes darted around the room, not focusing completely on one thing.

Harry didn't notice that he was still rubbing Hermione's back even though she was no longer wet. Eventually he realised and cleared his throat and muttered, 'There you go.' Hermione wrapped the towel back around herself and walked out of the bathroom. Harry followed her, careful not to focus on the shapely, bare legs that carried her.

They entered the main area of the tent and Hermione sat down on her bed and started to rummage through her beaded bag for her night clothes. Harry loitered a few metres away, still avoiding looking at Hermione. After a few minutes she found her clothes and pulled her night top, put her feet through her flannel trousers and stood, pulling them up under the towel she still had wrapped around her.

Harry only looked at Hermione once she had put her clothes on and folded the towel neatly, setting it on the end of her bed. She looked at Harry, as though expecting something. When he didn't move or say anything she stood up and took his hand. She led him back to her bed and together they sat down.

'Harry, could we sleep next to each other?' Hermione asked in a low voice. Her words floated into Harry's ears and he nearly fell off her bed.

'What! I- Hermione- Do you really want to? I mean I don't mind... If you want to then I-' Harry couldn't string his words together and Hermione's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smile.

'Harry, I didn't mean in the same bed. I just meant do you mind if you moved your bed next to mine, that's all.' She looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting. 'I don't want to be alone.'

Harry looked at Hermione and took her hands in his. He had calmed down after she had explained what she had meant by them sleeping next to each other.

'Of course Hermione,' he said, 'I don't mind.' Hermione beamed at him.

'I'm gonna go and brush my teeth, and go to the toilet,' she said, and then she rushed off back to the bathroom, towel in hand.

Harry sat on Hermione's bed for a few moments. He was glad he'd made it through her bath without embarrassing himself. He got up and went over to his bed. Harry pulled out his wand, said, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' and levitated his bed across the tent. He set it down next to Hermione's, leaving a small gap so she could get in without clambering over him.

Hermione came back from the bathroom and Harry asked if she could give him his pyjamas. Hermione once again searched her bag, this time looking for Harry's night clothes. When she passed them to him, he left to go and brush his teeth.

Hermione watched Harry's back disappear into the bathroom and then settled into her cool bed. She lay there looking at the canvas. She was trying not to remember the events that had nearly killed her only a few hours ago. Hermione didn't have to avoid them for long however, as Harry returned from the bathroom quickly and got into bed.

He rolled onto his side and looked at Hermione, who did the same. They just lay there for a few seconds staring at each other before Hermione said, 'Thank you so much Harry,' she gave him a pointed look and added, 'For everything.'

Harry knew she was referring to him staying with her whilst she washed. 'It's okay Hermione,' he said. He saw her hand slip from under her duvet and reach towards him. Instinctively he pushed his own hand out of his bed, and found Hermione's. Instantly they grasped each other.

They didn't speak again that night and they both lay in bed, silently watching each other, before exhaustion claimed them, and they fell asleep, still holding hands.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Harry had slept well. When he awoke in the morning, the sun illuminating the canvas of the tent, he wondered how he had managed it. He lay there in his bed, closed his eyes, and remembered the previous night. A blurred figure drifted through his field of vision. The figure came into focus. Hermione's naked form was on the back of his eyelids. His eyes snapped open.<p>

Harry's head fell to the side and he laid eyes on Hermione's empty bed. The sheets were screwed up and cast aside. He pushed himself up, and supported his body with one hand. With the other he rubbed his eyes and looked around the tent. There was no movement. He slid his legs out of bed and picked up his wand.

Harry was feeling worried. He listened hard but couldn't hear Hermione. He debated whether or not to call out to her. It felt like the night she was taken. He had woken up and couldn't find her. She had gone to find some food for them to eat, and whilst he had been padding around the tent he'd heard her scream.

Harry decided it would be best to check outside. He cautiously made his way over to the entrance. Holding out his hand, Harry pulled the canvas door towards him. He had been expecting a Death Eater to be standing outside, waiting to curse him, but he was greeted by the cool morning air. It didn't look like Hermione had left the tent.

Harry turned around and walked back into the main area of the tent, relaxing slightly, but still gripping his wand. He moved into the kitchen and found Hermione, bent over the small gas stove, heating a kettle.

'There you are,' he said. Hermione jumped, and nearly knocked the kettle to the floor. She spun around and looked at Harry.

'Oh, it's just you, Harry,' she said, and before he could look at her properly, Hermione had turned back to the kettle. Harry slowly sat down at the table and gave the back of her head an appraising look. Harry could sense that there was something wrong with Hermione, but he didn't know what.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, just watching Hermione's back. He watched as she rummaged in her beaded bag and pulled out some teabags. The kettle let out a loud whistle and Hermione waved her wand, levitating it. Boiling water poured into the two mugs that were next to the stove and when they were full, the kettle set itself back down on the stove.

Hermione picked up the mugs and turned to the table. She put one down near Harry's idle hands, then sat down opposite him. Harry didn't touch his tea, and studied Hermione as she raised her mug to her mouth. He noticed that her hand was shaking slightly and this was made all the more obvious when she had to use her other hand to steady the mug.

Harry took a sip of the hot beverage, and said, 'Hermione, are you alright?'

Her eyes shot to him then darted to the table. Harry was beginning to become concerned. What was so bad that Hermione couldn't tell him? His mind went straight into overdrive. He imagined the worst. That she had been raped before he had been able to get to her and save her. The image of a small baby already growing inside her consumed his mind.

'I'm fine, Harry,' Hermione said, in a voice that clearly showed she wasn't. At her answer Harry pushed thoughts of a pregnant Hermione from his mind and reached across the table, putting his hand on her forearm.

'Hermione, please, you have to tell me. I'm already going mad. What's wrong? Were you... Did the Death Eater...' Harry took a deep breath, and his voice was barely audible when he spoke again, 'Did they rape you?'

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. It was the first time Harry had seen them all day. There were dark circles under her eyes, and they were very bloodshot. She quickly shook her head.

'No Harry, they didn't,' she answered in a small voice.

'Then what's wrong?' Harry continued to press her.

Hermione took another sip of her tea.

'During the night I had a load of nightmares,' she mumbled.

'Hermione why didn't you wake me up?'

'I- I didn't want to. I didn't want to disturb you.'

Harry got up from his seat and walked around the table. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione immediately rested her head on Harry.

'Hermione, you don't have to worry about disturbing me. I mean, I had plenty of nightmares when we were at Hogwarts, and I wished I had someone to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. I know what it's like Hermione. The dreams feel so real, like you're back there,' Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked into her eyes, 'But I don't want you thinking that you can't wake me up in the middle of the night if you need me, okay?' Hermione didn't answer. 'Okay?' Harry repeated.

'Yes,' she said quietly.

'Good,' Harry pulled her back tighter to him, and gave her a small squeeze.

Harry didn't make any attempt to move Hermione. She was resting against him now and he had grown quite used to it. He didn't want to disturb her. Hermione let out a small sigh, shifting her body away from Harry. He dropped his arm from her shoulders and let it fall back to his side.

'We should probably start thinking about the locations of the horcruxes, Harry,' she said. Harry groaned. All thought of Voldemort's secret soul containers had been chased from his mind when Hermione had been taken, and it hadn't returned once she was safe until now.

'But Hermione, we don't have any information on them. We're still stuck in the same place we were when Ron left,' he grumbled. Hermione's eyes swam with tears again. Realising his mistake Harry's mouth fell open. How could he have been so stupid as to mention Ron's name?

'Hermione, I'm really sorry,' he said, his face apologetic. 'I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to-' Hermione put her finger to Harry's lips. His nerves sensed the warmth coming from her digit. 'Ssh Harry. It's okay. It's just, I haven't really thought about him...' Hermione removed her finger from Harry's lips and gave him a faint smile.

'Neither have I.' Harry spoke before he could stop himself. His hand shot to his mouth when he realised what he had said. Hermione gave him an odd look, before opening her bag. She pulled out some parchment. At the top she had written _Locations_ in her neat handwriting.

Underneath Hermione had written several of the places they had thought the horcruxes might be hidden. So far they had:

_Hogwarts_

_Gringotts_

_Godric's Hollow_

_The Orphanage_

Hermione stared at the words before her. Then she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

'This is completely useless. We have no where to start. We can't go to Hogwarts or Gringotts, at least not without polyjuice potion. We've been to the Orphanage already, and there wasn't anything there. Harry, what are we going to do?' She turned and looked at him desperately.

Harry had the sudden urge to hug her again. He wanted to pull Hermione into his lap and hold her close. He wanted to tell her that it would be okay, and that they would both be safe. But he couldn't. Something in the back of his mind was stopping him.

'What about Godric's Hollow? We could still go there,' he said. Hermione's lips stretched into a thin grimace.

'I don't know, Harry. It seems like something You-Know-Who would expect you to do. What if it's a trap, Harry? I don't know if I would be able to fight him off and get you out of there quickly.'

'You'd be able to, Hermione. I know you would.'

'Thanks Harry. But I don't know.'

Harry slid along the bench, closer to Hermione. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

'Hermione, we don't have any other choice. We're not going to be able to get through this without taking a few risks. And anyway, Bathilda Bagshot lives in Godric's Hollow.' Harry shook his head as Hermione began to ask how he knew this piece of information. 'I overheard Ginny's great aunt at Bill and Fleur's wedding.'

Harry was careful not to say Ron's name again, and Hermione was placated by his answer. He waited for her answer patiently. All the while she bit her lip. Harry found this very alluring, and his eyes became fixed to her lip, watching the colour leave and then return, like the tide at a beach.

'Okay, we'll go,' said Hermione. She looked at Harry for a moment before realising that he hadn't heard what she had said. She raised her hand, waved at him and called out, 'Harry!'

His head snapped up slightly, and his brow furrowed.

'W- What did you say?' Harry asked. Hermione frowned at him, wondering what had distracted him to the point of not listening to her. She discretely checked over her shoulder, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

'I said, we'll go to Godric's Hollow.'

'Oh. Okay then. When do you think we should go?'

'Today.'

Hermione's eyes held no trace of sadness any more. There was only fear that Harry could see in them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! This story is going to be longer than my other ones, so it will take longer to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.****

**Chapter 3**

The moonlight illuminated the grove where a lone tent had been pitched.

Harry Potter sat in the entrance. The trip to Godric's Hollow had been terrible. There had been no sword, only Voldemort's great snake, Nagini, waiting for them. Harry and Hermione had barely got away. Hermione had saved him like he knew she would. Harry knew that he would be dead without her.

It was his fault they had gone to Godric's Hollow. It was his fault they had nearly been killed.

Harry let his head fall into his hands and let out a low grunt. His fingers wound their way into his hair, and he pulled at it.

'Harry, I brought you some tea,' said Hermione. Her voice drifted down to Harry's ears and he turned his head slightly as she sat down next to him. Hermione moved herself closer to his body in an attempt to warm up a bit. She set the tea down at his feet and then looked at him, drinking her own drink.

'Thanks Hermione,' he mumbled. Hermione gave Harry a weak smile.

'It's okay, Harry. I think we both need to just calm down and gather our thoughts,' she said.

Harry looked at the expression on Hermione's face and buried his head in his hands again, crying out, 'Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you there. We almost died.'

Hermione slowly put down her cup, gathering her thoughts.

'Harry, it's not your fault. It's-'

'It is my fault! Hermione, he knew we were going to go! I'm so stupid!'

Hermione frowned and folded her arms.

'Harry, you're not stupid. We didn't have a choice. We had to try something. So I don't want you sitting out here being miserable. The important thing now is to keep our guard up. We can't get complacent. Let's focus on finding the other horcruxes and destroying them,' Hermione's words resonated within Harry.

He knew that he shouldn't just mope around, waiting for an idea to come to him. Together, he and Hermione would have to think of new ideas. Harry lifted his head from his hands and said, 'You're right Hermione, as usual. We're going to have to really think about where he might have hidden them.'

Hermione smiled properly this time and she stood to leave.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm.'

'I never- Thanks, for saving me.'

'That's quite alright, Harry. I'm glad I got us out of there,' she replied.

Hermione made her way back into the tent, and her hand brushed the top of Harry's head as she passed him.

Harry's head snapped up, his back straightening. It felt as if an electrical surge had moved down his spine from the place Hermione had made contact. There was an odd feeling in his chest and his hands seemed to be pulsing much harder than before as his heart rate increased.

Harry looked over his shoulder, back into the tent. He saw Hermione gathering her pyjamas in her arms and making her way to the bathroom. Turning back to look into the night, Harry began to ponder what the feeling meant.

Hermione left Harry's side and entered the tent, the canvas rough on her skin as she pushed past it. She went over to her bed and picked up her pyjamas. She just wanted to go to bed now. Harry didn't want to talk to her, she knew that.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes. After she had brushed her teeth, Hermione saw her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn't recognise the girl that looked back. There were large, dark circles under her eyes and her face bore several cuts. Her hair was even wilder than usual.

Hermione stared at herself, then with a sigh and a flick of her wand to tie her hair up, she left the bathroom.

The wind caused the entrance to the tent to dance, and Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry, still sitting in the cold night. She debated whether or not to go and see him again but decided against it, thinking that Harry was probably still angry with himself and that he was best left alone.

That's not to say that Hermione agreed to leaving Harry to wallow in his guilt. She would have loved to stay with him and just having him next to her was comforting. But this was the stubborn Harry Potter, and if he wanted to be left alone that was the best thing to do.

Resigned to the fact that Harry would not be joining her any time soon, Hermione slid into her bed and curled up under the covers. She lay on her side and brought her knees up to her chest, cradling them with her arms.

The cool air swept into the tent with a particularly strong gust and Hermione tightened her hold on her knees. Her sleeve was pushed up her arm and the scar that Bellatrix Lestrange had given her was now visible in the half-light, the red raw skin almost glowing.

_Mudblood._

Hermione's eyes swam with tears as all the memories of the past few days came rushing back to her. She saw Bellatrix leaning over her and screaming at the top of her voice. She could smell her vile odour as she had moved closer. She could feel the knife tearing her skin.

Hermione subdued a sob. All the memories of her torture was too much. But then she remembered Harry. Seeing his face in Malfoy Manor. That had given her strength. And the way he had got her out of that terrible place did as well.

Hermione's mind drifted to the events that had happened after they had escaped.

The tears ran down Hermione's face as the realisation of what she had let happen washed over her. She had let Harry see her naked. Hermione brought her hand up to cover her mouth. The first boy to see her naked was Harry.

Hermione couldn't understand why she had acted that way. She had told Harry it was okay for him to stay, even though he had said he should really leave. And then there was Ron.

Not only was Harry the first boy to see her naked, but he was the best friend of the boy she loved.

'_Maybe I don't love him_,' she thought.

It was the first time Hermione had ever thought this.

She knew she loved Ron, but something had changed. Maybe it was the way he had abandoned his two best friends.

'_Was this my revenge?_'

Hermione's eyes widened. That must be it. There was no other possible explanation. She had let Harry see her naked, because subconsciously she had wanted to get back at Ron.

'_Yes. That's why.'_

Hermione wiped her eyes, satisfied that she had come to a reasonable conclusion. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to tempt sleep.

'_But what if that's not the reason I let Harry see me naked__?__ What if I wanted him __to__? What if that's what my subconscious was really trying to tell me__?'_

Hermione gasped.

_'What if I love Harry?'_

It was at that precise moment that Harry stepped into the tent. Hermione watched covertly from her bed as he waved his wand, casting protective enchantments around the entrance to the tent. He placed a sneakoscope on the table and then approached his bed, which was still situated next to hers.

Hermione quickly feigned sleep, and waited for Harry to walk off to the bathroom.

She was sure there was a part of her brain that wanted nothing more than for Harry to decide that she was in a deep sleep, and then proceed to change in front of her. It was probably the same part of her brain that tried to draw her eyes to his bottom as he left the side of the beds.

Hermione pushed her head into her pillow. She couldn't be thinking these things about Harry. He was just her friend.

Her best friend.

She didn't love him.

She couldn't.

He was just Harry.

Not the "Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived".

He was just a normal teenage boy to her.

But she knew that wasn't how everyone else saw him. The wider wizarding world saw him as their saviour. As the person that would rid the world of Voldemort, and save them from evil.

Hermione turned again in her bed, not able to get comfortable, especially with all the odd thoughts about Harry tumbling through her mind.

_'Ron doesn't make me feel the way Harry does. He doesn't treat me like Harry does. __But... __Does that mean that... I really do love him. No! I can't love him. It's Ron! It's always been Ron. How could I do this to Ron?'_

Hermione wiped her eyes, and she was glad that Harry didn't see her move as he returned to his bed. The tears stopped somewhat and Hermione quickly controlled her breathing.

_'But, I haven't done anything to Ron. Not yet.'_

Hermione couldn't stop her mind racing ahead with the possibilities of being with Harry. This would be the perfect time for them to get together.

There was no one else around them to interrupt. They would be able to do anything they wanted, and there would be no one to stop them.

_'Maybe we should just give up searching for the horcruxes and just stay here. We could grow old together...'_

Hermione's thoughts finally carried her into a restless sleep, permeated with visions of a blurred, black-haired boy.

* * *

><p>Harry was in his warm bed. A few days had passed since the unsuccessful trip to Godric's Hollow. Hermione was sleeping peacefully next to him, in her own bed. The rough parchment of the Marauders Map was held in his hands.<p>

Harry was watching Ginny's dot as she moved around Gryffindor tower.

_'Why do I love Ginny? I mean, my crush only really developed over last year... I've known her since I was twelve. But why do I love her? What do I really love about her? What do we have in common? Hell, I had never even had a proper conversation with her until Fifth Year!'_

Harry let the Map fall forward into his chest, his brow furrowing.

_'We both play quidditch. We're both pretty good at defence spells. And we're...,' _Harry couldn't think of anything else and began to clutch at straws,_ '… both in Gryffindor.'_

Harry closed his eyes.

'_I don't love her.' _

An odd sensation rippled throughout Harry's body. Suddenly everything he had felt for Ginny over the past year seemed to wash away. All the thoughts and dreams about being alone with her in a confined, private space were gone.

All that was left was an empty void.

_'I suppose I just wanted to be part of a family. The Weasleys were the only other family I had met in my whole life. They liked me, and it was nice being a part of that. Mr and Mrs Weasley are always so nice to me. They treat me like I'm their son... Does that mean they see Ginny and I as brother and sister?'_

Harry covered his face with his hands. Laying still for a moment, he let his revelation about Ginny sink in. Once Harry had collected himself he rolled onto his side, leaned over the edge of the mattress, and put the Marauders Map on the floor.

As he raised his body back into bed, Harry caught sight of Hermione. She was on her side as well. He watched her as the thin covers rose and fell with each breath. A sudden compulsion came over Harry; he pulled one of his covers from his own bed and placed it gently over Hermione.

She stirred slightly at the extra weight and the added warmth, pushing her head into the pillow. Harry sat back down, and stared at her.

_'She looks so peaceful. Like she's not worried about anything.'_

Harry knew this wasn't true. Hermione was always thinking about something, and that usually meant that she was worrying as well. He let himself fall backwards, and drew the covers over himself.

However instead of trying to go to sleep Harry rolled over and faced the sleeping Hermione.

_'Hermione is quite pretty actually.'_

Harry's eyes widened.

_'Did I really just think that? She's my best friend!'_

Harry turned over, to face away from the suddenly very attractive Hermione next to him. He stared at the wall, determined to fall asleep but Harry's resolve only lasted a minute. He rolled back over and faced Hermione again.

'_She's more than pretty. She's beautiful.'_

Hermione stirred in her sleep once again, causing the extra cover Harry added to slide off her. Without thinking Harry immediately retrieved the cover from the floor and draped it back over her. Once he was sure Hermione wasn't going to move around again and push the cover off, Harry got back into bed.

_'Hermione's always been there for me. She's always, always stayed loyal to me. She's the only one. She's always believed me, even when no one else did, like when I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She's always looked out for me, even though I didn't like some of her decisions. She told McGonagall about my Firebolt, and how she thought that Sirius had sent it. Okay, I wasn't thrilled that she did it in the first place, but she just wanted to make sure that I was safe.'_

_'When she's around me she's different. She's not her usual self. She's more... open. She laughs more and we can talk about anything. She confides in me. She trusts me. Well, she has to, I mean she did strip off her clothing right in front of me.'_

As Harry lay in bed his thoughts of Hermione began to get out of hand.

_'I think I prefer her to Ginny. No, I know I prefer her to Ginny. Does that mean I see her as a girlfriend? Do I love her? Yes. Yes, I love Hermione Granger, and she loves-'_

Harry stopped.

The thought of who Hermione loved came to him, and it hit him hard.

_'Ron. Hermione loves Ron. They're not together yet, but they may as well be. How could I forget? They've been so close since we started this ridiculous journey. The only thing I want most in my life, and Ron gets there first. The only time he beats me, and its probably the most important piece of my life. Years of beating him at quidditch and in lessons, and now he beats me to girls. Well, he did spend most of last year down Lavender's throat so... I guess he got a head start...'_

Harry's eyes stung with tears and they rolled down the side of his face. He sniffed and turned away from Hermione, not wanting her to see that he'd been crying.

The night passed by and a lone teenage boy cried himself to sleep, but not because the weight of the world was on his shoulders, but because the girl he loved was right next to him and she belonged to someone else.

* * *

><p>The sun streamed onto Hermione's face, her eyelids opening to reveal the deep chocolate pools that lay within. She hadn't slept well, at least not for the first part of the night. The cold of the forest night had stayed with her, making sure she couldn't get comfortable. Hermione raised her head above the covers and realised that she now had an extra layer over her. Turning her head, Hermione looked to Harry, and saw that he was missing a cover.<p>

Her face fell as she remembered what she had been thinking about before she had fallen asleep.

_'Is he really better for me than Ron? Yes, of course he is. This is Harry. He's never been mean to me, he didn't join in when other people called me names. He didn't take sides when Ron and I argued, and if he did he sided with me. Apart from in our third year with all the fuss about the Firebolt, there's never been a period where we haven't been talking.'_

Hermione sighed, unsure what to do about her feelings. She sat up as quietly as she could so as not to wake Harry, and pulled her clothes out of her bag. She slid out of bed and made her way across the tent. Hermione noticed that the tent was very tidy, unlike when Ron had been staying with them, as she padded towards the bathroom.

Entering, she waved her wand at the bath, filling it with water. Hermione put her clothes on the stool and then performed the heating charm on the water before pulling off her pyjamas and stepping in. She allowed the warm water to wash over her, ducking her head under.

Hermione spent ten minutes in the bath before getting out and drying herself. As she towelled herself she heard the groan of Harry's bed and realised that he must be getting up. She quickly finished drying her body and wrapped the towel around her slender frame. Picking up her wand, Hermione dried her hair. She was about to drop the towel to pull on her clothes but stopped when the bathroom door opened.

'Oh! Hermione! I'm sorry,' cried Harry. His eyes darted around the room again as he saw Hermione's form wrapped in a towel, her bare legs extending from under it.

Hermione noted that Harry's hair was standing up even more than usual and his face was growing redder by the second. When she realised that he wasn't going to say anything or move from the spot he seemed glued to, Hermione took pity on him and attempted to defuse the awkward situation that had arisen.

Awkward for Harry that is; Hermione didn't mind Harry seeing her wearing so little, especially now, since he had seen her naked. She was hoping that Harry would see her in a different light, not as a slut but just as an attractive girl.

'Harry, you've seen me wearing less than a towel before,' quipped Hermione, 'and anyway, I was just leaving so you can use the bathroom now.'

Harry stood rooted to the spot in the doorway as Hermione squeezed past him. He felt her brush him ever so slightly and the electrical surge he'd felt the previous day surged through him again. He turned his head and watched Hermione walk away from him again, his eyes once more pulled to her legs.

'_Come on Harry. You can't have her, and she doesn't want you.'_

Harry shook his head and forced himself to move. He closed the bathroom door, although he didn't lock it. Subconsciously he might have wanted Hermione to walk in on him.

Hermione was sitting at the table, waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom. She was pondering what she had thought when Harry had walked in on her.

_'Maybe I don't need to try and look attractive to him. He already said I was beautiful the day he saved me. That doesn't mean that he loves me though. And he didn't say I was any better looking than Ginny... Stop it Hermione. Harry has Ginny, sort of, and I have Ron, if we ever see him again. Anyway we need food...'_

She looked up as she heard the flushing of the toilet, then the rush of the tap water. Harry opened the bathroom door and flashed her a lopsided grin.

_'He has such a lovely smile.'_

'I was just thinking, we're going to have to get some more food, but I don't really feel like searching the ground for some mushrooms. Do you think we could risk going to a supermarket?' Hermione said.

Harry considered.

'You mean a muggle supermarket?' Hermione nodded. 'Could be risky Hermione,' he said, grimacing at the thought of Hermione being captured again.

'I thought we'd go under the cloak. We'll be fine Harry, they won't expect us to go to food shopping, especially in the muggle world,' said Hermione.

'Hmm,' Harry paused, 'Okay Hermione, we'll go. But I don't suppose we'll be stealing anything, will we?

'No, I'll put some money into the till before we leave,' said Hermione, giving Harry a dazzling smile to match his own.

Harry and Hermione packed up the tent and stood in the clearing. Harry threw the cloak over themselves, and then grasped her hand.

'Ready?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah,' answered Harry.

Hermione apparated, pulling Harry along with her. He felt the air being squeezed from his lungs and then it rushed back in as they landed in a rugby field.

'Err, Hermione, where's the shop?'

'It's just down those steps,' said Hermione as she pointed to their right. There were indeed some steps and at the bottom Harry could see the doors to the supermarket.

Hermione's hand was still in his and she lead him towards, then down the brick steps. They narrowly avoided some muggle teenagers cycling around the entrance, before they entered the building.

The whole plan was nearly foiled as they walked in, the overhead heater nearly blowing the cloak right off them. Hermione quickly grabbed the sides before their feet were revealed. They then walked around the shop, Hermione surreptitiously taking several boxes of eggs, which she charmed so they wouldn't break in her bag, some cartons of milk, bacon, six cans of beans, and an assortment of vegetables.

When they reached the bottled water aisle, Hermione asked, 'How much water should we get?'

'I think we should get as much as we can, you never know when we might not be able to get any and then have to rely on this stuff,' replied Harry.

'Yeah, I see what you mean, but we can't clean the shelves out. The muggles would be suspicions when they found that they haven't sold any of their water, but none of it is here.'

'But you're going to pay for everything anyway, so...'

'Well yes, but still. We shouldn't take all of it Harry.'

'Okay, just take twelve regular bottles and six two litre bottles,' said Harry.

As Hermione quickly put the drinks into her bag, Harry reflected on the conversation that had just taken place and found it almost comical. The two of them could almost have been going for their regular weekly food shopping, but he knew that this was for their survival.

They went to the checkout and found a till that wasn't in use. Hermione said, 'Alohamora', and the till sprung open with a jingle. Harry nervously looked around, making sure none of the employees had noticed.

'Harry, count out eighty pounds,' said Hermione, passing Harry her purse.

As Harry counted the muggle money, Hermione kept a look out.

It was then that her eyes widened.

Ron Weasley stood across the shop from them, standing at the end of an aisle. He was looking into his hand, seemingly counting his money.

'_Where would Ron get muggle money from?' _Hermione wondered. She gave Harry a quick glance and saw that he was still counting money. He hadn't noticed Ron.

_'Do I tell him he's here? Or should we just go? If Harry doesn't know that Ron is here then... I think I love Harry though. But if Ron comes back, we could be together, but that would mean I couldn't be with Harry. Oh my god! Why can't I make my mind up. I like being with Ron, together we form a balance and cancel each other out especially now that we're older. But I like being alone with Harry, it's like having a room-mate, an exceptionally good looking one that's seen me naked, but still a room-mate. But Harry doesn't want me, he wants Ginny...'_

Hermione gave Ron one last look, then turned back to Harry just as he was dropping the money into the till. She swallowed, hard. In an instant Hermione grabbed his hand and disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I want to make it clear that there are no Hallows in this story, just Horcruxes. Also, I believe that I have majorly fucked up on this story. When I write it feels like something is wrong, like the story is too confusing, any feedback on this would greatly appreciated. And a big thank you to my beta, Nightserenade! Review, if you would be so kind.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.****

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat outside of the tent, his back pressed against a tree. His emerald eyes roamed the horizon as the sun set, casting the orange glow that he was used to seeing. After returning from the supermarket Harry noticed that Hermione seemed different; she was much quieter than usual and had been avoiding him. Harry could see the sadness in her eyes; it was almost like the time he'd comforted her when Ron had kissed Lavender after the quidditch match in their sixth year.

Harry rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. Half past seven. He slowly got to his feet and stretched, then made his way inside the tent. Immediately he heard the crackle of a radio, and saw Hermione sitting on the step that lead up to the kitchen. The radio sat next to her, and she only had a small lamp for light. She glanced at him and then looked away, hardly making eye contact. Harry set himself down on a chair and it creaked as he lent back.

He folded his hands in his lap and watched Hermione. As a song started she slowly started to rock backwards and forwards. Harry saw her eyes glisten with tears, and at that moment he wished he could see what was in her mind, hear what she was thinking. He wanted to help Hermione but he didn't know what to do.

As the song really kicked in Harry suddenly found himself rising to his feet. He walked over to Hermione and it took her a few moments before she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile but her eyes betrayed her. He could see she was very upset and sad.

_'She must miss Ron a lot. I didn't realise that she felt this strongly about him,' _he thought.

Harry held out his hand to Hermione.

_'Why can't I tell you Harry? I'm so confused. If only you didn't love Ginny, I think this might be so much easier. I wish I could ask you. Did I make the right decision? Should I have told you about Ron? I wish you'd just sit down and hug me...' _Hermione thought.

'Will you dance?' Harry asked Hermione, this time taking her hand in his.

Her face showed she didn't really want to, but she stood nevertheless. Harry reached around her neck and unclasped the locket that hung down the front of her shirt. He threw it down onto the bed and then took both her hands in his, swaying side to side.

Hermione followed Harry's actions and grudgingly started to dance.

_'God Hermione, I love you so much, if you didn't love Ron this would be so much easier.'_

After a few more steps Hermione's face broke into a smile. This caused Harry to smile and he picked up the pace of their dance. He lead her all around the large open space at the entrance to the tent.

'You're a lousy dancer, Harry,' she said with a laugh. Harry grinned, and Hermione felt her heart melt.

'_I wish you wouldn't do that Harry. You have no idea how much happiness and pain that smile brings me, __knowing__ that you give Ginny that smile too...'_

'Well if we danced more maybe I'd get better,' said Harry.

The song got slower as it reached its end. Hermione's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, his resting on hers. Harry heard the music fade and the radio crackle then turn off.

As the radio turned off, the two separated from each other. Hermione's chocolate eyes locking with Harry's emerald. Any trace of Hermione's tears from earlier had been disappeared, as if she hadn't been crying at all.

_'Kiss her, just move forward and kiss her,' _thought Harry.

'_Kiss me, Harry. Please just forget about everyone and everything and kiss me. If you don't do it now-' _

Hermione's thoughts were cut off as Harry moved his head closer to Hermione and gently pressed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp for a second then felt her lips move under his own. Harry's hands slipped to her waist and he pulled her closer. He felt Hermione's hands wandering up his back. And then it was over.

They broke apart.

Hermione's cheeks had gone bright red, much the same as Harry's. She gave him a small smile, then mumbled, 'I think I'm going to get ready for bed.'

Hermione stepped passed Harry, looking at the ground. He didn't move until he heard the bathroom door shut. He spun around, his face split with a wide, gleeful grin.

_'Hermione kissed me back. She actually kissed me back. That means she likes me, right? Her lips felt amazing and they tasted amazing, I can't imagine what it'd be like if we moved onto the next stage of kissing, I'd be able to taste her properly. Then where would that lead to? Would we go all the way? I suppose it is possible, it's only us, there's no one here to interrupt us...'_

Harry realised that his mind was running away with the thought of being alone with Hermione, and had to control himself. He sat at the edge of his bed and waited for Hermione to vacate the bathroom.

He wondered whether she would be angry if he walked in on her. After all he had done it earlier, and this time she was only brushing her teeth and getting changed. Why would it matter if he was in there with her? Harry sighed, and hit himself on the head with his hand.

He was getting really carried away now, just because they had kissed didn't mean she would want him to see her nude again. She hadn't mentioned it since the night it had happened so Harry hadn't brought it up.

_'What if she didn't kiss me because she loved me, but because she just wanted someone to comfort her? I don't want to be her toy to play with until she sees Ron again,' _he thought.

He looked up as Hermione opened the door and passed him silently before getting into bed. She didn't say anything until Harry stood up so he could go and get ready as well. As he made his way to the door and pushed it open, Hermione's voice drifted over to him.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Harry pushed some beans onto his fork with his knife and brought it up to his mouth. Hermione sat opposite him, eating the same meal of eggs and beans. She had been quiet all morning and Harry hadn't said anything to her about the kiss they had shared.<p>

He knew that at some point they would have to talk about it, and the elation Harry had felt just after the event had all gone. He was worried that he had ruined their friendship, by taking it too far, by kissing her Harry was worried that he had confused her.

_'She still thought I was with Ginny, but now I've kissed her she probably thinks that I'm looking for a new girlfriend and that I've decided that she would be perfect as a girlfriend. She's right of course, but she loves Ron and Ron loves her so now I've just confused her. Hermione won't know what to do,'_ thought Harry.

_'I thought I wanted Harry to kiss me. I thought that it would make everything easier. But now, I just feel weird. I still like Ron, I didn't think that after kissing Harry I'd feel the same about Ron. If he ever comes back it's going to cause a lot of trouble. He'll expect me to be with him, not Harry,' _thought Hermione.

Harry finished his food and looked up at Hermione. She was still eating so he waited for her to finish. They sat in silence for five minutes until Hermione placed her knife and fork together on the plate, and she looked up at Harry.

The moment their eyes found the other's they were both transported back to just before the kiss. They had locked eyes like this just before they had locked lips. Neither of them said anything. Harry sucked in a large breath and started to speak.

'Hermione about last night, I just want you to know-'

'HELLO!' The blaring shout rung in their ears. Harry jumped up with Hermione close behind him. He drew his wand from his pocket and gripped it firmly in his hand. They moved nearer to the entrance, walking as silently as they could.

Harry stopped short and held out a hand to make sure Hermione stayed behind him, safe from the unknown outside the tent.

'Do you think it's Death Eaters?' Hermione whispered to Harry, her face displaying her worry. Harry went to look out of the entrance, but before he did he turned back to Hermione.

'I don't know who or what it is, Hermione. I'm going to have a look.' With that Harry turned back around and slowly pulled the canvas open, the morning sunshine spilled in through the crack.

'Harry! Don't go out there!' Hermione said as loudly as she could, but Harry had already poked his head out of the tent. 'I don't want you to get hurt,' she said under her breath. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that Harry was moving even further out of the tent, the cool breeze wrapping itself around her ankles.

Very suddenly Harry pulled himself back into the tent. Hermione saw that his face was deathly white. 'What is it, Harry?'

He gulped.

'Hermione, it's Ron.'

'What?' Hermione covered her mouth, rushed forward, and peered out of the tent. Sure enough there was Ron. Standing still, his head swivelling around, obviously trying to decide where to go.

Hermione turned her head to Harry.

'What should we do, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, Hermione, we've got two options. We go out there and get him or we just let him walk off, he doesn't know we're here. But Hermione, remember what he was like before he left? He was awful, I don't think it's such a good idea to go and get him.'

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. 'Harry, Ron is our friend. We can't just let him wander around the woods, waiting to be ambushed by Death Eaters!'

_'Fuck. He's going to be coming back. Hermione is too nice to let him go. Why can't we both be selfish, just this once.'_

'Hermione,' pleaded Harry.

'No, Harry I'm going to go out there and get him. And if it's any consolation to you, I might just kill him for walking out on us.'

With that Hermione pushed through the canvas and Harry could only watch as she marched towards Ron. Harry knew that all Ron would see is Hermione appearing out of nowhere, her face contorted in anger. As Harry began to follow her he thought, _'Well, now we're not going to be talking about the kiss...'_

Harry exited the tent just in time to see Hermione grabbing Ron by the scruff of the neck and pulling him into the confines of the enchantments they used to protect them.

As Ron stumbled after Hermione, Harry saw something shiny fall to the floor behind him.

'YOU COMPLETE ARSE, RONALD WEASLEY!' Hermione's yell was loud enough to send birds flying as she pulled Ron's bag from his back and began to pummel him with it.

'OI! Hermione, what are you doing?' Ron cried out as she continued to hit him with the bag.

Harry didn't try to stop her. He didn't know if Hermione had been greatly hurt by Ron's decision to leave, but if hitting him made her feel better, then that was okay with him.

As Hermione continued to beat Ron, Harry circled around them and examined the shiny item that had fallen on the floor.

'How did you find us anyway?' Hermione cried.

'Well if you'd stop freaking out I'd tell you,' said Ron.

'Yeah, and that's not the only thing you're going to have to explain.'

Ron and Hermione turned around at Harry's voice and saw him holding the sword of Gryffindor.

'Look, let's go inside and I'll explain everything, okay?' Ron addressed Hermione more than Harry, and she replied,

'No, it's not okay.' Hermione's voice was so cold, that Harry saw Ron practically shiver.

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed back into the tent. Ron looked at Harry, 'Has she been like this all the time?'

'No, just since you got back. Let's go inside,' said Harry.

They followed Hermione inside and found her sitting at the table. The two boys walked over to Hermione, and it allowed her a small time to look at them both.

_'I can't believe that Ron's back. A few minutes ago Harry was going to talk to me about our kiss. But now, he probably won't. He'll just let it sit on his mind, and that's all he'll think about. Ron hasn't changed a bit, maybe he's slightly thinner than before, but apart from that there's no difference. I wonder if he even knows that I was captured...'_

'You stopped being angry with me now,' said Ron as he and Harry sat down at the table, Harry next to Hermione, Ron opposite her.

'No, not really,' Hermione said bluntly. There was an awkward silence before Harry spoke.

'So Ron, how did you find us and how did you get this sword?'

Ron leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.

'Well, when I left I was pretty angry with you two, I mean I had a right to be, didn't I?'

'No you did not!' said Hermione, 'You had no-' She stopped when Harry placed a hand on her arm, silently telling her to let Ron speak and then shout at him afterwards.

'Anyway,' continued Ron, looking slightly disgruntled, 'I went around and stayed in some muggle pubs, I got the money from Dad before we all left,' he added. 'After a while I started to think that I probably should get back to you guys, I figured you'd had enough time to realise why I'd left,' Harry could feel Hermione shaking with fury at Ron's words. 'So I started trying to find you, and the Deluminator went all funny, and this little light came out of it and went into me. It made me feel all warm and happy. When I apparated it would take me to these weird places, like deserted woods and stuff, but I could never find you. Then today, I called out and then you appeared.'

Ron finished with a smile. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was still glaring at Ron, her hands balled into fists in her lap.

'Er, Ron, can I just ask, what exactly did Hermione and I do wrong?' Harry asked. He hoped that Ron's answer wouldn't infuriate Hermione even further, he feared that if she became even more furious she would punch Ron straight in the face.

'Well you obviously had a thing for each other, and Harry you knew that I was with Hermione,' answered Ron, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Ron, I didn't love Harry,' said Hermione, her voice flat.

'You didn't? Oh. Well then, you guys should stop acting as if you are then.' Ron answered.

Harry felt his heart sink. Hermione didn't love him.

_'Fuck. Fuck. She doesn't love me.'_ Harry slowly looked down, and then back up when Hermione asked Ron another question, trying to keep her voice level.

'How did you get the sword?'

'Oh that, I found it. I had apparated to where the Deluminator had lead me, and I got thirsty. There was this small iced over lake, so I cracked the ice and got out a bottle. I collected some of it and cast a purifying charm on it. As I finished it and went to get some more, I saw the sword at the bottom of the lake. So I stripped off and dived in to get it. That's it.'

Ron let his hands fall onto the table. Harry looked at Hermione, 'Do you think this is the real sword?'

Hermione pursed her lips and considered. 'Maybe, but there's only one way to find out, we'll have to try and destroy the locket,' she said, holding up the Horcrux.

'Okay then, lets try and kill it,' said Harry.

Together, with Harry shouldering the sword, the trio walked calmly out of the tent. The wind had died down, and the area they were camping in was deathly quiet.

'Where should we put the Horcrux?' Hermione asked. Harry looked around, trying to find a suitable place to destroy the Horcrux and settled on a tree stump a few metres away from the entrance of the tent. Harry and Hermione walked over to the stump, where they carefully positioned the Horcrux on the dead wood.

'Quite apt, don't you think? Hermione said.

'Yeah, a good place to kill a Horcrux,' replied Harry.

Ron had hung back, scowling slightly as he watched Harry and Hermione getting increasingly closer. He quickly wiped the scowl from his face as they turned and walked back to him.

'Who's going to kill it then?' Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at Ron.

'You should do it, Ron,' said Harry. Ron nearly fell over.

'What? Me? I don't know, Harry,' said Ron.

Hermione was frowning, looking at Harry. 'Harry, I don't know either. Maybe you should do it.'

Harry shook his head, determined to make Ron do it. 'No, Ron you should do it. I've already destroyed one, and you found the sword, so you should use it to destroy the Horcrux.'

Ron licked his lips, his mouth had gone dry.

'Okay,' he said, 'Do you think it will need to be opened?'

'No, if it's going to open, it'll do it itself.'

He grasped the sword and held it up with both hands. Harry and Hermione stepped back to let Ron have some space.

'Do you think anything will happen?' Hermione whispered to Harry.

'I'm not sure, Hermione. Wands ready?' He suggested. Hermione nodded and pulled her wand out at the same time as Harry.

At this precise moment there was an almighty explosion. All three of them were blown backwards, landing on their backs. They looked on in horror as an inky substance filled the air, and then transformed into two manifestations of Harry and Hermione.

'Ron,' said the Horcrux Hermione. 'I've never loved you. It's always been Harry.'

Horcrux Harry spoke now, 'We're together Ron. We hate you, we were glad you left. It is was better without you, we could do things together, things Hermione would never do with you.'

The manifestations grinned at Ron, totally ignoring the real Harry and Hermione still laying on the floor.

'No!' Ron roared. He pushed himself up as Horcrux Hermione began to kneel down in front of Horcrux Harry. She turned to look at Ron.

'I'll never do this to you,' Horcrux Hermione said.

'Ron, don't listen to them!' Hermione screamed.

Ron had gotten to his feet, and was now rushing forward towards the Harry and Hermione that were about to start fornicating. He raised the sword high, and with a powerful swing, brought the sword down on the Horcrux.

The manifestations of Harry and Hermione disappeared, and all that was left of the Horcrux was a burnt shell.

Harry and Hermione gingerly got to their feet and hurried over to Ron, who had fallen to his knees. Harry stopped short of Ron, but Hermione ran right up to him and fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Harry thought he heard her saying, 'It's not true, Ron.'

Harry watched and felt something horrible forming in his stomach and chest. He felt jealousy. He wanted to be the one that Hermione was hugging. He wanted to be the one that she whispered to. But now Ron was back and everything that Harry had feared would happen was happening.

_'She won't give me a second thought now. She'll just be like before when Ron was splinched, always making sure he was okay, and making sure I didn't do anything to upset poor little Ron,' _thought Harry.

He turned away from his two friends, still cradling each other, and marched back into the tent, making a mental note to move his bed away from Hermione's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to my beta Nightserenade, :D. Okay, reading your reviews it seems that you're happy with the story, now i've got further into it, I am also much happier with it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Poll on my profile, go and vote! It only takes a minute =D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.****

**Chapter 5**

_'How can they do that to me? How can they just sit there and totally ignore me?'_

It had been nearly a week since Ron had returned and Harry was resting his head on the table. He was trying not to watch Ron and Hermione. Ever since Ron had got back Hermione had barely talked to him. It seemed like their kiss had generated some kind of awkwardness between them. Harry missed being alone with Hermione, just being able to talk to her. Now Ron was back, and it seemed that he wanted to keep Hermione away from Harry as much as possible.

Harry thought that Ron had been acting like this because of what had exploded from within the locket. The images of himself and Hermione had been scarred into Harry's mind, and no matter what he did, or what he thought, he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to have Hermione perform the act that the manifestations were doing on him.

He hated himself for it, and whenever he could he relieved himself. But this never helped and within a few hours he was back to thinking about a very accurate picture of a nude Hermione.

Raising his head a fraction, Harry glanced at the couple. They were on Ron's bed holding hands. Ron was laying down, in bed, whilst Hermione sat near his knees. She was still wearing her pyjamas. As Harry covertly watched, Ron slowly pulled Hermione's hand closer to himself, in turn forcing her to move closer as well. Ron's eyes raked over her face and body, almost hungrily.

Harry put his head back down. Seeing that hungry look in Ron's eyes really worried him.

_'If they end up fucking I don't know what I'll do. I hope to god they use silencing charms though. The least they could do is be considerate of me. That is, if I don't kill him for trying to touch the girl I love in the most intimate place on her sexy body... You shouldn't be thinking these things Harry, there's nothing you can do, it's Hermione's choice, not yours. I know, I know. I can't help it, all I can dream about is being with her now, I love her so much. I just wish I had realised sooner rather than later.'_

Harry sat up straight, raising his arms and stretching. He took a slow look around the tent, determined not to focus on Ron and Hermione when his eyes passed over them. But when he did reach them he found that Hermione was looking straight at him, her eyes piercing his.

Harry held her gaze for three seconds before continuing his sweep of the tent. Then he stood and went to the bathroom.

Hermione drew in a deep breath when Harry broke eye contact with her, and stood. She tried to hide the disappointment that she knew was threatening to show itself on her face. She looked down at Ron again. He had fallen asleep.

_'Typical Ron,' _she thought, _'He can't even stay awake even though he's just been asleep all night.'_

Hermione dropped Ron's hand and sat quietly on his bed. Her hands were twisting in her lap as her thoughts turned to Harry.

_'I know I love Harry now. That, at least, is one thing I have decided on. If Ron hadn't come back, who knows what we could have done. Maybe he would be the one laying on the bed and holding my hand, except Harry would sit up and kiss me, then pull me down to lay next to him, all the while he would kiss my neck. He wouldn't do what Ron does; just laying there checking me out and imagining me with nothing on. At least that's something Harry wouldn't have to worry about if he were in Ron's position. And at least I know we don't have to worry about Ginny. They broke up at Dumbledore's funeral, and even though they kissed at the Weasley's, I don't think that means much, Ginny more than likely instigated it anyway.'_

_'But even if that's what I want, getting together with Harry would be nearly impossible. Ron would take it so badly. He would think that everything he thought before was true, and then he would think that we'd lied to him. I don't think I could do that to him, as much as I don't want to be in a relationship with him, he's still our friend and I don't want to hurt him. He would probably think that we'd been having an affair the whole time, sneaking into a more secluded area of the tent to fuck when he's on his watch. Not that I would mind that...'_

Hermione sighed. She slowly got to her feet, careful not to wake Ron, and made her way to her own bed. The soft springs in the thin mattress sunk slightly as she sat down and began rummaging through her beaded bag. She pushed several books, her bottle of dittany and a pair of Harry's jeans out of the way before finding her clothes. Hermione deliberated as to whether she should just change on her bed, as Harry was still in the bathroom.

_'He's spending a lot of time in there recently,'_ she noted.

After deciding that it wouldn't be the best idea, as Ron might wake up and as Hermione didn't want Ron to see her naked she waited on her bed, her clothes placed neatly on her lap.

Harry stood above the toilet, panting slightly. He put his hand on the sink for support and waved his wand cleaning himself and then flushed the toilet. He slowly washed his hands, waiting for his breathing, and his body, to return to normal.

He got to the door and checked himself again, making sure there wasn't a resurgent bulge in his jeans, and opened it. The scene he found was remarkably different from the one that he had left when he had entered the bathroom. Harry found he was much happier with it as well.

Ron was sleeping on his bed, his mouth hanging half open. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he saw drool escaping Ron's mouth. Hermione sat on her bed, her clothes in her lap. He could see some red knickers sticking out from beneath her jeans. Just as Harry started to approach her she stood and walked passed him. Their eyes only made contact for a second this time and when Harry turned around he was met with the bathroom door closing, and then the snap as Hermione locked the door.

Ron was asleep yet again. Hermione didn't know how someone who did so little could sleep so much. She was pulling on a thick jumper and a pair of boots as she observed Ron. It was nearly midnight and Hermione was getting ready to go and take her turn on the night watch. Harry had been outside on his own most of the day after insisting that he would be okay and just needed some alone time to sort some things out in his head.

By ten o'clock Hermione had had enough and tried to make Harry come inside. She had failed miserably, Harry saying that he would come in when the watch ended at midnight. That was all he had said to her too, and Hermione, feeling a little dejected, had returned to the warmth of the tent.

Ron had told her to stop worrying about Harry, and that he would come back in when he was ready.

_'That's just the way Harry is though,'_ she had thought at the time. But there was something telling her that she might have been the reason he had spent the majority of the day outside in the cold.

Now as she prepared to bare the cold for the rest of the night, she couldn't help but feel that if Ron really loved her then he would still be awake and would be offering to do her watch for her.

_'Some boyfriend he's turning out to be.' _Hermione knelt down to lace up her right boot. _'Well, he's not really my boyfriend, he hasn't asked me out yet, but I suppose we are pretty close to being a couple now. Even though we haven't actually kissed...' _Hermione laced up her left boot. _'If a kiss is what qualifies someone as a boyfriend then Harry is more my boyfriend than Ron, but I have been pretty close to Ron recently... I haven't really been able to talk to Harry about anything like our kiss, Ron has always been there, but now is my chance.'_

Hermione stood, drawing her arms around her for warmth, and stepped outside the tent.

Harry was sitting just a little way in front of the entrance, and had ignited a fire inside a jar for light and heat. Hermione made her way over to him and sat down. Harry didn't move, his eyes only glancing to his right to see who had joined him.

'When did you learn how to do that?' Hermione asked, pointing to the jar. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. She was pleased to find that he was smiling at her.

'I learnt it from you,' he said. Hermione's brow furrowed.

'I've never taught you how to do it though.' she replied. Harry grinned and put his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him.

'Ah, but I've watched you do it before and I heard you say the incantation before so I put that, together with the wand movements and there is the finished product.' Harry indicated the jar.

'If only you'd use that intuition at school, you probably would have beat me,' said Hermione.

Harry shook his head, 'I doubt it, Hermione. If I learnt everything off you I'm sure you would have kept something from me, just so you would always come out on top.'

Hermione's mouth opened slightly at Harry's comment. But before she could say anything he had started to laugh lightly, trying not to make too much noise, and before long Hermione found herself laughing along with him.

'Harry, you know that isn't true. I always helped if you asked me to.'

The two of them fell into silence, Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder. It wasn't the awkward silence that Harry had been anticipating. But he was getting ready to break the silence. There were questions he had for Hermione and he needed them to be answered.

He had been sitting outside all day trying to come up with the questions he wanted to ask. Harry knew that this was the best way to get Hermione on her own; she would always come and check on him, especially if he'd been on a particularly long watch.

Harry glanced down, towards his shoulder. Seeing Hermione resting her head there struck him with a sense of uncertainty. For the first time in days she looked truly peaceful and content. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin that for her, especially as he was rather enjoying the feel of her body next to his.

Hermione's eyes roamed the skies, the stars shining brightly through the thin layer of leaves covering their heads.

_'I wish we could be like this all the time,' _she thought. However she knew they couldn't. Resigned to this fact, Hermione sighed and lifted her head from Harry's shoulder.

'You should go inside, Harry,' she said, as Harry looked at her, wondering why she had moved when she had looked so comfortable. 'You really look like you could use some sleep.' When Harry didn't move Hermione glared at him. 'Harry, if you think you're going to take my watch then you've got another thing-'

'I wasn't going to,' said Harry.

'Oh, well, good. You go inside now then.' Hermione turned away from Harry and looked back up to the stars. When Hermione noticed that Harry still hadn't moved she started to become agitated. 'Harry. Go inside, now.'

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked everywhere but at Hermione, as if he was nervous about something. Hermione's expression changed from annoyed to worried.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Hermione's voice was considerably softer than it had been a few seconds previously. She watched him anxiously but he still didn't meet her eyes.

_'What's happened to the Harry from before? He seemed really happy, and we were even laughing. I haven't heard him laugh for a while now.'_

Harry gulped and finally met Hermione's eyes.

'Hermione, can I- Can I ask you something?' Harry's voice was shaky and Hermione thought she knew why.

_'This is the first time we've really been able to talk since Ron got back. He's going to ask me about our kiss.'_

She watched as Harry controlled his breathing, desperate to keep his voice level. When this seemed to have no effect Hermione reached out her hand and rubbed his arm supportively.

'It's okay Harry, just say it,' she said. Harry's eyes met hers and he took one last breath.

'Hermione,' he said slowly, his voice still shaky despite his best efforts, 'do you, you know, like me?'

Hermione didn't remove her hand from Harry's arm and said, 'Of course I like you Harry, we've been friends for seven years.'

Harry looked away into the darkness, shaking his head. 'No no, not as friends. I mean- Do you see me as- Well, more than a friend...' Harry trailed off quietly, not meeting Hermione's eye.

Hermione had been expecting this kind of conversation, but the topic still threw her. She realised that she hadn't actually thought about how she would answer Harry's question, even though she knew what she should say to him.

'I- I suppose, why do you ask?' Hermione said tentatively. She wanted to know if he liked her before she admitted any feelings she had for him.

'Because we kissed,' said Harry simply. He saw Hermione's tongue dart out of her mouth and lick her lips.

'Yes, we did.'

'So does that mean you have feelings for me?' Harry was looking straight at Hermione now, his eyes boring into hers.

'Erm,' there was a silence as she paused, 'yes I do have feelings for you, Harry.'

Hermione watched as Harry took in a deep, fortifying breath. He slowly nodded his head, as if he was confirming something with himself.

_'She does like me in that way. Well, that's good. At least I know now that she's not going to do anything with Ron,' _thought Harry.

As Hermione surveyed Harry she saw that his face had split into a wide grin. The same one he had worn before they had gone shopping.

_'Oh no. This is going to be messy,'_ thought Hermione.

'_Hermione likes me! Yes! This is fantastic! Even if we have to hide it from Ron we can be together,' _thought Harry.

Harry reached forward and took Hermione's hands in his own.

'Hermione,' he said, his voice no longer shaky but infused with confidence. 'I love you. I've been wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend.'

Hermione's face fell slightly, and she pulled her hands out of his. Harry was confused.

_'Isn't this what she wanted?' _Harry thought.

'Harry,' her voice was quiet, 'we can't be together.'

'What? Why?' Harry didn't know what to do. Hermione stood up and began pacing around the jar that held the little flame. Harry jumped up too, and stood still, watching Hermione pace. He knew not to hurry her in these situations when she needed to think about something and get all the facts clear in her head. His hands started twisting, and his palms were sweating.

Eventually Hermione stopped pacing and stood facing Harry, hands on her hips. Harry could only see her features in the flickering light from the flame.

'What about Ron?'

Harry frowned, 'What about him? Hermione, Ron doesn't need to know.'

She raised her hand, gesticulating in his direction, 'And how do you suppose that we keep _our relationship_ from him? Only kissing when he's sleeping? Sex in the bathroom when he's on his watch?'

Harry kicked the floor, looking down. 'We could try, Hermione,' he muttered.

'Harry,' she cried, exasperated, 'we couldn't. Come on!'

Harry looked up at her, his face stony.

'So you don't love me?'

'That's not what I'm saying! Harry, I do love you, I really do, but with Ron here... We just can't, Harry.'

'Look, we'll just talk to him together. We'll tell him how we feel about each other, and if he gets upset, well, he'll just have to get over it and come to terms with the fact that we're in love and we're going to get together.'

Hermione was shaking her head now. She had begun pacing again, and was breathing deeply.

'Harry, we can't do that to Ron. It's not fair,' she declared.

Harry threw his hands into the air. 'That's not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair; being forced to live in a fucking cupboard for eleven years, having to face You-Know-Who in our first year at Hogwarts, having everyone think I was a murderer in our second, being forced into the Tri-Wizard tournament, having to watch Sirius and Dumbledore die-'

Harry's voice broke and tears streamed down his face at the outpouring of emotion. He fell to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. Hermione rushed over to him, much the same way she had rushed over to Ron after he had destroyed the locket. She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Shh, shh. Come on, Harry, it's okay. Don't cry.'

Harry managed to subdue his sobs, more out of fear that Ron would wake up and come outside to find them in such a state. He knelt up and Hermione pulled him into a proper hug, her hand slowly and lovingly stroking his hair.

'It's okay, darling. It's okay.'

Harry sniffed and returned Hermione's hug. He held her tightly as he calmed down. She adjusted herself so she could see his face and said, 'Harry, we still can't be together though.'

Harry dropped his head.

'I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but this is for the best,' raising his head Harry looked at her again, his face streaked with tears and full of pain, 'at least until we've finished hunting Horcruxes,' she finished.

'But Hermione, why can't we just be together. Ron will just have to get over it.'

'Because, Harry.' She was starting to sound annoyed again and had let go of him. 'Ron's still our friend,' she said, repeating her thoughts from earlier.

'Hermione, that's a stupid reason. He could still be our friend if he just accepts that we love each other,' said Harry.

'But that's just the thing, Harry, Ron won't accept it. He'll think we've been together ever since he got back and he'll probably think we were together before he left as well. And after seeing what the Horcrux said we'd done, he'll conclude that we've done that together, as well as a whole load of other stuff,' said Hermione, before adding, 'He'll be crushed if we told him.'

Harry gave an unbelieving smile.

'So we've finally come to it,' he said, his lip curling in a way he didn't think was possible for him, 'the real reason you don't want to be with me is because Ron's feelings will get hurt.'

Hermione stepped forward, trying to get closer to him. 'Harry that's not-' But Harry cut her off before she could finish.

'But you don't seem to care about my feelings, Hermione. You say you love me, but you won't be with me, because someone who's treated you like complete shit at several different points in your life might not like the idea of us being together.'

'Harry, that's not true, I love you and I wish we could be togeth-'

'And that's just it, Hermione, you say you love me and you want to be with me. So be with me. For once in our lives we should be selfish. We should do something for us and not worry about how everyone else will feel about it.'

Hermione tried to grab Harry as he spun on his heel and strode back into the tent. When she managed to snag his sleeve he ripped his arm away and said, 'Goodnight Hermione.'

Hermione gave up trying to stop Harry when she lost her grip on him. She watched helplessly as he strode away from her, back into the warm tent. Hermione turned away from the entrance and saw that the flame Harry had conjured within the jar had gone out.

She sat down in front of the jar and waved her wand. The flame sprang back into life, but it was much dimmer than the one Harry had created. Dropping her wand into her lap, Hermione held her head in her hands. She could feel her tears dropping onto her palms and staining her cheeks, although she made no effort to wipe them away.

_'I'm sorry, Harry.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Poll on my profile, go and vote! It only takes a minute =D****** It's going to kick off next chapter! **_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

Harry had finally managed to get up. As he slid out of his bed he noticed that Hermione's was empty. Evidently she was still on her watch. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy about this. He didn't really want her being cold, as well as wet if it had rained, but he knew he couldn't go and see Hermione if he wanted her to know that he was still annoyed with her.

Deciding not to go out to see Hermione and shaking his head, Harry got out of his bed and collected his clothes from the chair near the entrance of the tent. This was where Hermione now left them, seeing as how it was much easier than having to go through her bag every time he needed to get dressed.

He walked passed Ron's bed on his way to the bathroom, and wasn't surprised to find that the redhead was still asleep. Harry wanted to shout at Ron. He wanted to tell him that the girl he apparently loved was sitting outside, probably waiting for some comfort. But he resisted and continued to the bathroom.

Harry desperately wanted to go out and be with Hermione. After he had dressed, he went over to the sink and washed his face.

_'If only she wasn't so bloody nice. Then she wouldn't care about Ron and right now I'd be __outside__ with her, my arm around her shoulder, whilst she snuggles into my chest.'_

He raised his head and looked at himself in the mirror, water dripping off his fringe. The person that looked back at him with the same startling emerald eyes was so much different to the one Harry remembered.

He hadn't always looked this worn out. The trip that he had undertaken was certainly taking its toll on him.

_'But no, there will be none of that, not if it hurts Ron's fucking feelings,'_he thought viciously.

Harry's fist connected with the mirror. The shattered shards of glass fell into the sink with a tinkle, like rain drops on a window. His breathing was heavy and uneven. He didn't want to hate Ron, he'd been his best friend for nearly seven years now. But now that he was seeing Hermione in a totally different light than before, Harry couldn't accept that Ron loved her.

_'There is nothing about him that says he loves her. He doesn't treat her well enough, he doesn't go and find her when she's upset. He just lets her sit there, crying and distraught. That doesn't tell me he loves her, that tells me he doesn't care,'_Harry thought.

He let go of the sink that he was threatening to rip from the wall and pulled out his wand. Quickly repairing the broken mirror, he left the bathroom in search of some breakfast.

He found some bread and had toast for breakfast. As he was sitting at the table, buttering his toast, someone entered the tent. Hermione walked quickly between the beds, passed Harry in the kitchen and straight towards the bathroom.

The only thing that registered in Harry's mind were the tears that were running down Hermione's face.

He jumped up as she passed him and hurried after her. Just as she was shutting the door to the bathroom he held out his hand, stopping Hermione's action.

'Go away, Harry,' she called to him.

His hand still firmly planted on the door, Harry said, 'No, Hermione. What's wrong?'

He heard her sniff behind the door. 'Nothing is wrong. Leave me alone!' Hermione cried.

'Hermione! Please, let me see you.'

She said nothing, and then Hermione slowly pulled the door open. Harry was reminded of when she had accidentally transformed herself into a cat in their second year. Hermione had been reluctant to open the door then as well.

As soon as he saw her, Harry's face fell. Looking at her properly he could see that she had been crying for a long time, probably all night. Her eyes were red and there were faint vertical lines trailing down her beautiful face.

'Hermione, why are you crying?' Harry asked. He saw her eyes dart to Ron's bed, and then back to Harry. It was obvious to him that Hermione was scared that Ron was going to wake up.

Harry touched her cheek lightly, his thumb gently rubbing her warm skin. He saw her visibly relax, her shoulders slumped slightly and her mouth was no longer the tight, thin line it had been moments before.

She reached up and place her hand on his. She waited a moment, then dropped it and took his free one. Hermione pulled Harry into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. He sat on the stool, waiting for Hermione to talk.

She was standing still, getting her breathing under control and stopping her tears.

'Harry, I'm sorry,' Hermione said finally.

'For what?'

'Everything, for not being with you, for not wanting to hurt Ron, for not realising that you liked me too. I want to be with you, I really do, but I just can't, not with Ron here, not whilst he thinks that we're a couple.'

'But you're not, are you?' Harry needed the confirmation.

'No, Harry, I don't love him. I love you and I can't tell you enough. I just wish that this was easier-'

And Hermione's tears returned. She shook as her sobs took over her body and she doubled over. Harry jumped up, wrapping his arms around Hermione, bringing her close to him and carefully lowered them both to the floor. Now she was curled up in his lap, her face buried in his chest. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt, onto his chest.

Harry slowly and delicately rubbed Hermione's back, being patient and allowing her to get all the emotions she had been feeling recently off her chest.

She had seemingly stopped crying and looked up to Harry, and was about to speak when she lost control. A fresh set of sobs racked Hermione and she lowered her head back to Harry's chest.

There was nothing Harry could do. He didn't really know what he could say to her that would calm her down.

_'It's okay, Hermione, at least you're crying into my chest. If it was Ron's I doubt you'd even get your back rubbed. I'm sorry I don't know how to make you better,'_thought Harry.

Harry happily noted after a few more minutes it appeared that Hermione's sobs had receded slightly, allowing her to speak.

'I- I- I'm, so- sorry H- Har- Harry,' she said through the tears.

'It's okay, Hermione,' Harry cooed, still rubbing her back. _'I wish I had something better than that. Maybe, "Would you like a kiss?", no, that's a stupid idea,'_Harry thought.

Hermione managed to regain control and keep it after five more minutes. She once again looked up at him, giving Harry a watery smile.

Harry thought she still looked beautiful, even through the streaks on her face and her hair sticking to her cheeks. He gave her the smile that she loved so much. He noticed her lips regaining their usual red colour. Harry's breathing quickened, his lungs expanding rapidly. He moved his head closer to hers. Harry's eyes flicked to Hermione's lips. As he was just about to place a kiss on her, she moved away, and got up from his lap.

'No, Harry,' said Hermione, walking away, her back to him.

Harry was shocked.

_'Here she is telling me she loves me and then when I go to kiss her she says no? What the hell Hermione?'_

'Do you love me or not, Hermione?' Harry was hurt by the way she was acting.

'Yes, I do. But we can't do this. Harry please, you have to understand,' Hermione pleaded.

Harry got up from the floor. He was trying to control his anger at her; there was a distinct possibility that things might start flying around the room if his magic got out of control. He didn't want to scream and shout at her, but if that was the only way to make her listen then he would be forced to do it. He knew why Hermione was doing this and acting in that way, but he needed to make her understand that he had feelings too and they weren't easy for him to ignore.

'Hermione, this is stupid! It's the same as last night! You say you love me, but we can't be together! And then you do the same thing again today? You're ridiculous and you're going to have to make up your mind. It's me, or it's Ron,' Harry shouted.

'Harry, it would just be better if we ignored our feelings,' Hermione said desperately.

'But that's just it, Hermione. You don't seem able to control your feelings. You keep saying you love me, and then you get angry that I try to kiss you? You're acting like a hypocrite,' said Harry.

'Please, Harry-'

'No Hermione. I need to make you understand that not everyone is able to disconnect themselves with the world and hide in a book! I can't pretend that I don't love you, so please see it from my side and accept that I'm going to love you no matter what and you're going to have to live with it!' Harry shouted.

Hermione looked hurt, and she drew her arms around her middle. It didn't take Harry long to realise what he had said that had offended her.

'Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,' Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her arm, 'but I've got to make you understand. I can't do this,' he finished quietly.

Hermione glared at him and then, her face softening and her arms loosening around her. She whispered, 'It's okay, Harry.'

She pulled him into a hug, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt as though everything that had just been said, shouted and vented was being accepted by each of them during the hug, and when they broke apart Hermione was smiling again.

They moved towards the door, Harry reached it first and pulled it open. He stepped out of the room and nearly walked straight into Ron. Harry was startled, noticing that Ron's eyes were narrowed and were darting between Harry and Hermione.

No one moved for a few seconds. It was Ron who broke the silence.

'What's going on?'

'Nothings going on, Ron, Hermione and I were just-' But it seemed that Ron had noticed Hermione's tear stained face and red eyes. He then jumped to conclusions.

'What do you mean nothings going on? Of course there fucking is! Hermione's crying and her eyes are all red! What did you do to her?' Ron shouted, rounding on Harry.

He held his hands up in defence. 'I didn't do anything Ron,' he said.

'Oh really! Well I don't fucking believe you!' Ron's ears were turning the trademark Weasley red. 'What the fuck did you do to, Hermione? Did you hit her? Or maybe you went a bit further, did you rape her? Because if you did, I'll kill you Harry!'

Harry and Hermione's eyes both widened at Ron's outburst.

'I've seen the way you look at her. Ever since I got back, I've seen you staring at her, you've got this hungry look in your eyes. It's like you're just waiting for the best time to rip off her clothes and fuck her!

'Er, Ron-' Harry tried to speak but he was cut off by the furious idiot standing before them.

'No, Harry, don't try to deny it. And if you're going to try anything funny, you're going to have to get through me first. I love Hermione and I won't let you hurt her,' Ron stated.

'Ron, stop being a fucking idiot. You've got it all wrong, totally wrong. I've not raped Hermione, nor was I even thinking about doing it. She's my best friend, I'd never do that to her, or anyone else. And I don't know what you're talking about not letting me hurt her, because as far as I'm concerned, you've done a fair bit of damage to Hermione, and that is much, much more than anything I've ever done to her,' Harry said, trying to remain calm. Amid Ron's accusations of rape, this was harder than usual to accomplish.

Hermione could only stand in stunned silence.

'But Harry, I've never hurt, Hermione. I've never even laid a finger on her,' Ron argued.

'I'm not talking about physically, Ron. I'm talking emotionally. You've hurt Hermione so many times, it's hard to even count them all. In our third year, you didn't speak to Hermione for nearly the whole year because of Crookshanks, and the Firebolt, which incidentally was none of your concern considering it was my broomstick. You would always make fun of Hermione because of her love for books, which isn't fair at all, especially because if you,' Harry looked at Hermione then back to Ron, 'hadn't loved learning so much, you Ron, would have never passed any of your end of year exams! When Hermione took someone else to the Yule Ball, you had a fucking tantrum and destroyed your Krum figure! All because you were to thick to realise that Hermione would have been a perfect date!'

Ron was looking scared now, as Harry's words permeated his skull and hopefully set into his brain for at least a few minutes. He backed up as Harry walked around him and into the more open space of the tent living area; where the beds were located.

'And more to the point I would never, ever, hurt Hermione, and do you know why?' Harry's voice shook with anticipation at what he was about to do. He glanced at Hermione, who, being Hermione, had realised what words were about to leave Harry's mouth. Ron followed him in a desperate bid to appear more confident than he felt.

'Because I love her. I love her so much and probably love her a damn sight more than you ever did,' Ron looked, if possible, even more angry than before, but Harry didn't let him get a word out. He shouted, 'I'm sorry! But I can't ignore the feelings I have for Hermione. You left us Ron, you left us out here in the wilderness, after promising that you'd come and help me find these fucking Horcruxes. Hermione was captured by the Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor. She nearly died Ron! And where were you? In a god forsaken pub? I had to go there alone, and save Hermione's life!'

Harry stopped shouting and spun around, his chest rising and falling heavily, his hands in the air. Ron stood still, shocked by Harry's confession. He had heard the pain in his voice and realised that Harry really did love Hermione.

_'But that's okay, Hermione loves me. And anyway, I'm sure I love her more than Harry, whatever he says. I've loved her longer, so I love her more,'_ thought Ron.

When Harry didn't hear Ron speak, he spun back around to face him. Hermione was hovering just behind him.

As the two boys had managed to manoeuvre themselves around the tent and were currently facing each other, showdown style, Hermione thought the best option would be to stand between them, just in case either of them kicked off. She rushed forward passed Ron and positioned herself in the middle of the impending explosion.

Then for the second time in her life, Ron was asking her the most painful question in the world.

'So Hermione, me or Harry?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, i'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. The old poll is now closed, with an overwhelming majority to continuing the story until Harry and Hermione have a child. I'm now doing a new poll on the children. And thanks to my beta NightSerenade for her great work! **

**This is posted a few hours earlier, because I want to go to bed. You've read the chapter, now leave a review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.  
><strong>

****WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Harry watched as Hermione turned her head left and right. She looked at Harry and Ron, trying to gauge their level of anger and frustration. Ron was still his trademark red, Harry's breathing heavy.

'Well, Hermione?' said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest.

_'She going to pick Ron. After everything she's said, she's got to pick Ron,' _thought Harry.

Hermione's head continued swivelling, biting her lip. Harry angled his head slightly, admiring Hermione's lips.

_'That looks hot.'_

'Ron, I-'

Before Hermione could finish speaking Ron had thrown his arms into the air as if he had just won Wimbledon. He kept up his celebrating by jumping up and down slightly on the spot. Harry slumped. He felt his whole body sagging and fell down onto his bed, his head in his hands.

Hermione was still facing Ron.

'Ron!' The redhead stopped dancing. 'I love Harry.'

Harry's head shot up, and he was on his feet within seconds. He swept across the space, in a manner that would have made Snape proud, and was beside Hermione in a heartbeat. His hand was hanging limply next to hers, and she entwined her fingers with his.

In that instant Harry knew that Hermione had listened to everything he had said to her about their relationship and how they should be selfish. She had finally made up her mind.

'What? What do you mean you love Harry?' Ron bellowed. He moved closer to the new couple. 'Hermione, I thought you loved me? What about all the times we've had together? And anyway, the day I came back and destroyed the Horcrux you said yourself that you didn't love Harry!'

Hermione scoffed. 'What times? Ron, I have never said I loved you! We've never kissed! We've only hugged a few times, and none of those have been particularly recent! And you're right, I did say I didn't love Harry. But I didn't say I don't love Harry. The choice of ones words is very important.'

Now it was Hermione's turn to be angry. Harry gripped her hand tighter, trying to offer her silent support. He knew she would want to fight this battle alone.

'Ron I didn't want to hurt your feelings because you're our friends! That's why this happened! If you had come back a day later, Harry and I would have been together! We kissed the night before as well, and you would've had to accept it then like you'll have to now.'

Ron was shaking his head.

_'How could she do that to me? Why the fuck was Hermione leading me on, when she just said she loved Harry since before I was back?' _

Harry and Hermione could see Ron's brain trying to process this information. Harry decided that this would be the best time to surreptitiously whisper to Hermione.

'Are you okay?'

She turned her head to the side slightly and whispered back, 'Yeah, thanks for letting me talk.'

Ron broke the moment by loudly proclaiming, 'So you two are in love?'

'Yes, Ron,' answered Hermione, 'and I l know that you liked me before Harry did, but I'm not going to be in a relationship that I'm not happy in, with a person I don't love or one that doesn't love me.'

'Wait! What do you mean I don't love you? How the fuck would you know?' Ron shouted.

Harry didn't think it was necessary to step in front of Hermione. Although Ron looked very angry, Harry was sure that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione. Verbally abuse her yes, but there would be no physical contact.

'Ron, how could you love me? Love is about seeing people for who they really are, and what their personality is like. You don't think I'm very good looking and you were always making fun of me for wanting to learn. Why do you think I came to the conclusion that you don't love me?'

Hermione paused, running the hand that wasn't still holding Harry's through her hair.

'I think that you just loved the idea of me. You loved the idea of having a girlfriend. And because we've known each other for seven years that's why I'm the one in that fantasy. And that's all it was Ron, a fantasy.'

Harry's earlier assumptions couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as Hermione had finished speaking Ron had lunged forward, clearing the two meters between them with a speed that Harry didn't think Ron was capable of. Harry couldn't react quick enough to stop Ron's advance.

Ron pulled his fist back and then punched forward.

He connected with Hermione's jaw, sending her to the floor. Harry was only aware that Hermione was seriously hurt when she relinquished his hand. In an instant Harry had regained control of his body and raised his hands to attack Ron.

Harry didn't expect what happened next though. Ron was thrown across the tent and crashed to the floor, landing on his back. Harry sprinted the distance to Ron and jumped on him. The only thing driving Harry was his anger. Anger at Ron for daring to attack Hermione, and then actually hitting her.

_'I'm going to kill you. You miserable fuck!' _

Harry's fists connected with Ron's face and torso. He was pounding his face into a bloody mess. The crimson liquid leaked out of his nose and the corners of his mouth. Harry only knew Ron was still alive because of the feeble gurgling noises emanating from Ron. He wasn't sure if it was his own uncontrolled wandless magic or the fact that Ron was probably half dead, that was causing Ron to not fight back.

Hermione slowly pushed herself off the floor, pressing her hand to her mouth. She looked down and saw her own blood on her fingers. Twisting around on the floor, Hermione saw Harry kneeling over Ron. Her eyes widened in shock as Harry continued to smash his fists into Ron.

She got to her feet, and swayed for a second. Hermione shook her head and rushed forward.

'Harry! Stop it! Stop!'

Hermione reached Harry and wrapped her arms around his middle. She pulled him as hard as she could until Harry eventually fell off Ron and landed with his back pressed to Hermione's chest. She was sat on the floor cradling Harry as he stared at Ron. Hermione could almost feel that Harry was readying himself for another round.

They watched as Ron began to stir and then sit up. Harry loosened Hermione's arms and pushed them off him. Ron staggered to his feet and looked at the couple sprawled on the floor. He looked shocked more than anything else. For a second Harry was sure he was going to have to fight again, but then Ron turned away.

He walked quickly to his bed and grabbed his bag. He stuffed his clothes into it and then almost ran to the tent entrance. Just before he left Ron glanced over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione.

Neither of them were looking at him. Instead they were staring at the place where Ron had just been laying.

Without saying a word, Ron walked out of Harry and Hermione's lives for the third time.

The gust of wind that rushed through the tent as the opening flapped around brought Hermione to her senses. She moved her head so her lips were next to Harry's ear.

'Harry? Darling, are you okay?'

Hermione's words registered very slowly in Harry's brain. His eyes were still fixated on the point where Ron had been only moments before. He took a deep breath and leaned his head to the right, gently resting it against Hermione's.

Harry felt Hermione pressing her soft lips into his cheek as his gaze fell to his bloody hands. He didn't see as much blood as he expected, especially as he had hit Ron a considerable amount of times.

But as his eyes travelled up his chest, and passed Hermione's hands, he saw a crimson stain on his shoulder. Harry spun around in Hermione's arms, kneeling before her. His hands came up to her face as he saw the source of the blood.

The corner of Hermione's mouth was bleeding, the red substance dripping off her chin. Harry stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

'Hermione, your mouth...' Harry said in a ghostly whisper.

Hermione gave Harry a small smile and placed her hands in his.

'Harry, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine,' she said.

Harry shook his head at her words and removed his hands from hers. He reached up placed his hand on her cheek, stroking Hermione's soft skin with his thumb. He could see a small bruise beginning to form near the split in her lip. Instead of reaching for his wand Harry just willed his magic to pour out of the hand still on Hermione's cheek. He didn't know how or why he knew it would work, but the blood retracted and the split healed. The bruise steadily disappeared, and Harry lowered his hand to Hermione's waist.

The emotions they were both feeling mirrored the night they had first kissed. They were standing extremely close, with barely a few inches between their faces. Harry could feel Hermione's breath quicken, tickling his lips.

Her eyes were locked to his, as if she was staring straight into his soul. Harry blinked once.

He moved towards Hermione, simultaneously reaching up with one hand to hold the back of her head, his other placed just above her bum. Harry captured Hermione's lips in the searing kiss he had been desperate for. She gasped at the intensity and Harry grasped the opportunity and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for entry.

Hermione granted Harry's request, opening her mouth. Her own tongue immediately darting out to meet Harry's and engaging it straight away. They danced in each other's mouths for what seemed like the longest amount of time, both of them breathing through their noses in a desperate bid to keep the kiss alive.

They knew that this was their first true kiss, and neither wanted it to end. Eventually Harry and Hermione had to concede defeat to the need to breathe properly, and gently broke apart.

Hermione was the first to speak, 'Thanks, Harry,' she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

'That's okay,' Harry said, grinning again. He leaned his head forward again and kissed Hermione. It wasn't as desperate or passionate as before, but it still took the breath from them. When they broke apart once more Hermione stepped away from Harry and sat on her bed.

Harry followed, sitting down next to her and putting his arms around her. He then pulled her onto his lap, where Hermione immediately nestled herself into his chest.

'What about Ron?' Hermione said, not looking up from Harry's chest.

'What about him?' Harry replied nonchalantly.

'What if he gets hurt or-' Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

'Hermione, let's not worry about Ron anymore. He's gone, it was his decision. We didn't ask him to leave,' Hermione nodded into Harry as he spoke, 'and anyway, I for one don't care if he gets hurt. He hurt my Mione, and if anyone even tries to do that to you again, they're going to find themselves in for a whole new level of pain.' Harry placed a gentle kiss on the top of Hermione's head.

She looked up at him, a glimmer in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.

'Mione?' she said, her smile now fully formed. Harry beamed at her too, tightening his arms slightly.

'Yeah, it's short for Hermione,' Harry said.

'I know it's short for Hermione. But when did you decide you would call me that?'

'Er, about five seconds ago? It just struck me, there's got to be an easier name to call you,' Hermione's eyes narrowed, thinking that Harry was insulting her name. Harry quickly picked up on Hermione's change in demeanour. 'Not that Hermione isn't a lovely name, because it is. It's just that saying Mione is quicker,' Hermione's eyes were returning to normal, 'and it's a name only I will use for, because you're special to me and I love you.'

Hermione was beaming again and she raised her hand pulling Harry's face down to hers. Their lips locked and their tongues met.

After spending a few minutes kissing, Hermione decided they should move and stood up, leaving Harry's lap.

'We should move Harry. If Ron's somehow captured and his captors make him tell them were we are, then we could be getting a visit from someone other than Ron,' Hermione said wisely.

Harry stood from Hermione's bed and placed a brief kiss on her lips, and then said, 'That's another reason I love you.'

Hermione smiled and said, 'Right, I'll pack up our belongings in my bag and you wait outside.'

Harry did as he was told and left Hermione to pack up. He left the tent and felt the stiff night breeze on his face. He ran his hand along his rough jaw, feeling the length of his stubble and looked up, only able to see a few stars through the canopy of trees.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Hermione was at his side. She didn't say anything until Harry had brought his eyes down from the stars to meet hers.

'What were you thinking about?' Hermione asked, taking hold of Harry's left hand.

Harry shrugged. 'Just about the Horcruxes. We have to get three more. The cup, something of Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, plus something else. We're only halfway through this journey, Mione, and I've got no idea of where to look next.'

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and said, 'We'll be able to do it, Harry. It's not going to be any easier now that there's only the two of us, but we've still got to try, and we will do it, Harry.'

He heard the determination in her voice and he pulled out his wand. Harry waved it and the tent shrunk to a tiny size, small enough to fit in Harry's palm. He summoned it and placed it in Hermione's bag, which she was holding open. She drew the strings around the opening and slung it over her shoulder.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked her, holding onto her hand tighter, anticipating apparition

'Suffolk, there's a forest there,' Hermione said. Almost before she had finished speaking Hermione pulled Harry along with her. He felt the tight steel bands wrapping around his body, and he decided that if he had a choice of what crushed him to death, he would rather it be one of Hermione's hugs.

Barely a few seconds later they were in front of a huge sign, illuminated by several electrical lights.

'Er, Mione, is this Suffolk? And since when did a forest have electricity?' Harry's eyes wandered around the area they had landed in. Looking down he saw tarmac and once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could see a small log cabin with a sign on the front saying arrivals.

'This is a forest, Harry,' Hermione said. Harry turned to face her again.

'Then why is that there,' he pointed at the cabin, 'and why does it say arrivals?'

'This is a muggle holiday resort. It's called Center Parcs, and it's basically a village in a forest. There are loads of small houses that they stay at, and everyone cycles around instead of using cars.'

Harry watched as Hermione bent down and gathered a few stones and twigs. Completely bemused Harry said nothing. Hermione stood up and looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching them. When she had clarified that there wasn't anyone near them, she pulled out her wand and transfigured the stones and twigs into three suitcases.

'Take two,' Hermione said, motioning towards the suitcases. Harry picked them up by the handles and pulled them along using the wheels. They began to move towards the cabin.

As they were getting closer to the cabin Harry whispered urgently, 'So why are we here?'

'Because it will be more comfortable than staying in the tent,' they were only metres away from the cabin and Harry could see an open window and a silhouette inside, 'and they have double beds.'

Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look, and hurried to the window. Harry quickly caught up to her after he had recovered from her quip, and caught her saying, 'Hi, do you have any one bedroom accommodation available?'

As Harry reached Hermione's side he saw that the person inside the cabin was a man, and he was reminded of the muggle that had run the camp site at the Quidditch world cup, Mr. Roberts.

'It's quite late, check-in hours were a long time ago, why didn't you get here sooner?' The man was looking suspiciously at the pair of them.

'There was horrible traffic, we were stuck in a jam for five hours. My parents dropped us off. They're sending us on a week away, to see if we can look after ourselves and prepare for university,' Hermione answered effortlessly.

Harry could only marvel at Hermione's ability to think on the spot.

_'Bloody hell, I can't imagine what crap I would've spewed if I was the one doing the talking,' _thought Harry.

The man frowned for a second before accepting Hermione's story. Harry turned away from Hermione as she began to pay the man, and began to study the dark forest. He couldn't see anything of interest within the trees and when he turned around he found Hermione holding a key and a torch.

'Shall we go?' she asked with a smile. Harry held out his arm and she laced hers through it as they began to make there way down the road towards the main village.

'So how long are we going to be staying here for?' Harry asked Hermione. as they walked passed an expansive car park.

'Just for a few days. I just thought we could do with a bit more comfort, you don't mind do you?'

'Of course not, Mione, it'll be nice sleeping in a proper bed,' Harry replied, kissing Hermione's temple.

They continued walking in silence, only talking when Hermione was answering one of Harry's many questions about the muggle holiday park. She had told him the log cabins everyone lived in were separated into three categories, villas, lodges and tree houses.

'Which one of the three are we in?' Harry asked.

'We are in the tree house,' Hermione said, brushing her lips against Harry's cheek.

'How much did it cost?' Harry didn't want Hermione to spend all of her muggle money just so they could stay in a comfy bed.

'Let's just say that the tree house is the most expensive.'

When they came into sight of their new home for the week, Harry realised that Hermione had probably spent a lot of money. The place was practically a mansion, with wooden walkways and staircases on the exterior leading to the doors.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked up the main walkway to the front door. When they reached it Hermione unlocked it and they stepped inside. They were met with a view of a curving wooden staircase, an open plan kitchen, complete with all the appliances and the lounge, containing two sofas, two plush leather chairs and a wood burning fire. There was a large, slim chalk board spanning the length of a thin wall, separating the lounge and the kitchen.

Hermione dropped her suitcase and walked through the lounge and to the door on the other side. She peeked her head around and saw a bedroom with an en suite bathroom. Returning to Harry, who had dropped his suitcases as well, they moved up the spiral staircase and entered the master bedroom.

Hermione let out a gasp, at seeing the space before her. There was a floor to ceiling wardrobe, as well as a set of glass double doors leading to a balcony overlooking the surrounding forest. From the balcony they could see a hot tub on the patio at the back of the tree house.

'Harry, we should go to bed,' Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

'You go and get ready, I'll set up the sneakoscopes. We can't ward the place, there are too many muggles around. I think they would notice if the biggest house here suddenly disappeared.'

Hermione let go of Harry and walked off, making sure Harry's eyes were drawn to her bum as he had turned around, resting on the balcony. Harry smiled to himself at Hermione's attempt at a sexy walk. He knew that she didn't have to try anything to make him think she was sexy, but Harry understood that Hermione wanted to feel good about herself.

_'She's been ignored almost her whole life by guys. I should always make a show of checking her out when I can. I'm sure she'll feel better for it,' _thought Harry.

He waited for Hermione to get her things from her bag that was now on the bed and disappear to the bathroom. Harry opened the beaded bag and summoned his sneakoscopes. He charmed them to ignore any muggle signatures and then set about placing them around the tree house.

Returning to the bedroom, Harry decided to place wards on the room, just as an extra precaution. Then he changed into his pyjamas, daringly deciding to only wear his shorts. He sat on the bed nervously, waiting for Hermione to finish brushing her teeth and washing her face. Harry thought she would wait until tomorrow to have a bath, and he was proved right when Hermione exited the bathroom.

Harry looked over his shoulder and gave her a nervous smile. She pulled the covers off and slipped inside. Harry stood and took his turn in the bathroom.

As he entered he saw a large bath, a shower with a glass door, a toilet and an expansive sink. Standing at the sink he found his toothbrush already there, Hermione had obviously left it for him. He brushed his teeth and when he had finished he looked into the mirror. Opening a cupboard next to the mirror he found an electric razor, Harry quickly shaved off his rapidly growing beard.

He admired his now clean shaven face and began to think about the nights assumed sleeping arrangements.

_'Why am I getting nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Hermione? She my girlfriend, and we love each other, so what's the problem? I suppose I know what the problem is...' _Harry dropped his head.

_'I don't want to get hard and scare her. But that means either that by some miracle I manage to stop it from happening and there isn't a problem, not likely, or I tell her there's a high possibility that it happens and that I didn't want it to happen. No! I can't say that! What if she think I'm just with her for sex? Wait, this is Hermione, she'll understand. I hope,'_ Harry thought.

He stood at the door, took a breath and opened it. Hermione was laying on her side, staring at the door. She smiled as Harry left the bathroom and got into bed next to her. He felt the warmth of her body next to his and she moved closer to him, snuggling her head into his chest. Harry instinctively put his arm around her shoulders, holding Hermione closer to him.

'Mione, can I ask you something?' Harry couldn't see her face, so he wouldn't be able to read her reaction unless she moved. If that happened Harry knew he was probably in trouble.

'Mmhmm,' was Hermione's reply.

'There's a possibility that I might get a, er, an erection,' Harry mumbled.

'I know, baby, that doesn't bother me,' she said.

Harry was taken aback. He had thought that Hermione would be at least shocked, but she seemed to have accepted it.

'It- It doesn't bother you?'

'No. You're a teenage boy, and your body is supposed to react that way. It doesn't bother me, in fact, it's nice to know that you find me attractive.'

Harry pulled her closer and kissed Hermione's forehead as she adjusted her position.

'Thanks, Hermione.'

She wriggled around until she was comfortable and they fell into silence. Hermione fell asleep quickly, using Harry as a pillow. He didn't fall asleep as quickly, not because he was uncomfortable, but because he couldn't get over the fact that he was sharing a bed with Hermione.

* * *

><p>The sun streamed through the doors leading to the balcony. Hermione stirred, her hand running over Harry's smooth skin. She lifted her head from Harry's chest and saw that his eyes were still closed; his hair all over the place. She could feel Harry's legs entwined with her own. Looking back down at Harry's body, Hermione slowly ran her hand down passed his navel, and over the trail of hair that disappeared into his shorts. As she reached the waistband Hermione managed to control her curiosity, and brought her hand back up to his chest.<p>

She pressed her ear to his body, listening to his heart. The quiet beating soothed her to the point that she fell asleep again. She awoke again and found that Harry was still sleeping. Hermione glanced at the clock on the bedside table, where Harry had put his glasses.

It was eleven thirty. Hermione rolled off Harry and propped herself up on her elbows. She started to place small kisses on his face. Hermione kissed Harry's cheeks, his chin, his forehead and when he started to wake up, his lips.

His eyes flickered open, 'Mione, what're you doing?' he said groggily.

'Kissing you good morning,' she said, continuing to kiss him as he sat up. Harry looked at the clock and then at Hermione, who had backed up a bit and was sitting with her hands in her lap. He swung his legs out of bed and stretched, then walked over to the door to the balcony, throwing them open. The pleasant morning breeze swept into the room, bringing with it the smell of the fresh forest.

'Harry?' He heard Hermione speak from the bed.

'Yeah,' he said without turning around.

'I was wondering if we could do something,' Hermione said.

Harry was curious as to what Hermione was thinking about, and turned around to face her, leaning against the balcony in much the same way as he had done the previous night.

'What did you have in mind?'

'That we should have a bath,' she paused, 'together.'

'What? As in, we're in it at the same time?' Harry walked back into the bedroom, laying on his back on the bed, and letting his head fall backwards, Hermione now upside down to his eyes.

'Yeah, if you don't mind that is. I mean you've-' She stopped. Harry looked at her quizzically from his upside down position.

'I've what?' Harry asked rolling onto his stomach.

Hermione played with her fingers, ducking her head out of what Harry assumed was embarrassment, and looked at him through her eyelashes.

'You've seen me nude,' she said.

Talking without thinking wasn't something that Harry did a lot, but when he did and when he was talking about Hermione, it tended to come out much worse than he thought it would.

'I didn't ask to see you nude,' Harry said.

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at Harry. He realised that his words had been taken the wrong way once again.

'Mione, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I just meant, I didn't ask you to take your clothes off. I- I- Mione I'm sorry. You're beautiful and I like looking at you, not that I was looking, but it was hard to not look. I tried to just turn around, but sometimes you would move and then I would see,' Harry gestured towards Hermione, 'you.'

Hermione's anger had disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

'Do you know how cute you are when you're falling over your words?'

'Er, no?'

Hermione laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. She leapt off the bed and took hold of Harry's hands dragging him to the bathroom, picking up her wand on the way.

'Come on,' she said.

Entering the expansive bathroom she cast several charms at the bath, filling it with water, heating it and adding bubbles.

'Okay, we'll take our clothes off at the same time,' Hermione said, holding onto the bottom of her top after placing her wand on the side of the bath.

'But I'm only wearing shorts Mione. It's not fair if we go at the same time,' Harry said. With that Hermione pulled her shirt up and off. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Harry's eyes were drawn to her breasts. He moved forward, placing his hands on Hermione's waist, slightly pushing her flannel trousers down.

'Can I touch?' Harry asked. Hermione's response was to kiss him and Harry took that as a yes. His hands slowly trailed up her body and cupped her soft mounds. He squeezed and kneaded them, feeling Hermione's nipples beginning to stand up, pressing into his palms.

'Now come on Harry, at the same time,' Hermione said, after she had finished kissing him. Harry was aware that his loins were waking up and knew that it was only a matter of time before Hermione would be able to see how aroused she was making him.

'Three, two, one,' Hermione counted down. As soon as the Hermione's countdown finished they both pulled the clothes covering their lower halves down. Harry saw a patch of curly brown hair covering the area just above Hermione's nether region. She saw that Harry's manhood was half awake and she pulled him back to her, kissing him again.

She felt him between her legs as he became more aroused as their bodies came into contact. Breaking the kiss, Hermione turned away from Harry and stepped into the bath, then waited for him to follow. He raised his leg over the side and felt the warmth of the water running over his legs.

'You sit down first,' Hermione said. Harry lowered himself further into the bath, letting the water soak into his skin. When Harry was settled Hermione sat between his legs. The water line came up to the bottom of her breasts, and Harry reached around to cup them again, kissing her neck as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

'That feels nice, Harry,' she moaned. 'I take it you like it too?' It was obvious to Harry that Hermione could feel him pressing into the small of her back with his erect organ.

'Yeah, you're beautiful, Mione. I love you,' Harry said before he sucked on her soft neck.

'I love you too, darling.'

The couple continued to kiss, cuddle and explore the others body for another half an hour, Hermione casting the occasional charm to keep the water warm. They got out, dried each other off using the fluffy white towels in the bathroom, and went back to their bedroom. Both of them were still completely nude, and as Hermione bent over to retrieve her bag, Harry found her rather enjoyed the view of her round bum.

Hermione didn't noticed Harry's eyes on her behind and placed her bag on the bed. She removed Harry's clothes, passing them to him which caused her breasts to press together; Harry not complaining about the view again. He took them and got dressed as Hermione dressed too.

'Shall we get some lunch?' Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and followed her down the spiral staircase to the kitchen. Harry moved through the open plan space and pulled open a few cupboards, finding that they were fully stocked with food and drinks.

'Well, we're not going to starve,' he said. Hermione smiled at him and they decided to have a light lunch. Together they made tomato soup and sat down at the granite island to eat.

'Harry, how are we going to find the Horcruxes?' Hermione said, as she absently dunked some bread in her soup.

'Mione, I've thought of a way, but, you probably won't like it,' Harry said with a grimace. She ate her soup-covered bread and crossed her arms on the hard granite.

'What is it then?' she asked.

'I should try and look into You-Know-Who's mind,' Harry kept speaking so Hermione couldn't interrupt him as she opened her mouth. 'I know you don't like me doing it, but this might be the only way we're going to be able to find them. If he thinks about them, then I should be able to see where they are. And we have no evidence that says he knows when I'm inside his head,' Harry finished, making sure he covered all bases.

Hermione rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

'Harry... Are you sure there's no other way?'

'Mione, if there was I would use it, trust me.'

Hermione nodded. Harry waited for her confirmation and closed his eyes. He reached out and searched for Voldemort. Within seconds he found him and was pulled into his subconscious.

Harry was in a dark room. The great snake, Nagini, was circling his bare feet. There was no one else, only him.

_'Did the old fool find my Horcruxes? No, there was only ever one person that knew I was interested in them. But they're working at Hogwarts now, and Severus has informed me that Slughorn took a great interest in Potter last year. Is there a possibility that he told the boy about Horcruxes? It was near fifty years ago that I asked him, why would he remember? Especially as he had been so preoccupied with teaching this last year, and with Dumbledore dead there's no one to coax it out of him.'_

_'I have made six Horcruxes, splitting my soul into seven, the last piece remaining inside my body. The diary, in Lucius' possession, I need to get that back. The ring, hidden under my ancestor's shack, the locket, safely in the cave. The cup, Bellatrix's vault should hold that safely. The diadem, hidden within the deepest depths of Hogwarts. No one ever found the room of hidden things. And then of course there is Nagini...'_

Harry withdrew from Voldemort's mind, not believing his own luck. He jumped up from his seat and rushed to the chalk board.

'Harry! Harry, what wrong?' Hermione called, rushing after him. He didn't reply, not wanting anything to stop him remembering what he had heard. He picked up the chalk and wrote furiously on the board, starting with the previously unknown Horcruxes first.

_The diadem – Room of Requirement_

_The cup – Bellatrix Lestrange's vault_

_Nagini – With him_

_The locket – Gone_

_The ring – Gone_

_The diary – Long gone_

Hermione stared at the words Harry was writing and when he dropped his arm and put down the chalk, she pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given him. She kissed his cheek, saying, 'Oh Harry! This is brilliant! We've got the sword, and now we know where they are. Now the hard part is getting rid of them, but- Oh Harry!' she cried again, once more kissing him.

Harry now knew that the hardest part of their journey was complete. He was happy that Hermione was finally his girlfriend, and that they had discovered what the remaining Horcruxes were, and where they were located.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A longer chapter, because the last one was quite short. The poll is now closed. Fiction names it is! I'll probably just use my usual fiction name for Harry and Hermione's child. Leave a review, or don't. But that would make you a horrible person (Not really, you're lovely and thanks for reading :D).**

**Edit: I've just finished watching the Harry Potter Premiere Red Carpet event, and I can not put into words how emotional that was. And this is coming from someone who has never cried at films or books, but the speeches at the end from Dan, Rupert, Emma and of course our Queen, were remarkable, and had me in tears. They will stay with me forever. Just thought you'd ought to know. And that is the reason this is being posted now, on Thursday evening. We need to help keep Harry Potter alive, we need to keep writing fan fiction.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.  
><strong>

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

'What Horcrux should we go after first then?' Hermione asked. They were sitting on the sofa, the log burner giving off a comfortable heat. Hermione leaned into Harry, as his arm snaked around her middle and he took her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb.

Harry went over them in his mind.

_'The Diadem is at Hogwarts, the Cup is at Gringotts and Nagini is with him,' _he thought.

'I think we should go for the Cup first,' Harry said slowly. 'It's the closest to us, because it's at Gringotts, and to get the Diadem we're going to have to go to Hogwarts. Nagini will be the hardest to get to because it's always with You-Know-Who.'

Hermione nodded her head against Harry. 'Yes, I think you're right. To be honest, we're kind of being forced to find them in this order.'

Harry hugged her tighter. 'The problem is, how do we get into the vault?' He watched as Hermione frowned, and squeezed his hand.

'Harry, you know when I was captured?' Hermione said tentatively.

'Yeah...' Harry said, not knowing were Hermione was going with this.

'Well, when we got back I made sure I kept some of Bellatrix's hairs that had gotten stuck on my coat.' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'You did what?'

Hermione was worried that Harry wouldn't understand why she did it, so she quickly explained herself. 'I just thought that it would be useful to have them, you know, in case we needed to impersonate a Death Eater, and I stole some of Mad-Eye's polyjuice potion before we left the Burrow.' She finished and looked down at her hand in Harry's.

'You- Are- So- Clever- My- Love,' Harry said, kissing Hermione after each word. She looked at Harry, her face wearing an expression of shock. 'What?' he asked. 'That's an amazing idea, Mione.'

'You- You think it is?' Hermione said, still surprised at Harry's assault on her lips.

'Yeah, one of us can transform into her, then we can just walk into Gringotts and take the Cup from her vault.'

Hermione sat up from Harry's body. 'But how are we going to make the goblins open her vault for us?'

Harry was already formulating a plan and he jumped up, beginning to pace.

'We apparate to the Leakey Cauldron, one of us is under the invisibility cloak, then we go to Gringotts and use the imperius curse on the goblins to make them let us in,' he said excitedly.

'I don't think it'll be that easy Harry,' said Hermione. Harry stopped pacing.

'Why not?'

'Because, we've got to get into Gringotts first, and then there's the fact that I don't have the same wand. We'll need a goblin to take us on the cart down to the vault, then they'll have to open the vault for us and take us back up to ground level,' Hermione said, exasperated.

'Mione, a few imperius curses and we'll be set. Though, I'll probably have to practice using them...' Harry trailed off, thinking of a way to practice.

'Harry, you are not cursing innocent people. If- If you need to practice, you can do it on me,' Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Harry.

'I wasn't thinking of practising on innocent people. I was thinking of using animals,' said Harry, flopping back down on the sofa next to Hermione.

'You can't use animals, that's cruel,' she said, still glaring at him.

'Fine, I'll practice on you,' Harry grumbled, stretching out on the sofa and laying his head on Hermione's lap.

Hermione finally stopped her glaring and raised Harry's head slightly, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. She was greeted by her favourite lop sided grin as she opened her eyes.

'Just don't make me do anything stupid, or dangerous. I don't want to end up like you in fourth year when you smashed your legs on the desk,' she said, her hand stroking Harry's hair.

'Don't worry, Mione, I wouldn't do anything of the sort,' said Harry. 'I'll just have you do a handstand, or something.'

'Okay, but we need to prepare to go to Gringotts. The quicker we do this, the longer we might have to find the rest of the Horcruxes,' Hermione said. She stood up, forcing Harry to move his head from her lap. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, Hermione moved all of the furniture against the walls. Then she stood in the middle of the room, and looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry stared at her for a moment before getting the idea. 'Oh, right.' He too pulled out his wand and then stood facing Hermione.

'You ready?' asked Harry. He waited for Hermione's nod, and raised his wand. 'Imperio.'

A curious tingling warmth spread down Harry's arm. It seemed to flow directly from his mind and through his wand. Harry saw Hermione's eyes glaze over, and he knew that he had control of her. He willed her to do a handstand.

_'Do a handstand,' _he thought.

Harry watched as Hermione seemed to struggle. She bent over, but then quaked as she fought the curse. Hermione wobbled as Harry tried to make her do his will. Then she threw herself forward, landing on her chest. Harry lifted the curse at once and he helped Hermione as she gingerly rose from the floor.

'Mione, are you okay?' asked Harry. She clung to him and they fell back onto the sofa.

'It was easier to fight than in fourth year,' she said. Harry held her close to his body.

'Maybe that's because I'm not as powerful as … him,' he said.

Hermione snuggled into his chest and said, 'I think you're more powerful than him. I mean, you've been able to do wandless magic at will. You fixed my bruised jaw.'

A dark look came over Harry's face as he remembered Ron. 'I wouldn't have had to fix you if he hadn't hit you,' said Harry, determinedly not mentioning Ron's name. He was happy that Hermione followed his lead when she spoke again.

'Harry, are you ever going to talk to him again? Because he's been our friend for so long and I don't want him out of our lives forever.' Hermione spoke, Harry noted, with a certain softness to her voice.

He grimaced. 'I don't-' he paused. 'I don't know, Hermione. I would like to, but after he hit you … If he hadn't hit you, but still left, I would definitely talk to him. The only way I'm talking to him again is if he shows that he feels truly sorry for hurting you, and even then he's going to have to work hard, Mione.'

Hermione nodded, accepting that this was the best she was going to get out of Harry on the subject of Ron. Once she was settled comfortably on the sofa, cuddling with Harry, Hermione was finding it very hard to bring herself to tell him they really needed to leave now.

'Harry, this is really nice, but we need to get ready to leave.' She untangled herself from Harry and stood up. 'I'll get the polyjuice and go and transform. You transfigure something into Death Eater robes, and I'll meet you in the bedroom.'

Harry watched as Hermione rushed off up the staircase. He gave a heavy sigh, not really wanting to see his girlfriend as Bellatrix Lestrange, but he pulled himself together and gathered some cushions. Harry decided to try and use wandless magic on them. _'Wingardium Leviosa,'_ he thought, holding his hand out over them. To his great delight the cushion began to hover in the air and Harry made his way upstairs to the bedroom, the cushions floating along behind him.

Entering the bedroom, Harry let the cushions fall onto the bed. Once again trying to advance his wandless magic capabilities, he began to transfigure the cushions into a good representation of what Bellatrix wore. The black garments lay limply on the bed, and Harry went out to the balcony.

He couldn't describe why he liked standing on it so much, maybe it was the feeling of the gentle forest breeze tickling his face that reminded him of Hermione's breath on his neck. Harry waited until he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and was met by Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Hi,' said Hermione, uncomfortably, twisting her hands. Harry thought it was very odd seeing Bellatrix acting like a shy schoolgirl at a dance. To make matters worse for Harry though, Hermione seemed to only be wearing her underwear, although she was covered by a thick white robe. Harry knew that this was Hermione, but the fact that he was looking at Bellatrix in Hermione's sexy underwear made him cringe. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to look at that particular set of bra and knickers the same way again.

'Do you think you could put those clothes on, it's just that I don't want to ruin the memories I have of your underwear by seeing Bellatrix wearing it.'

Hermione immediately turned her back on Harry. He hoped that she understood why he was acting like this. Had it actually been Hermione that had come out of the bathroom, wearing just her underwear and a robe, he would've told her she looked beautiful and that she was probably wearing too much. But this was a clone of Bellatrix that had appeared wearing Hermione's underwear, so she had to get dressed, she just had to.

Harry turned away from Hermione and stared off into the dense forest once again. After a few minutes he heard Hermione say, 'Harry, we should go. The sword is in my bag, you'll have to take it for obvious reasons, your invisibility cloak is in there as well.' Harry didn't like hearing Bellatrix's voice using Hermione's words. He picked up Hermione's beaded bag and slung it over his shoulder. He opened it and reached inside, pulling the sword to the top, just to make sure that he'd be able to reach it easily if he needed to. Harry pulled his cloak out and held it in his hand. He took Hermione's hand, and made a face. Bellatrix's hands were rough, and nothing like the soft, dainty hands that Hermione possessed.

'One thing, Hermione,' he said just before they apparated out of their bedroom to Diagon Alley. 'Please don't call me darling.'

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. All around them people bustled in and out of the shops. There were several witches and wizards entering Olivander's with their children, some were staring at the Firebolt in the window of Quality Qudditch Supplies.<p>

Harry whispered to Hermione, 'Let's go.'

Hermione gave him a small nod and they advanced between the shops towards the large and imposing doors of Gringotts. To Harry, they seemed much larger than they once were, he wondered if that was only because he was about to try and steal something from within.

They were getting closer to the doors and Harry saw to security goblins holding Probity Probes. He acted quickly and sent a confundus charm at both of them. They gave a small start and Hermione faltered.

'I've put a confundus charm on them. Just walk in and say they already used the probes,' Harry whispered quickly to Hermione. She did as Harry said and she walked straight past them.

'Hang on, we need to check you,' said one of the goblins.

'But- But, you've already checked me,' said Hermione.

'Y-Yeah, you already checked her,' said the other goblin.

They agreed that they had already checked Hermione over, and she and Harry were able to proceed into the bank. For some reason, only a few goblins were present to serve customers, so Hermione walked over to one that was as far away from the other goblins as possible.

'I would like to visit my vault,' said Hermione, Bellatrix's voice making her words sound harsher than they were.

'Of course Madam Lestrange,' said the Goblin, 'I'll need to see your wand though.'

Hermione was taken aback. She and Harry hadn't discussed what would happen in this event. She glanced to her side, where Harry was hiding under the invisibility cloak and then back to the goblin. Harry didn't dare say anything, as the goblin was waiting and a silence had fallen in the back.

'Y-Yes, my wand. Of course,' said Hermione, handing over her own wand. The goblin took it from her and examined it. Then he handed it back to Hermione. Harry wasn't sure if he believed their luck. There didn't appear to be many goblins in the bank, and they had just got away with not having Bellatrix's wand.

'We needed to see your wand Madam Lestrange, because we've had reports that there was a possible theft at your place of residence. We need to make sure that you're not an imposter, and we'll lower the defences,' said the goblin.

'Yes, my wand seems to have disappeared,' said Hermione, going along with the story. The goblin then called out for another goblin to take Hermione down to her vault.

'Bogrod!'

Bogrod appeared and he motioned for Hermione to follow him. She did and so did Harry. They entered the catacombs beneath Gringotts and Bogrod said, 'If you'll step into the cart Madam Lestrange.'

Hermione stepped in and Harry quickly followed. Bogrod then whisked them away deep into the depths of Gringotts. Harry grabbed the cloak to make sure that it didn't fly off as they flitted past hundreds of golden vault doors.

When the arrived very near to the bottom of Gringotts, Bogrod stopped the cart. He pulled something out of a compartment and said, 'Follow me.'

Hermione got out of the cart and followed Bogrod. Harry walked beside Hermione and he said quietly, 'We might not need to use the imperius curse.' Hermione gave him another small nod. As they neared a corner Bogrod began to use the object that he had removed from the cart.

He was making a very loud noise that echoed off the caverns around them. They heard a roar, and then a massive weight shifting. They walked around the corner, and they saw it.

The fabled dragon that resided within Gringotts. Harry's mouth fell open, and he heard Hermione gasp. But they couldn't stare for long, because they had reached the Lestrange's vault. Bogrod opened the gold door and Harry and Hermione were met with a mass of gold. They stepped inside and the door sealed behind them.

'Well, I suppose we should look for something with the Hufflepuff badger on it,' said Hermione. Harry pulled off the cloak and stuffed it into Hermione's bag. Their eyes scanned the mountains of gold.

Initially they had no luck, but then Harry's seeker trained eyes found it. It was perched atop a shelf. The Cup was smaller than either of them had imagined. Hermione walked over to it and reached out to pick it up. Slowly she wrapped her hand around one of the handles and picked it up.

Harry had been expecting something to happen, and when nothing did after Hermione had walked back over to him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'll put it in my pocket,' said Hermione, and she pocketed the Cup. Harry pulled the sword out of the bag along with his invisibility cloak.

'Just in case we need to finish it quickly,' he said to Hermione, who nodded. She then turned to the sealed door.

'Er, I'd like to be let out now,' she called.

The door clanked and opened again. Bogrod was still present and he said, 'Did you get what you came for?'

'Yes, thank you,' said Hermione, walking away with Bogrod back to the cart. Harry followed silently and stepped into the cart before Hermione, just to make sure he didn't get left behind.

The ride back to the ground floor was much quicker than going down. They stepped out of the cart and Hermione thanked Bogrod.

When they had to walk through the foyer, Harry kept thinking that they would be stopped. But they weren't and they emerged into Diagon Alley. They hurried away, and Harry pulled Hermione into an alley. He pulled the invisibility cloak off his head and hung it on his shoulder.

She grasped Harry's hand, and disapparated

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione's bedroom was being lit only by the setting sun as they apparated back into it. Harry was holding the sword, his invisibility cloak hanging off his shoulder. Hermione pulled Hufflepuff's Cup out of her bag and quickly threw it on the bed. Then she put the sword down next to it, the metal clinked against the Cup.<p>

Hermione had transformed back into herself, and Harry completely forgot about the Horcrux laying on their bed. She had pulled off the Death Eater robes and was now standing in only her underwear. The very same underwear that Harry had earlier thought he'd never be able to look at again. The memories of Bellatrix Lestrange in Hermione's underwear were purged from his mind as he saw the real Hermione practically nude.

He surged forward and turned Hermione around. She gasped at the sudden movement, but she was silenced when Harry claimed her lips. She let her head fall back, and Harry trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts. He gently cupped her warm body, and pushed her breasts up so they were pushed out of the top of her bra slightly. He kissed and nipped at them, and Hermione began to moan. She cradled Harry's head, and he reached up her back to unhook the bra that was blocking his progress to her nipples.

Hermione finally found her voice and moaned, 'Harry- Darling- We need- To destroy- Horcrux.' Hermione's moans were stopping her from speaking properly. She desperately wanted Harry to continue, but she knew they had to stop.

She pushed herself away from Harry. 'Harry, we need to get rid of the Cup.' Harry nodded, and Hermione saw that he looked sad. 'We can carry on later, if you want to...'

'I'd like to,' replied Harry. Hermione nodded and pulled her robe off the hook on the back of the door. She put it on, marvelling at it's warmth.

'Okay, where should we destroy it?' asked Hermione. Harry picked up the sword, the Cup falling to the hilt.

'The kitchen, it's mostly made of stone. We'll just have to hope that nothing comes out of this one.'

Hermione followed Harry down to the kitchen. He placed the sword on the granite worktop, letting the Cup slide off. Then he presented Hermione with the sword. She looked surprised.

'Me?'

'Yes, you. You're the only one that hasn't had the pleasure,' said Harry.

'I- I don't know, Harry. I'm not strong enough,' stammered Hermione.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. 'Mione, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. I know you can do this.'

Hermione gave him a nervous nod, and took her position. She held the sword in both hands. She brought it up near her head, then swung down sharply. The Cup split into two pieces. There was a distant wail, and then, nothing.

Hermione tentatively let the sword drop onto the granite, and Harry rushed over to her. He enveloped her in a strong embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. He whispered into her ear, 'See? You did it. Everything's okay.'

Hermione didn't reply, instead she spun around in his arms and returned the hug.

'I love you,' said Hermione, her voice as quiet as Harry's.

They stood there, embracing for the longest time, Harry finally saying, 'Do you want to go to bed now? We've had a long day.'

Hermione didn't move in his arms. She spoke into his neck, her breath tickling the ends of his hair, 'If you want to. Do you want to continue what you started earlier?' Harry pulled away from Hermione to observe the mischievous smile that graced her lips.

'Yes, if that's okay?'

'Of course it is,' said Hermione.

'How far do you want to go?' asked Harry, trying to judge Hermione's answer from the look on her face.

'We'll see how far we go,' she replied. Then she unwrapped her arms from around Harry, and took his hand. Hermione lead him up the stairs and when they got into the bedroom she let go of Harry. She turned and walked seductively backwards, biting her lip, until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell gracefully onto it.

Harry didn't need Hermione to ask him to come over. As soon as she hit the sheets he began to move. He was on top of her in an instant. Their lips locked as Harry's hands found their way under Hermione's robe. They ran up and down her soft, smooth legs, and gently cupped her bum when they got to the top. Harry's mouth left Hermione's lips. He kissed and sucked on her neck whilst she pulled her arms free of the robe. She let her hands run through Harry's hair. Hermione quickly pulled off Harry's top, and as he removed her bra and began sucking on her small peaks, she left light scratches on his back.

Harry's tongue teased Hermione's nipples, and her moaning intensified.

'I- Want- You- Lower- Baby,' she gasped between moans and pants of passion. Harry grudgingly left her nipples, and began to trail kisses down her taught stomach. He did, however leave his hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading Hermione's soft mounds. Harry kissed his girlfriend's flesh and started to gently bite at her when he passed her navel. Hermione moaned louder as Harry got closer to her most sensitive area.

When Harry was nearly backing off the bed, he suddenly became aware of his state of arousal. He'd been so focused on pleasing Hermione that he'd forgotten that his manhood was suffocating inside his jeans and boxers.

'Mione, do you mind if I take the rest of my clothes off?' inquired Harry, as he was now kissing just above the top of her knickers.

'Let me,' was Hermione's response. She sat up on the bed, and waited for Harry to stand up in front of her. She eyed the bulge in his jeans, and looked up at him with hooded eyes. Hermione saw that Harry was looking rather worried. 'Don't worry, darling, I've seen you before, remember?' Harry didn't really relax, so she lowered his zip.

Hermione had been in half a mind to tease Harry, by pulling his zip down with her teeth. But she thought better of it considering how nervous he seemed to be. Once Hermione had undone his jeans, Harry let out a relieved sigh as the pressure was eased. She pulled his jeans down to his ankles, and Harry stepped out of them, taking his socks off as well. Then he went back to nervously watching Hermione, as she hooked her fingers around the waistband of his boxers.

Hermione gave Harry one last look, before she wrenched his boxers down. His organ bounced and wobbled a bit as it was released from its second prison. Hermione leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his member. Harry gasped, and Hermione took this to mean that she should carry on. She kissed his tip again, and then took his head into her mouth. The sensation that shot through his body was so much better than anything he'd ever felt before.

Harry could feel Hermione's tongue swirling around his tip as she became more confident with each of Harry's moans of pleasure. She raised her hand, starting to stroke Harry's length, slowly at first, but she speeded up as Harry moaned again. Hermione began to bob backwards and forwards in sequence with her stroking. As she managed to take him into her mouth deeper and deeper, Hermione dropped her hand to caress his balls.

He could feel himself about to reach his peak, and Harry thought it would best if he told Hermione what was about to happen.

'Mione, I'm gonna cum.'

Harry wasn't sure if she had heard him, at least until she took him deeper than she had done before. He couldn't stop it, and he exploded. Harry shot his seed into Hermione's mouth. She did her best to keep him in her mouth, but eventually she had to let him slip out.

Harry sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. He could feel a light sheen of sweat on her back, and pulled her close to him. He saw her swallow his load. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the face Hermione pulled.

'Harry, I liked doing that to you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it, but you don't taste very nice,' said Hermione, leaning on Harry.

'Do you know if there's anything I can do to change it?' asked Harry.

'There probably is. I'll take a look in a few books and see what I can find.' Harry beamed at her. That was classic Hermione. The answer would be in a book, but he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he pushed Hermione back down onto the bed.

'Harry, what're you doing?' said Hermione in surprise.

'You made me feel good. So, now it's my turn to make you feel good.'

Harry grabbed Hermione's knickers and pulled them down her legs. He threw them over his shoulder and she helpfully spread her legs for him. Harry was desperate to make her feel good too. He wanted her to feel the pleasure of having her boyfriend make her orgasm.

Harry looked at Hermione's vagina. He exhaled and Hermione twitched, the sensation raising her arousal. Harry hadn't ever done this before, so he said, 'Mione, I haven't done this before. Just … tell me what feels good, okay?'

'Hurry up, Harry, I'm practically dripping,' moaned Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione's demand. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out. He licked all the way from the bottom of Hermione's vagina to the top. She shook at his action and cried out.

'_I need to think of a better name to call Hermione's vagina. Hmm, pussy? No, too vulgar. Flower? Hmm, yes. Yes flower is good. She has "petals" and her clit is like a nub. Right, that's fine then,' _he thought.

Harry licked Hermione's flower from bottom to top, and then sucked on her sensitive nub. She cried out, and buried her fingers in his hair. She tasted good, and Harry never wanted to stop pleasuring his girlfriend. He needed to hear her cry out in ecstasy.

'Mione, can I use my finger?'

'Yes! Just- Don't stop!' shouted Hermione.

Harry sucked on his finger, then he slowly pushed it into Hermione's wet folds. He found that she was remarkably hot when he had pushed most of his finger inside of her. She was crying out, and Harry wondered if she could be reaching her orgasm.

He suckled on her most sensitive nub, and slowly moved his finger in and out. Hermione's legs suddenly clamped around Harry's head, forcing him to stay in the position he was in; licking and suckling her. He felt the walls of her flower contract around his finger. Harry stopped moving it as Hermione cried out the loudest she had ever done.

'Harry!'

He rode out her orgasm, and when she was finished he kept going with his ministrations.

'Harry, darling, stop. I want to see you,' said Hermione quietly. Harry was enjoying pleasuring Hermione so much, that he didn't want to stop. But he conceded, thinking that if he did as Hermione asked, she would be likely to let him do this again.

He unlatched his mouth from her beautiful flower and crawled up the bed. Laying next to her, Hermione used her wand to vanish the covers and then make them reappear over them. Harry didn't mind the warmth of the covers, even after he had just sweated buckets pleasuring Hermione. Hermione was facing away from him, laying on her side. Harry moved over to her and turned to lay on his side too.

Both of them were happy to fall asleep together, content that another Horcrux was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, you'll probably be able to guess that the Gringotts scene was a little rushed, as i wasn't originally planning to add it in. Also, there is no Thieves Downfall simply because I can't think of a way around it, and I don't want to go down the dragon route. Any suggestions to make the Gringotts bit better are welcome. **

**This story will probably end up being more of a chronicle, because I want to go through Harry and Hermione's lives with each other, not just stick to a particular point in their lives. That means they'll be several 'stories' within this story, kind of like 24, where Jack Bauer finds the terrorist but a new problem comes along right after, that kind of thing.**

**Poll is open on my profile: Should Harry be able to cast, and use effectively, the killing curse?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.  
><strong>

****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.****

**Chapter 9**

Harry awoke with Hermione's bum pressed against his groin. He realised that he was rock hard again, and tried not to move. Harry didn't want to wake up Hermione, who was still sleeping peacefully. As he carefully adjusted himself, she stirred slightly and rolled over, her leg draped over Harry.

Harry was now in a bit of predicament. Because of Hermione's movements, he was now pressing ever so faintly against her flower and if he moved forward he would push against her, probably causing Hermione to think that he was trying to do something to her whilst she slept.

Harry decided it would be best just to move back, but as he began to move, Hermione started to slowly move her hips whilst she slept.

Harry froze.

Hermione's hips moved faster, and she started to grind against him, his manhood slipping up and down Hermione's folds as she moved. As she had rolled over Harry could see Hermione's face and she muttered, 'Harry … don't … stop … close.'

Harry's eyes widened as he realised that Hermione was having a sex dream about him. He didn't know what to do. It was starting to feel good for him as well, and, if Hermione's mutterings were anything to go by, it felt good to her too.

She moved faster, and then suddenly she stopped. Harry waited, not sure what was going to come next. Then, Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry looked straight into them. Hermione blinked several times and pushed herself up on an elbow. She looked around their bedroom for a moment, then back at Harry.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Er, Mione, you kind of, er, well, you-' Harry stammered, and then sighed, saying, 'What were you dreaming about?'

Hermione frowned, trying to remember. Then a look of shock came over her face, and she blushed a deep pink. She buried her face in her pillow, and didn't say anything. Harry just stared at her, waiting for Hermione to say something.

Eventually she peeked at him, and when she found that Harry was still looking at her she went back to the pillow.

'Mione...' said Harry, trying to coax a response out of her. He placed his hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. It worked, and Hermione turned her head to meet Harry's eyes.

'I was dreaming about you,' she said quietly.

'So why are you trying to hide?' said Harry softly.

'Because, I- I was having a- a certain type of dream,' said Hermione.

'And what type of dream was that?'

'It was- Harry I had a sex dream about you!' cried Hermione, and buried her face in the pillow again.

Harry smiled to himself, and rolled onto his front so he was able to kiss Hermione. He started by kissing her back, worked his way up to her neck, and then to her exposed cheek.

'Mione, why are you embarrassed?' he asked.

'Bcaus I thnk I cme,' said Hermione, her voice muffled by the pillow.

'I didn't catch that,' said Harry. Hermione raised herself up from the pillow and before she could speak Harry claimed her lips. He placed a hand on her cheek and their tongues met.

'Because I think I came,' she said guiltily, after the kiss ended.

'You did,' said Harry matter-of-factly.

'Oh no!' Hermione cried out again and buried her face back into the pillow.

'Hey, Mione, shh, shh, it's okay, I don't mind,' cooed Harry, 'It was quite nice actually.'

Hermione finally decided to sit up, which pleased Harry for two reasons. One, now he could talk to her properly, and two, the covers fell away, revealing her breasts. Harry sat up too, and put his arm around Hermione.

'What do you mean, "it was quite nice"?'

Harry gave her a little squeeze and said, 'Well, you were kind of riding me.'

'What?' screeched Hermione. 'I was riding you?' She looked down into her lap. 'But I don't feel any different and there's no blood or-'

'Okay, riding wasn't the right word. You were grinding on me. I woke up and I was hard, then you rolled over and our parts were pushed together and you started to move, and then, well, you know,' Harry finished lamely.

'Why didn't you stop me, Harry? This is so embarrassing,' said Hermione.

'I didn't want to wake you up, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself. You said that you were close, and that you didn't want me to stop,' said Harry.

Hermione let her head fall into her hands.

'I said that?' she said, raising her head again, and looking up at Harry. He was trying very hard not to smile.

'Yes, darling, you said that. And I don't care one bit that you had a dream about me. In fact, I wish I had a dream about you, where we were going at it.'

'You, you do?' said Hermione, giving Harry a small smile.

'Yeah, of course, you're beautiful, Hermione, and I love you,' said Harry, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

When Hermione broke the kiss she looked down at Harry's lap and saw that he was still rather hard from here grinding. He was also slightly wet with her love juices.

'Harry, you're still pretty excited, aren't you?' said Hermione, nipping his ear.

'Yeah, I suppose I am.'

'Do you want me to,' she paused, giving him mischievous smile. 'Give you a blowjob?'

Harry found that hearing Hermione using such language aroused him even more. His organ twitched in reply and Hermione giggled. This made Harry grin wider than he'd ever done before. Hermione didn't giggle a lot, and he was happy that he was able to make her do it.

'You don't have to, Mione.'

'Well then, maybe we should go to the next level?'

The instant Hermione said that something happened to Harry. He had expected that if Hermione asked to have sex with him he'd be happy. But he found himself panicking.

'Mione, I'd love to. But what if- What if I'm not very good? What if I can't make you- you know …'

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's cheek.

'Harry, there's nothing to worry about. It doesn't matter if you can't make me orgasm during our first time. In fact, hardly any girls have an orgasm during the first time they have intercourse. It actually hurts a bit… and I want to do this with you before we go after the Diadem.'

'Mione, I don't want to hurt you,' said Harry softly.

'Harry, it only happens the first time,' she assured him.

'I- Okay. If you're sure, Mione. You want to do it now, right?' Hermione flashed Harry a grin and kissed his lips lightly. She rolled onto her back, then beckoned Harry to position himself over her.

He put his arms either side of her, supporting himself.

'It's okay, Harry. I'm ready,' said Hermione determinedly. Harry nodded and aligned himself with the opening in her flower. Just to make sure he was in the correct position, Hermione reached down and guided him until he was pressed at her entrance.

She gave a short moan at the contact. Harry could feel the heat radiating from her.

'You can start. One big push to break my hymen, then stop, please. I'll need to get used to having you inside me, then I'll tell you to start moving.'

Harry could only nod, he was so nervous. He was about to push in, when Hermione cried out.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' She grabbed her wand again and pressed it against her stomach. It glowed red for a brief moment then returned to it's normal milky-pink. 'We don't want a baby. At least not yet. You can go now.'

With that Harry thrust forward, hard. He felt Hermione's barrier for a moment, then it was gone as he broke through. Hermione cried out, this time in pain not passion. Harry didn't like hurting Hermione, but forced himself to continue on the justification that this would only hurt Hermione once, and then it would lead to a lot of pleasure.

Once he had passed her now broken barrier, Harry stopped as Hermione had instructed him. She had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily. Harry tried to distract her from the pain by kissing and suckling her neck like he had done earlier, and played with her breasts, his elbows now supporting him.

'Harry, start moving, slowly.'

Harry didn't stop kissing and playing with Hermione. He started to move his hips, easing in and out of Hermione. He felt guilty, but it was the first time he'd appreciated how hot and wet Hermione was for him. This made Harry feel quite good, especially as he'd been able to make her that wet, and turn her on that much.

'Mione, is it okay if I finish?' he asked. Harry had been trying to hold back, hoping that Hermione might start enjoying it. But she hadn't started to yet, so Harry didn't think she would today.

'No, it's okay, darling. You can cum.'

Harry let himself go, and spilled his remaining seed inside Hermione. His breath caught in his throat, as he throbbed inside her.

'I like that,' said Hermione. Harry looked at her, his expression curious. 'You … throbbing.'

Harry decided that instead of pulling out of Hermione, he should start to move inside her again. But Hermione stopped him short.

'Harry, not now, I ache. I just meant that I liked the feeling of you throbbing. Just moving in and out still hurts a bit.' At Harry's saddened face she kissed him deeply. 'I love you, Harry Potter. And I'm glad that we did it.'

'I love you too, Hermione Granger.'

Harry pulled out of Hermione, and rolled off her. Laying next to her, she moved into his open arms.

'Harry do you think you could clean my blood off us?'

Harry held the covers up, and saw that his penis was slightly red with Hermione's blood. Hermione's inner thighs were also a bit bloody.

Harry reached for his wand, but Hermione stopped him. 'Try without a wand.'

Harry frowned at her than stuck his hand down to both of their private regions. He focused in his mind and he felt an odd wiping sensation over his still penis. Harry wasn't sure why, but he could still feel Hermione's love juices coating his organ. He wondered if he had subconsciously decided to only clean Hermione blood off.

Hermione said, 'Well done, darling.' She kissed him, then they both settled down with each other. Hermione let her head rest half on the pillow, half on Harry's shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulders and they just lay there for a while, both of them consumed with love for the other.

They lay there together for a while before Harry said, 'We should get going,'

He removed his arm from around Hermione and swung his legs from under the covers and got out of bed. Hermione made an annoyed noise at not having him close anymore, but she stopped when she had a good view of his bum.

'But I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay in bed with you for the rest of the day,' she moaned, subtly moving the covers to expose her breasts and most of her abdomen. When Harry turned around after pulling on some fresh boxers, Hermione noted that he did take in her body, but he didn't let the sight faze him too much.

'We have to, Mione. We've got to find the Diadem. Then it's just the snake, and we're so close to finishing him.'

Hermione sat up and looked sad. There were delicate tears falling down her still slightly red cheeks.

'Okay,' she said solemnly. Hermione clambered out of bed and walked over to Harry. She pressed her naked form against him, and she felt his arms wrap around her. 'I'm scared, Harry.'

'So am I.'

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had spent the majority of the day planning what they were going to do. They were trying to decide how they would get into Hogwarts. The Marauders Map helped them greatly, but Harry mood was even further dampened when he caught sight of Ron's name. It was wandering the corridors, but Harry didn't follow much after that, having no interest in Ron.<p>

Unfortunately, Hermione did have an interest in Ron, and when she saw his name and his footsteps she said, 'Look Harry,' pointing at the map.

Harry grunted and looked elsewhere on the map. In his peripheral vision he saw Hermione cross her arms and glare at him. 'You're not still angry with him, are you?' asked Hermione.

'Shouldn't I be?'

'No you shouldn't. He didn't really mean to hit me, he just lost control. And he looked really sorry.'

When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione said, 'He's been your best friend for nearly seven years Harry. Doesn't that count for anything?'

Harry didn't answer again and turned away from Hermione, showing her his back. He could feel his eyes beginning to prickle.

_'God, Ron's my best friend. I can't stay mad at him. Even if he did hit the love of my life. His family accepted me, and they treated me as if I was part of their family. He doesn't deserve this from me.'_

And Harry broke down. The tears flowed down his face and Hermione rushed to him. She turned him around and hugged him, stroking his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. It took him a few minutes to calm down, and when he did, Hermione kissed him.

'We'll have to go to Hogsmede and see what we can do from there,' croaked Harry. They hadn't been able to find any way into the castle. The map had shown them that the place was being guarded, and the secret passages had particularly heavy security near them.

Hermione merely nodded and began to pack up all of their things. She doubted that they would be coming back to their tree house home. Once everything was packed into her bag Hermione sat on the sofa where Harry had been waiting for her.

'Harry, friends fight. But the best of friends stay friends even if they do fight,' she said, rubbing his back as she sat down next to him. Harry nodded, kissed her cheek, and stood up. Hermione stood too, and took Harry's hand.

'Do you think we should go and tell the staff that we're leaving? Or should we just go?' asked Hermione.

'Just go, we've wasted enough time. Anyway, we paid for the place, so they can't complain,' said Harry.

Hermione chewed her lip, not wanting to leave without telling anyone. She looked at Harry, and she was forced to stop chewing on her own lip, because he had just pushed his own against hers. Hermione's hands wandered through Harry's hair, and his playfully squeezed her bottom.

'What was that for?' asked Hermione breathlessly.

'You just look so good when you bite your lip,' he said simply.

Hermione let a small smile grace her features, as Harry complimented her. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, 'You can apparate whenever you're ready, Harry.'

Five seconds later the crushing darkness enveloped them as they apparated towards Scotland.

The first thing Harry saw when they arrived at Hogsmede was a lot of white. The snow had covered everything in the village and there were icicles hanging from the roofs. The first thing Harry heard wasn't as blissful as the chill breeze that usually accompanied such conditions, but a blaring din that sounded throughout the village and echoed off the surrounding mountains.

Hermione was still clutching Harry's hand, and his first instinct was keep quiet and run. 'Stay quiet,' he urgently whispered to Hermione, and then he tore off, pulling Hermione along with him. Several dark shapes emerged from the Three Broomsticks and began to fan out across the immediate vicinity.

'Potter?' one of the men bellowed. 'If that's you, there's no point trying to hide from us. There's a curfew, and everywhere is closed!'

Harry ignored the man's claims, and kept running. He ducked down an alley, Hermione still in tow, and then up a set of stairs. They were now on a raised platform, Harry and Hermione hiding behind a concrete wall.

Hermione peered through a large crack in the solid grey mass before them, and scanned the ground beneath them. She quickly retracted her head after a few seconds, and pointed directly beneath them. Harry understood what she meant, and looked around them. He saw another staircase leading down, and jerked his head towards it. Hermione followed him as they moved as fast as they could whilst bent over, so as not to give away their position, and they hurried down the staircase.

Harry saw another set of stairs that he thought he recognised as the ones that lead to the station. Hermione was hot on his heels as they rushed towards them, but just as they were nearing them, a door to their left shot open.

'In here, Potter!' hissed a voice from within the shadows.

Harry didn't think twice and he grabbed Hermione's hand again, pulling her into the building. As soon as they were inside they had to descend some more stairs and they found themselves in a well lit basement.

Above the fire hung a painting of a young, blonde haired girl.

'What the devil do you think you're doing, Potter? Coming to Hogsmede! Why put yourself in such danger?'

An old man had shuffled down the stairs after them, but was still hidden in the shadows thrown off by the harsh, angular walls.

'Who are you?' said Hermione.

'I'm Aberforth Dumbledore,' said Aberforth hurriedly, 'Now back to my questions. Why are you here Potter?'

Harry was startled. Standing before him was Albus' brother, yet the late Headmaster had never told him that he had a brother.

'I- I need to get into Hogwarts. I was given a mission by your brother, I need to get into the castle to finish it.'

'No, you don't need to get into the castle. You need to get away, now!'

'NO!' Harry shouted louder than he'd ever done before, angry that this man was trying to tell him what to do, and objects around the room started to levitate. The cups on the lone table flew across the room and smashed against the wall, the chairs crumpled where they stood. It was only Hermione's touch that calmed Harry down. She had moved over to him and taken his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

'Darling, calm down, it's okay,' she whispered.

Aberforth was standing stock still, and was wearing a mixture of shock and fear on his face.

Harry spoke slowly. 'I have no intention of harming you, Aberforth. But it is vital that I get into the castle. If you don't know a way in, we'll stay here until the morning and then we'll look for a way in.'

'There- There is a way in,' said Aberforth quietly. And he turned to the portrait of the young girl and said, 'You know what to do.'

Harry and Hermione watched as the girl turned away and began to walk off into the distance. Aberforth left and quickly returned, some water and ham sandwiches floating in front of him.

'Here, you should eat,' he said nervously. Harry and Hermione plucked a glass of water and a sandwich out of the air, and slowly ate them as they watched the girl begin to walk back towards her original position.

Harry finished his glass and sandwich, putting them down on the table. As he turned to see if Hermione had finished, he saw that there was a figure coming back to the front of the picture with the girl. Hermione was already watching as the portrait swung forward.

'Neville!' she cried out, her hands covering her mouth.

'Heya guys,' he said, trying not to laugh at the stunned faces before him. 'Here, I'll give you a hand.'

Neville crouched down in the opening behind the portrait and held out his hand. Hermione went first, Harry giving her a leg up so she could reach Neville. Harry then jumped, grabbed Neville's hand and clambered up into the passage.

'Goodbye, Aberforth,' said Harry simply, and he turned away to follow Neville down the passage.

'My god am I glad that you two are back. Ron's been refusing to tell us what happened whilst you were away. He's been acting really strangely actually,' said Neville as he continued to lead Harry and Hermione down the tunnel.

'We got together, Neville,' said Hermione. Neville stopped walking and Harry walked right into the back of him. After he had regained his balance, Harry saw that Neville was staring at the two of them.

'You got together? As in, boyfriend and girlfriend?'

'Yeah, Neville,' said Harry, sighing.

'Wow. Well done, Harry. Hermione's amazing, in fact I actually had a thing for her for a while-' Neville trailed off, looking extremely apprehensive as Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

'I am still here, Neville.' He looked at Harry, and was relieved to find that the boy with the lightning scar and the weight of the world on his shoulders was looking quite amused.

'Yeah, she is pretty amazing, isn't she?' Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer, kissing her temple. Hermione couldn't help but smile whenever Harry showed her affection in this way.

As they started moving again, Hermione slipped into thoughts about Neville.

'_Neville used to like me? Well, that shouldn't really come as a surprise. I was the only girl that ever talked to him, it's not like I'm the prettiest girl in the school. But if I wasn't with Harry, then maybe I'd go for Neville. I mean, look at him now. He's gone from looking like a clown, to looking like some kind of model. Harry's lucky that I love him so much, otherwise Neville would totally be able __to have me,' _thought Hermione.

She giggled to her self by accident and was met with an odd look from Harry.

'Why are you laughing?' he asked. She took his hand as they kept treading Neville's path.

'I'm just thinking about how Neville used to look, and now he's so manly,' she whispered. When Harry looked hurt she said, 'But don't worry Harry. I love you, don't think that I'm going to run off with Neville because he looks hot.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione gave him a quick kiss. That was enough for him; he believed her.

They seemed to be reaching the end of the passage because there was a crack of light visible from the slight distance that they were at. Neville stopped and then pushed forward on what seemed like a wall. When it swung open Harry realised that it was another portrait.

'Hey guys, look who's here!' Neville called out. Harry and Hermione could hear talking that was instantly silenced when Neville's voice rung around the room. Then Neville stepped to the side, revealing Harry and Hermione behind him.

There was no movement or sound for a second as everyone within the room looked at the two teenagers, still holding hands. Then there was an explosion of noise as the people began cheering as they saw who Neville had lead to them.

'Harry!'

'He's here!'

'Look everyone!'

'It's Potter! POTTER is back!'

Everybody in the room called out at the same time, and the crowd surged forward as Harry, Hermione and Neville jumped down from the portrait hole. Harry saw lots of faces he knew. Seamus and Dean were there, Lavender and Parvati, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Michael Davis the Ravenclaw. As he scanned the room his eyes stopped moving when they reached someone else.

Ron was hanging around at the back of the group, not looking at Harry and Hermione, but at the floor. Harry nudged Hermione with his elbow and she noticed Ron too. She took his hand again and pulled him forward as the crowd parted to allow them through. Harry didn't have much choice in the matter. He knew that Hermione was desperate for them to all be friends again, and she thought that this would be the perfect time to make up.

When they reached Ron, everyone was silent again. The crowd watched with baited breath as Harry and Hermione stood before Ron. The couple were waiting for him to raise his head and meet there eyes. It took him a while but Ron finally raised his head. He looked at Hermione, then at Harry.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said. There were tears in his eyes and he tried to speak again, 'I didn't mean-' But Harry had already pulled his best friend into a hug. Then Hermione joined in and the two boys released an arm to include her in the hug too. Together they stood, holding each other for a long time, each of them knowing that they were all sorry for how they acted. Harry, for hitting Ron. Ron, for hitting Hermione. And Hermione, for not revealing her true feelings sooner.

They were brought back to the harsh reality of the situation when a bright flash engulfed them. They all turned to the direction of the flash, and saw a much older Colin Creevey, still clutching his camera. He gave them an apologetic smile for interrupting them, and took a few steps back.

The trio separated and Harry saw that Hermione was crying slightly. He wiped her face, and kissed her cheek. There were several _woops _ and wolf whistles, and Harry sent some dirty looks in their general direction. He stepped back from Hermione, but took her hand as Ron stood on his other side.

'Right, so I'm back,' he said to the crowd of students.

'It's good to have you back, Harry!' called out Seamus.

'Yeah, good to see you,' said Dean.

'Okay, thanks guys. But we don't have time to catch up. There's something I need to find.'

There were mutterings around the group, and they seemed to listen more intently.

'It's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Do any of you know anything about it?'

No one answered.

'Okay, does anyone know where I can find some one that might know something about it?'

'Well, the ghost of Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, might know,' said Luna.

'Okay, great. Where can we find her?' asked Harry.

'Follow me, we'll see if she's in Ravenclaw Tower,' said Luna, walking towards the door. Harry and Hermione followed her, but stopped when she did. Luna turned around and said, 'Aren't you coming, Ron?' Harry and Hermione looked at each other, knowing that Ron probably didn't want to come because he still felt a bit awkward around them. Ron shuffled over to them and Luna gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Harry and Hermione's mouths fell open. They couldn't believe what Luna had just done. Ron had turned bright red and gave them a taught smile while raising his eyebrows.

'Are you two- Are you- Are you together?' stuttered Hermione. Luna smiled at the brunette.

'Yes, we are,' answered Luna, she smiled at Harry and Hermione.

'Right, okay. Congratulations guys,' said Hermione, trying to let the new revelation sink in.

'Let's go,' said Harry, motioning towards the door.

Hermione, Ron and Luna followed Harry as he opened the door. They stepped out into the corridor and Harry stopped. He looked around at the door they had just come through, and found that it had disappeared.

'Were we just in the Room of Requirement?' he asked Luna and Ron.

'Yeah, we've basically taken to living in there since the Carrows are just fucking brutal now. Aberforth is getting food to us, and Neville is kind of the leader,' said Ron as they hurried through the stone corridors of Hogwarts, following Luna as she lead them to Ravenclaw Tower.

'The Carrows are here?' said Harry disbelievingly.

'They're teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. But now it more like the Dark Arts now. They tried to make us use the Cruciatus Curse on first years. They didn't get to me during the lessons, but Neville refused and that's why he's all covered in cuts and stuff,' Ron answered again.

He had recovered from the initial awkwardness, and it was kind of like having the old Ron back from a few years ago.

They descended some more staircases and rushed though some more corridors, avoiding any students and staff. They reached a spiral staircase and they moved up it as fast as they all could. After they had climbed in tight circles, and were suitably dizzy, they reached a door with no handle or keyhole. There was, however, an bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Luna reached out and knocked once.

The mouth of the eagle opened and said, 'What question can you never answer "yes" to?'

Hermione instantly went into answering mode. Her brow furrowed and her eyes remained still. Luna looked around dreamily, saying, 'Hmm … '

'Are you asleep?' Hermione blurted out.

'Yes,' said the eagle. The door swung open and the four of them entered Ravenclaw tower. For the first time in their lives Harry, Hermione and Ron saw another common room. Ravenclaws common room was large, and circular. There were arched windows along the walls, the ceiling was domed and there were stars painted on it. Similar to the Gryffindor common room though, were the tables, chairs and bookcases. But in contrast there was a white marble statue standing in a niche opposite the wall.

'That's Rowena Ravenclaw,' said Luna, pointing to the statue.

'Where's the Grey Lady?' asked Harry. He had strode towards the statue, and then turned back to Luna.

'I prefer to be known as Helena,' said a voice from the shadows.

Helena Ravenclaw emerged from the shadows, floating eerily towards the group.

'We need to know where the Diadem is. It's vital that we find it,' said Harry.

'The Diadem is lost,' the Grey Lady said haughtily.

'No, it isn't. There was someone, a long time ago. He found it, and he brought it back here. Now I need to find it,' argued Harry.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' she cried out.

'Yes, you do! And if you don't tell me where it is, everyone is going to die!'

'Oh are they? And who, exactly, is going to kill them?'

Helena was getting on Harry's nerves. Was she purposefully being unhelpful, or did she really not know anything about the Diadem? Harry thought that it was very unlikely that she didn't know anything about the Diadem. She must have had this conversation with Voldemort too.

'Voldemort!'

'Harry! You can't-' started Hermione but she was cut off.

'If I don't find the Diadem, and destroy it, he can't die! Please you have to help us!' Harry shouted, ignoring Hermione, trying to make Helena understand.

'Harry, he's going to know that you're here. They're probably at the gates now!' shouted Hermione.

At the precise moment, Lord Voldemort's cold, high voice reverberated through the castle.

'Harry Potter! I know you are here! My Death Eaters are here with me, along with all my followers, human and monster alike. If you do not present yourself within ten minutes, we will attack you. And anyone that stands in our way, will die. Ten minutes, Harry Potter.'

Voldemort's voice faded out, and everyone in the room looked around at each other, their faces betraying their fear. Harry looked back at Helena.

'Please, you have to tell me,' he pleaded with her.

She looked nervous, her pale white face showing some concern now.

'He took the Diadem and he hid it where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. And if you know, all you have to do is ask,' said Helena, and she faded into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I realise that quite a lot of you don't like Ron, but he's back and won't be causing anymore trouble, at least not for the next three chapters and won't feature that much in the story after now anyway. Not for another, oooooo, fifteen chapters?

This is the first tim Harry and Hermione have sex, was it realistic?

Was Neville okay? What about how Harry, Ron and Hermione interact?

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.**

**Warning: Strong language in Authors Note.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

'Room of Requirement,' said Harry, and he sprinted to the door, wrenching it open and tearing down the spiral staircase. Hermione, Ron and Luna followed after him, doing their very best to keep up with his rapid pace.

'Harry! How can you be sure?' called Hermione from behind him.

He could hear his friends' ragged breathing as they descended the stairs and they reached the corridor.

'It's like Helena said, if you need to ask, you'll never know,' he shouted back, pushing his way past students still wearing their pyjamas. Voldemort had only spoken a few minutes ago, but it seemed that most of the school was now awake. Hermione had caught up with Harry, and grabbed his arm. He was forced to slow down, but moved swiftly through the corridor.

'I hid my potions book in the Room last year,when Snape was after it. I wanted to be able to find it again, so I put it near this bust, and I put a wig and a tiara on it. That battered old tiara was the Diadem; I'm sure of it. It was right there, I touched it, but I didn't know about Horcruxes. If I had, there would only be one left,' he said to Hermione as they continued up more staircases trying to get to the Room of Requirement, pushing their way through the students. Ron and Luna were barely keeping up.

'Harry it's not your fault. Everyone's in danger because Voldemort's alive,' said Hermione.

Once they were clear of the students Harry started to run again; Hermione breaking effortlessly into a matching pace alongside him. They encountered more students throughout the castle, but ignored their confused looks and impulsive questions as they saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger tearing past them. Ron and Luna were falling further and further behind from the sprinting couple.

Harry and Hermione skidded to a halt as they reached the Room of Requirement. The door was vanishing before their eyes, and several people were rushing away from the Room, about to turn the corner into a hallway.

'Ginny!' Harry shouted at the mane of red hair that was about to disappear around the corner. Ginny stopped running and turned around. She saw Harry and Hermione, and hurried back to them. 'Ginny, I need to know, is anyone's in the Room?'

'No, everyone left when You-Know-Who was talking. Everyone that you saw in the Room of Requirement when you came back are fighting. The rest of my family are here too. Except Charlie, he hasn't had time to get here. Even Percy has come back. He was raving about how he's realised that the Ministry is corrupt. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Aberforth came too,' she said.

'Okay thanks Ginny,' she turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm, 'We need to talk later.'

Ginny looked between Harry and Hermione and nodded. Harry was fairly sure she had seen that they were holding hands, but he wanted to make sure she knew that he had a girlfriend now. Just as he let go of her arm, Ron and Luna appeared, red-faced, panting and sweating.

'Gin- Ginny,' gasped Ron, bent double, his hands on his knees. 'What're you doing out of the Room?'

'I'm fighting, like everyone else Ron. Come on, Mum wants to see you,' said Ginny as she started to run away.

'Great, more running,' mumbled Ron as he and Luna jogged after Ginny.

Harry and Hermione were left alone in the hall. Looking at one another, Harry could see the longing in Hermione's eyes – longing that was echoed in his own. They were desperate to have contact with one another, as they hadn't gone so long without kissing since they had been together. As they drew near each other, set to remedy that, Voldemort's voice rung out again.

'It has been ten minutes Harry Potter, yet you are not here. I want you to know that everyone that now dies, died because of your _cowardice._'

And Harry and Hermione moved towards each other. Her left hand rose to touch his cheek, his arms wrapping around her body. Their lips met, and the kiss was desperate and full of longing and fear. Neither wanting to lose the other to the cold grasp of death. For fifteen seconds they embraced and kissed, until the whole castle shook and there was a almighty bang.

They sprang apart and looked at each other, then Harry closed his eyes, held Hermione's hand tightly, and began to chant in his head.

_'I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book.'_

Harry opened his eyes and was met by the familiar door to the Room of Requirement. He looked at Hermione and then pushed open the grand wooden doors. Harry immediately recognised the mountains of discarded possessions and the paths that they created. As they advanced deeper into the Room of Hidden Things, the doors banged shut behind them.

Hermione was startled by the sound and jumped into Harry. He caught her, and held her close as he looked around, trying to remember where he had actually hidden his book.

'Can you remember where you hid it?'

'Er, no.' said Harry. Hermione looked worried.

'Do you know where we should start?'

Harry looked wildly around.

'I think it was over here,' said Harry, although he was still unsure. Hermione picked up on this, but she followed him anyway as he lead her down a path made up everything from old tables and chairs, to cages and gramophones. They rushed through the debris for a long time, Harry not recognising anything along the way.

Eventually both of them got too tired to do anymore running and they collapsed on a couple of chairs.

'Harry, we need to find, the Diadem,' Hermione said breathlessly.

'I know Hermione!' snapped Harry. She glared at him. 'I'm sorry, Mione. It's just that it's so annoying that I can't remember where I hid the book.'

Hermione's face softened and she put a hand on Harry's knee.

'I know. Okay, you need to calm down and- Harry!' Harry had doubled over in pain, his hand jumping to his scar. 'What's wrong? Is it Voldemort? Are you in his mind?' asked Hermione, her voice frantic.

_Harry was standing at the edge of Hogsmeade. He looked up at Hogwarts, and saw one of the roofs being blown off of the tower it belongs to. His giants were wreaking havoc on the ancient castle. He turned his head to look at some of his Death Eaters that had not been sent into battle yet. The blond head of Draco Malfoy sticking out in the swathe of black._

_'Enter the castle, my loyal followers. Go, destroy them, have no mercy,' he said, and when Draco didn't move apart from the jostling he received because of the Death Eaters rushing to meet their masters demands, he beckoned him to him. Draco moved slowly and rigidly towards the master he reluctantly served. When Draco was directly in front of him, he said, 'Now, Draco, if you don't enter the castle, and do what I ask, I will kill you. That is not an empty threat, you know that, you saw what I did to the Minister. I have a special task for you, Draco. I want you, to enter the castle, and find me Harry Potter. If anyone gets in your way, I expect you to kill them. Find Potter, when you do touch your mark, call me, and I will be there to finish him. Now, GO!' Harry bellowed._

_Draco turned and ran towards the castle, scared for his life. Harry looked down at his wand, he saw his spidery hand holding the thin yew wand, and wondered if it would serve him well when it came to killing the boy. He felt his snake on his foot and looked down._

_'Ah, Nagini. You will feast when we enter the castle, do not despair.'_

Harry was back in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was kneeling on the floor and had a tight hold of his hands.

'Harry, baby? Are you back?' Harry shook his head and blinked rapidly.

'Yeah, I'm fine Mione,' he said, standing up from his seat and pulling Hermione to her feet as well. 'And I think I'm starting to remember where I put my book.' Harry was already jogging away before he finished his sentence. Hermione kept pace with Harry, and they rounded a corner. 'Yes! It's here!' Harry said, pointing straight ahead.

'That's it?' asked Hermione, as she followed Harry towards the bust that was getting closer and closer to them. They reached it and found the bust of the ugly old warlock. Atop its head was the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

'We've got it Mione, we did it! Only one more!' Harry shouted in happiness. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm, and opened her beaded bag. She pulled out the sword, and held it in both of her hands.

'Should I do it, or do you want to?' she asked Harry. He shrugged.

'I don't mind, I've destroyed the Diary, you've destroyed the Cup. You can do it if you want.' Hermione nodded and Harry picked up the Diadem from the bust. He placed it on the stone floor, and looked up at Hermione. 'Ready?' She nodded.

Hermione took a steadying breath, and stabbed downwards. The point of the sword connected with the sapphire in the middle of the Diadem and the ancient artifact, and it split. They heard another distant wail, both of them knowing that this was the part of Voldemort's soul being destroyed. She dropped the sword and launched herself at Harry. She pressed her lips to his and kissed her boyfriend.

'Only one left,' she said, smiling at Harry.

'Just think, we were worrying a few days ago that we wouldn't be able to find any of them,' said Harry. 'But we should probably get going. Only the snake, then it's the final showdown.'

They hurried through the piles of objects again, towards the door. Reaching it, Harry pushed it open and was met with a horrific scene of destruction. There were bodies strewn everywhere in the corridor, some students in their uniforms, some in their casual attire. There were dead acromantula, and Death Eaters as well.

'Oh no,' Hermione said quietly. She had knelt on the floor and next to two bodies. Harry joined at the side of the fallen. Harry fell to his knees beside her. Tears filled his eyes as he registered just who was lying there. Remus and Tonks. Leaning closer to Hermione, he wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Rubbing her arm, he knew that he couldn't make it better. Hermione would still be upset; their favourite teacher and Auror would still be dead. Harry stiffened slightly as he thought of Teddy; their son who was now orphaned.

He was wiping his eyes when a jet of light flew past his face. He pushed Hermione to the floor, protecting her with his own body, whilst twisting in the direction the spell had come from. His wand already in his hand, he pointed it at the Death Eater at the end of the corridor and sent a blasting hex at them. It connected and the Death Eater was sent smashing into the wall.

'Come on, we need to move,' Harry shouted, as the castle shook again and the wall at the end of the corridor where the Death Eater had just been exploded, showering them with rubble. A giant peered through the hole it had just made and Hermione shot a stinging hex at its eye. The target was as big as a plate, although generally out of proportion with its body, and Hermione's spell hit the giant. As they rushed past the hole, Harry saw out onto the grounds as the giant was stumbling around holding its face in agony. A ferocious battle was taking place – hordes of acromantula, Dementors and werewolves attacking the students, professors and Aurors.

They rounded a corner, half jumped down a staircase, and ran into a fully fledged battle. Seamus and Dean were fighting what looked like Dolohov and Travers. Harry and Hermione immediately sprung to their friends' aid, but before they could fire off any curses, Lord Voldemort's voice was once again ringing throughout the castle.

_'Harry Potter, you have failed to comply with my demands. Many of your friends have died, but I will give you an opportunity to dispose of your dead with dignity. My followers are to cease any attacks, and return to me in the Forbidden Forest. You have one hour to meet me in the Forest Potter, or I will enter the battle and seek you out myself. And anyone that stands in my way, will die.'_

Voldemort's voice faded and Dolohov and Travers both lowered their wands. They made to leave but Harry raised his wand and free hand, shouting, 'Stupefy!' The Death Eaters fell to the ground and without Harry saying a word; their wands flew into his hand. 'Reducto,' muttered Harry, and the wands disintegrated.

Before any of his friends or girlfriend could speak, Harry gave his reason for his actions, 'It's two less to deal with later.'

Hermione, Dean and Seamus nodded. The latter two ran off, bidding Harry and Hermione good luck, before they too turned off down a deserted corridor.

'Harry, you're not going to go to the Forest are you?' Hermione asked, grabbing his arm and stopping him in his tracks.

'Mione, I don't have a choice really, do I?' he retorted, turning to face Hermione's

'But Harry-' Hermione's protests were interrupted by another voice. One Harry hadn't heard for nearly a year.

'Potter.'

Harry's head jerked towards the voice, his hand and wand already raised. Severus Snape was standing in an alcove, next to a statue of Merlin.

'What do you want, murderer?' spat Harry, putting all of his hatred into his question.

'I have something that you need to see,' said Snape.

Harry adjusted his position, moving in front of Hermione. He knew that she didn't like ti when he tried to protect her, but this time she didn't say anything.

'Oh yeah, and what is it that I need to see?'

'They are memories. Please, you must see them. It is vital that you fully understand the role you must play in the Dark Lord's downfall,' said Snape, pulling a vial slowly from his black robes. He bent down and placed it on the floor.

'Accio.' The vial shot into Harry's hand, and he observed the viscous silver memories within. 'How do I know that I can trust you?'

'I could have killed you whilst you and your,' Snape paused, the thought of Hermione being with Harry causing him some discomfort, and he was obviously trying to avoid the word that he inevitably had to say, 'girlfriend argued. Or I could have pressed my mark and summoned him.'

Harry paused for a moment. _'Snape did have a point. And Dumbledore trusted him,'_ thought Harry. Giving in, he asked, 'Fine, where should I watch these memories? And whose are they?'

'They are my memories Potter, and you should go to the pensieve in the Headmaster's office. The password is,' Snape paused again, as if wishing he had chosen a different one, 'Lily. I changed it so you wouldn't be interrupted.' With that Snape turned and glided off.

Harry and Hermione didn't move. Both were completely shocked at what had just happened.

'Let's go,' said Hermione, and she took Harry's hand. He was glad that he could still feel her warmth through the blood and grime that coated her hand, and clutched it tighter. They hurried through the castle and came upon the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. However, it was on its side on the floor, half of its face smashed.

'Snape didn't need to tell us the password then,' muttered Harry. Hermione let out a small laugh at this, and they ascended the spiral staircase to the office. They entered and Harry took the pensieve out from its cupboard. It floated across the room and Harry unstopped the vial and poured Snape's memories into the pensieve.

'Are you coming too?' he asked Hermione. She nodded, and he pressed his face to the memories, immediately being sucked in.

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Hermione watched as a young Severus Snape met with Harry's mother for the first time. They watched as they were sorted into separate houses at Hogwarts. The memory of Snape being bullied by James and Sirius was included too. The truth of Dumbledore's death was revealed. Snape and Dumbledore had been plotting together, even if Snape didn't like what he was being asked to do. Harry being a Horcrux himself. But the thing that stuck with Harry, and had the most affect on him, was Snape begging Dumbledore to save his mother from Voldemort. It was then that Harry and Hermione realised that Snape had loved someone his whole life. Lily had been his first, and only love. They watched as Snape apparated to Godric's Hollow and entered the destroyed Potter home. He ascended the stairs walking past the body of James; Harry tried not to look at his father. Snape entered Harry's nursery and Lily was lying on the floor; a baby Harry sat in the cot. Hermione released Harry's hand and started towards baby Harry, as if she wanted to pick him up and cuddle him. But she stopped, understanding that this was a memory and she could not help him. Harry's eyes however, were focussed on his mother. Snape was cradling her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Harry had never thought of the potions master as an emotional person, but that perception had changed. As he swayed back and forth Harry wasn't sure if he could take it any more. Hermione squeezed his hand tighter, and soon he felt the sensation of being pulled out of the pensieve. <em>

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione landed back in the Headmaster's office. Harry couldn't move, shaken by the memories they had just seen. The memories had changed his perception of the surly Severus Snape forever.<p>

'I- I never knew,' Hermione said quietly, as Harry sat down on a step that lead to the desk, and she quickly joined him.

'Neither did I,' Harry responded, glancing at Hermione. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he continued. 'But that isn't really the most important thing we learnt, is it?' Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'I'm a Horcrux. And he can't die unless I die. As long as I'm alive, he can't be beaten.'

At this point Hermione started to cry in earnest. She clutched at Harry and pulled herself onto his lap. She pressed her face into his chest.

'I- I- I don't- w- want you- t-t- to die, H- H- Harry,' she cried, her breath catching in her throat.

'Neither do I Mione, neither do I,' he said, holding Hermione closer. 'But it'll be okay. You'll be okay without me, and you can start dating Neville, he'll be good to you.'

'But I don't love Neville Harry. I love you, I can't be with anyone else. We've been through so much together, and I- I-' Her tears had slowed, held back by sheer force of will, but as she spoke it collapsed, leaving her sobbing once more. Harry tried to comfort her but it was no use. Softly, he said,

'It's getting near the time limit Hermione. I need to go.'

Hermione nodded and got up. He stood too, and hugged her. She pulled the invisibility cloak out of her bag and threw it over them both. Although it didn't really cover their feet, Harry knew that with all the rubble in the castle they'd never be spotted, and once they were in the grounds there wouldn't be anyone to spot them.

They walked through the ruined castle they'd once called home for most of the year. They passed Draco Malfoy, and Harry cast a wandless, non-verbal stunning spell at the blonde, leaving him visible, lying in the middle of the corridor. They saw student and professors carrying bodies down staircases, and they found out where they were being placed when they passed the Great Hall.

Hagrid was carrying two students, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, towards two stretchers. Harry prayed that this meant they were still alive. They saw the Weasley's gathered around a stretcher near the end of the Hall, and both Harry and Hermione's faces fell. The looks of grief and despair on each Weasley's face showed that they had lost one of their number. As they paused to scan the Great Hall, Harry checked which Weasley's were present. He found that only a twin and Charlie were not there, and since it was very unlikely that Charlie had managed to make his way over to from Romania to fight, Harry was forced to accept that either Fred or George was gravely injured or worse.

Hermione moved them on before they could get too emotional, and the cold night air hit them, waking them up to the reality of where they were heading. The light from the Entrance Hall spilled out onto the grass before them, and illuminated a figure that was piling the bodies of students near each other so they could easily be collected and taken into the Great Hall.

As they got closer Harry saw that it was Neville that was moving the bodies.

'Give me the sword, Hermione.' She did as Harry asked and pulled the sword from her bag once again. 'Cover me up when I come back, okay?' Hermione nodded and Harry ducked out from under the cloak.

He approached Neville and called out to him. 'Neville, I've got to tell you something.'

'Harry, what is it?' Neville asked, all the joy from earlier in the day gone from his voice.

'Take this,' Harry handed him the sword, 'And kill the snake the first chance you get, okay?'

'Er, yeah, okay,' Harry smiled at him and began to walk away, 'But Harry, why do I need to?'

'Because if you don't, he can't die,' answered Harry. He didn't have enough time to explain about the Horcruxes. He walked off again, and Neville called out.

'Harry, you're not going to him are you?' Harry turned back around and flashed a fake smile.

'Of course not. I just needed to get some air. And Neville, I'm proud to have been able to call you my friend, and I would love to fight them with you by my side.' With that Harry walked back into the darkness and was quickly enveloped by Hermione's arms as she pulled the cloak back over him.

Together they walked towards the edge of the forest, Harry's arm around Hermione. As they reached the edge he stopped moving and looked at Hermione, the moonlight showing her shining eyes and moist cheeks. Harry wiped her tears away and said,

'This is as far as you can go Hermione,' he said softly. She sniffed and blinked.

'Why have you stopped calling me Mione?'

'Because I'm about to die, and you need to get used to people not calling you Mione. I'm the only one that calls you that.'

'Please don't stop Harry. I like it,' she didn't meet his eye, but Harry knew that she wasn't lying.

'Okay, Mione. You have to go now.' Hermione hugged him and their lips met for what she thought would be the last time. The kiss was the most passionate they had ever shared, full of love and fear, despair and longing. When they broke apart, she choked over her tears.

'You come back to me, Harry Potter. You hear me? You come back to me.'

'Mione, you know I can't-'

'Don't say that! I love you, and you love me, why aren't you upset?'

'I am, Mione. I love you so much, and I am upset, but I'm also happy. Because you're going to be able to live the rest of your life without fear, and you'll meet someone else, someone great. And sometimes you'll remember me, and you'll cry, but then you'll see what me dying achieved. The world you and your kids will live in will be safe, and you can tell them how your best friend died to give them and everyone else this world. Okay Mione?' Harry was now openly crying and he pushed Hermione away from him.

He made sure the cloak stayed over him, and from the darkness Hermione heard him say, 'Go Mione. Go and live, and have a good life.'

Harry stood in the darkness and watched as Hermione sobbed, looking wildly around for any indication of where Harry was. But she couldn't see him and she turned away, running back towards the castle. When Harry saw the speck in the distance disappear through the doors to the Entrance Hall, he turned around. It was the first time he felt truly alone.

He stepped into the forest and began to walk. He eventually came across a perimeter of Death Eaters, and he passed silently between them, continuing along through the trees towards a light within an opening in the trees. Harry hid between the trees and looked past them. He saw Voldemort standing with his back to tree line. Harry pulled the cloak off, and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

He took a couple of breaths and stepped out into the clearing. There were gasps from the Death Eaters and Voldemort turned around, looking for the cause of the disturbance.

'Harry Potter, you came. Good,' said the Dark Lord. 'I didn't think that you would come. I thought that you were the type to let others die for you.'

'No Tom, I'm here to die, so I'm able to protect my friends,' Harry said determinedly. Voldemort laughed, his high pitched, cold voice scaring the birds from the trees.

'Your death will not lead to the protection of your friends Potter. Nothing you do will protect them from I, Lord Voldemort.'

Harry tried to enrage Voldemort. Anything to have it end quickly.

He smiled.

Harry saw the anger flash on Voldemort's face and he raised his wand. Harry closed his eyes expectantly.

'Avada Kedavra!'

There was a blinding flash of green, and Harry was thrown backward, his limp body crashing to the dirty forest floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had an altercation with my first flamer last week. Destroyed them with sound logic and reasoning. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? A review would be lovely. Although, I'm not one of these people who is like, 'I'll only upload the next chapter if I get x amount of reviews.' If you're doing that, you're writing for the wrong reasons. Write for yourself, because you enjoy it. I have a tumblr account now, a link is in my profile. Come over and say hello :D. There is also a poll on my profile regarding the language I'll use in sex scenes. I've tried to avoid words like: cock, pussy etc. Should i use that sort of language or keep it clean? Vote in the poll. Huge thanks to my betas, Nightfire K'Vala and Nightserenade :D I've also posted a oneshot called 'Letter of Confession', go and have a read, it isn't that long. I hope that you like it.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.**

**Chapter 11**

It was almost dawn, and Lord Voldemort was on the ground; mirroring the broken sprawl of his mortal enemy. His most trusted, Bellatrix Lestrange, was hovering over him. Her face was swimming in and out of focus.

'My Lord? Are you okay? Do you need help?' she asked nervously.

This was quite possibly the only time in her life that her voice had shown concern, but Voldemort did not need or want any help. He rose to his feet, pushing her away. He stood and appraised the dead boy lying a few metres away. There was no movement from Harry Potter. His body had been twisted and thrown through the air by the curse.

'You, check if he's dead,' said Voldemort, gesturing to Narcissa Malfoy. She hesitated, and reluctantly left her husband's grip. Lucius had grabbed her when the Dark Lord had sent his curse at the boy. Narcissa stepped forward, the dark twigs crunching like rat skeletons under her advancing feet. Reaching the boy she knelt down next him. She placed her hand on his neck, looking for a pulse.

Truly, she had not expected to find one. Narcissa stifled any sign of surprise, as her questing fingers felt the strong pulse of blood coursing through Harry Potter's veins. Pressing her hand to his chest she felt his heart beat. Moving it in front of his mouth, she felt the warmth of his shallow breaths. Narcissa had been about to declare the boy alive, but then a thought struck her. Voldemort would never let her enter the castle and find her son if Potter was still alive.

'Is he alive? Is Draco alive?' she asked in a hurried undertone, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't hear her. Ever so slowly, Harry's eyes slitted open for a brief moment. He breathed,

"Yes."

She gulped and turned around.

'He is dead!' she declared to the watching Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Cheers erupted from them, and sparks were shot into the air. Voldemort laughed his high cold laugh and levitated the boy.

'Come, we will go to the castle and we will show them what has become of their Chosen One.'

He marched through the Forest, not caring if Harry was struck by branches along the way. Within five minutes they neared the edge of the Forest and Hogwarts loomed in the distance. Voldemort strode across the grounds, through the shadows being thrown of the destroyed castle because of the steadily rising sun.

Voldemort got to the front doors and he magically amplified his voice like he had done so many times in the past few hours.

_'It is I, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter is dead. He came to me in the Forest, begging and pleading with me not to kill anymore of you. And I, being a merciful Lord, granted his wish. No more of you will die if you join me. It is a new dawn for the wizarding world, and any who decide to stand in my way, will die. __Just like your saviour.__ Come to me now,'_ Voldemort's voice faded and his Death Eaters stood still, awaiting the arrival of their enemies.

The first person to round the corner and stand in the entrance hall was Hermione. She skidded to a halt; staring at Voldemort and the dead boy hovering in front of him. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she burst into tears. The brunette was quickly joined by the others. Neville arrived, then Ron, Luna, Ginny, George, Dean, Seamus, Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout.

'See? He is dead. Harry Potter was no match for me!' shouted Voldemort. The group of teenagers and professors advanced to stand in the massive doorway. 'So what is your decision? Will you join me? Or will you be foolish, and stand and fight?'

The answer was apparent. Everyone raised their wands, Neville holding the sword too.

'Fine, you will all perish then. Attack!' Voldemort roared and his Death Eaters and the great snake surged forward.

The group standing against Voldemort began firing off curses and hexes, aiming at Voldemort. One came so close to him that he had to deflect it, and Harry fell to the ground. He reacted as soon as he came into contact with the cold ground. He pulled the cloak from his coat and slung it over himself. The spells that rushed past him provided cover, and nobody noticed that he had disappeared. Harry saw Neville sprint forward as the snake slithered towards Hermione, hissing menacingly. She backed away, retreating into the Great Hall, and as the snake was trained on Hermione, Neville swung the sword.

It struck Nagini and cleaved her in half. Harry heard the cry of rage from Voldemort, as the last Horcrux was destroyed. He was being buffeted into the Great Hall, stuck in the tide of wizards and witches fighting for their lives. Harry started to fire off curses all around him. He hit two Death Eaters and saw them crumple to the floor. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Harry would have to remove the cloak to crane his neck over everyone. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet, even though his desire to find Hermione was overwhelming.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry saw Kingsley duelling three Death Eaters, his wand flying as he fought them off. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were attacking two more, each watching the others back. Ron had taken one down, and was now smashing his fists into him, the Death Eater only quivering. Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Luna fought Yaxley. Professor Sprout and Slughorn were duelling the Carrows, whilst Voldemort had entered the fray.

He had swept into the Hall and now battled with Flitwick and McGonagall. Surprisingly they were holding their own, and Voldemort was being forced to use all of his power and expertise. When Harry registered who everyone was fighting, there was only one that he hadn't seen.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

At that precise moment he realised just who Hermione was fighting, an ear-splitting scream fractured the air. That scream took his breath away – even more than when he had first heard his mother's scream when Dementors ware around. He turned towards the deathly shout and saw Hermione flying through the air. She had been blasted from the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall, and she crashed to the stone floor, hitting it with enough force to knock someone with lesser willpower out. Harry saw Bellatrix standing in the Entrance Hall. He could hear her evil cackle, and this was worse than when she had killed Sirius. She advanced on Hermione, who was on all fours and struggling to stand, like a hunter stalking her prey. Even from this distance he could see the dark glimmer in her eyes, as Hermione started to stand. Hermione raised her wand and Bellatrix quickly disarmed her.

'NO!'

Harry roared and he shed his cloak, sending it to the floor. There were gasps all around as people turned to see who had shouted so loudly. Harry was already running towards Hermione and Bellatrix. He stretched out his hand as Bellatrix fired a curse that he didn't recognise at Hermione. He was getting closer, and he felt something surge through his hand. A red shield enveloped Hermione.

But not in time to deflect the curse. She was hit and thrown to the floor. The shield still wrapped around her, Hermione did not move again. Harry let out another roar as he raced past Hermione.

'SOMEONE HELP HER!' he bellowed as he jumped into combat with Bellatrix. She had been smiling, but that began to falter with the ferocity of Harry's attack. He shot spells off at an alarming rate, using his wand and hand. Harry was ignoring every other battle going on around him. He didn't dare look away from Bellatrix to see if McGonagall and Flitwick were still holding Voldemort at bay. He didn't stray too far from the unmoving body of Hermione either. He wanted to make sure she was still protected, even though the shield had cast was still around her where she lay on the floor.

The Hall seemed to be getting quieter. When he had pushed Bellatrix back with a blocked, but still powerful _reducto, _he chanced a glance behind him. Voldemort was still standing and Kingsley had joined the fight with McGonagall and Flitwick. The others were standing in awe, watching the two duels.

'Will someone please check Hermione!' Harry cried out again. He was caught off guard by Bellatrix and had to dodge a killing curse.

'Harry! We tried, we can't get past the shield!' someone called out from behind him. There were other shouts of agreement as well, and Harry knew that he'd have to finish this with Bellatrix soon. She shot a curse at him, which he sidestepped. Then he shot one straight back, but he anticipated where she would move to. With his free hand he cast a non-verbal _petrificus totalus _and Bellatrix was frozen where she stood. Her wand fell out of her hand and Harry summoned it. He promptly snapped it.

As he walked over to Bellatrix, summoning the knife that had marred Hermione's arm from the holster at her waist. He caught it by the ivory handle and smiled viciously as Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror. He raised the knife and slashed her in the neck, jerking back from the spray of blood. Releasing the petrificus totalus, Bellatrix fell to the ground, blood pooling around her.

Harry bent down and, his voice full of venom, 'You should never have harmed my Hermione.' He stood, and walked back into the Hall. People were staring at Harry, his right arm covered in Bellatrix's blood. 'Leave her,' he commanded imperiously. No one moved, and Harry glanced at Hermione, his shield still covering her. He saw her chest rise and fall lightly. He continued his march forward. The crowd parting to reveal Lord Voldemort just as he overpowered McGonagall, Flitwick and Kingsley. They were thrown backwards as Voldemort let loose some sort of forcefield designed to throw everyone it came into contact with to the ground. Harry felt it as it passed him, and heard the people all around the Hall landing on the floor.

'You have killed Bellatrix, Potter,' spat Voldemort, 'And you are still standing, even though I killed you again, and my forcefield should have put you down.'

'Yes Tom, I am still standing. And after today it will be you that's dead, not me.' Voldemort laughed at Harry's words. The rest of the Hall was in an enraptured silence and it rung, high and cold through the room.

'No, Harry Potter. It will be you that dies. Not me. Your petty power of love will not save you today.'

'But today I'm not acting out of love. I was, until Bellatrix decided to attack Hermione. Now there is only hatred and anger. And isn't that what drives you, Tom? Isn't that what's made you so _powerful_ over the years? Because if it is, you should be worried.'

Harry stared straight into Voldemort's red eyes and saw a flicker of fear.

'But I can not die! I have safeguards in place, they-'

'Not anymore. There gone, I destroyed them. No more Horcruxes Tom.' said Harry, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. Voldemort looked scared now, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

'No, nobody knew. It can't be-'

'The Diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, the Diadem and Nagini. All gone Tom. There are no more. Apart from the one you didn't know about.'

'What?'

'The night you came to my house and murdered my parents, part of your soul latched onto the only living thing left. Me. I became the Horcrux you didn't know about. And tonight, when you hit with the killing curse again, you destroyed that piece of your soul that had been living inside me for so long. You brought about you own downfall Tom.'

And Voldemort fired the first spell. Harry immediately adapted to the pace and scale of the battle, equalling Voldemort's power. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he was battling for his life and everyone else's as well, for the fallen too. Harry wouldn't let them die in vain.

Voldemort cast a fiery whip and tried to wrap around Harry, but the teenager had turned it into water using wandless magic, and engulfed Voldemort in a giant fire ball with his wand. Voldemort used the same trick as Harry, turning the fire to water, and then vanishing it. He fell to the floor and Harry charged forward and, but Voldemort had turned to smoke, reappearing behind Harry.

Harry spun around and continued his assault. He was pushing Voldemort back towards the Entrance Hall; the rate of his spell casting unmatchable. Voldemort was blocking Harry's barrage of spells, and he kept backing away, down the length of the Great Hall. But Harry didn't realise that they were getting closer to Hermione. The shield had vanished by now and Voldemort yelled,

'ENOUGH!'

Harry stopped as Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione. She was still unconscious, and Harry knew she wouldn't wake before Voldemort killed her.

'Move again, and the girl dies,' said Voldemort. Harry knew that he'd have to act quickly. His hand and wand were still raised. He cast the shield around Hermione again and shot a stunning spell at Voldemort.

He was caught off guard and he froze. Harry quickly sent him flying into the Entrance Hall, where he landed near Bellatrix. Harry sprinted through the doors of the Great Hall, and stood before Voldemort. The spell was wearing off and his wand lay on the floor next to him. Harry destroyed it like he'd destroyed so many other wands that night.

It crumbled to dust on the floor, and Voldemort's eyes darted from where the wand had been back to Harry.

'How? When did you get so powerful?'

'I think it started when I realised who I loved,' said Harry simply.

He levelled his wand at Voldemort's body.

For the first time in his life, Harry uttered the deadly words.

'Avada Kedavra.'

The jet of green light shot from the tip of his wand and struck Voldemort. His head had been raised, but it lulled backwards, totally devoid of life. Harry stared at Voldemort for a second, then he turned, sprinting back into the Hall.

He rushed over to Hermione, dropped his wand and bent down to check on her. No one in the Hall dared move, let alone make a sound. They had just seen Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and his deputy, no one wanted to get on his bad side.

Harry was able to penetrate the shield he had conjured and cradled Hermione's head in his hand. He felt a pulse at her neck and then her wrist. He could feel her warm breath on his face. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. 'Come on Mione. Wake up. Please wake up baby,' he begged her. She didn't respond. Harry stared at her, 'Please Mione. I left you, but I came back. Come back to me Mione.'

Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry started crying as he clutched Hermione to his chest. He felt her arms wrap weakly around him and he sat down, pulling her into a sitting position too.

'I thought you wouldn't wake up, I asked you to wake up. But you wouldn't and-' Harry cried but he was silenced when Hermione kissed him. They sat in the middle of the demolished Great Hall, everyone standing around them, and kissed for a full minute. A flash went off, and they broke apart.

'I could hear you, Harry. I was trying to wake up,' said Hermione softly.

They held each other on the floor for a little while longer, before someone started clapping. Harry looked around for the source of the noise, and saw Ron standing side by side with his family. Gradually everyone began to join in, and instead of Voldemort's laugh ringing throughout the Hall, it was the applause of Harry's friends and professors.

They applause turned to cheering, and Professor McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione as he was helping his girlfriend to her feet.

'That was outstanding Potter. Absolutely magnificent.' Lowering her voice, she continued. 'You should make your way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will want to check you over and you should be able to get some peace and quiet there.'

Harry nodded, and his arm around Hermione's shoulders they left the Great Hall. They passed the place where Voldemort's body had been, but it was now no more than a pile of ash. Hermione caught sight of Bellatrix, the knife still lodged in her neck, and a pool of blood around her.

'What happened to Bellatrix?' she asked Harry quietly.

'She tried to kill you. So I kind of froze her, summoned her knife, then stabbed her in the neck' Harry said. 'I was so angry. She hurt you, and I just lost it. I feel bad, even though she's scum,' he added. Harry was looking down as they moved.

'Oh,' Hermione said, leaning further into Harry as they walked. She didn't mind that Bellatrix was dead, but Hermione noted that she'd have to make sure Harry wasn't turning dark, because it looked like a particularly vicious murder. But he did look rather upset and obviously wasn't happy about what he'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is short, the next one is 7000 words long though, so makes up for it. What did you think? Harry too dark? I'm posting this early, because i'm distraught, i hope having this to focus on my will make me feel better. Thanks for reading, i love you all, :/  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.  
><strong>

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry wondered if Madam Pomfrey would even be there, as it seemed like most of the castle's inhabitants were still in the Great Hall. They walked together, trying to ignore the bodies that hadn't been moved. After what felt like hours, the doors to the hospital wing came into view. Pushing the doors open, Harry looked inside. The room was empty.

Harry had stopped in the doorway, not knowing what Hermione wanted to do.

'Let's go and lie down,' she said.

Taking his hand, Hermione pulled him towards one of the beds. Sitting down, Hermione patted the bed next to her; so Harry gracelessly plopped down beside her. The night had been never ending, and Harry felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, and he pulled the two of them into a more horizontal position. Hermione turned to face Harry. Harry took Hermione's hands in his as emerald eyes met chocolate. For a while they just lay in silence, staring into the others eyes, letting everything that had happened sink in.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, breaking the silence. Hermione frowned.

'What for?'

'Leaving you.'

'It wasn't your fault Harry. You had to.'

'And I'm sorry that I pushed you away,' Harry was blinking back tears now.

'It's okay, if you hadn't I probably wouldn't have been able to leave you,' said Hermione, her own tears cascading down her face. Harry felt the great need to hold his girlfriend, and adjusted his position on the hospital bed. He sat himself up and Hermione came with him, resting her head on his chest, and letting his grimy shirt soak up her tears.

Hermione's tears subsided after a little while, and she moved herself further up Harry's body, her head resting on his shoulder now. She was silently asking Harry for a cuddle, and that was what she delightfully received. His arms wrapped around her firmer than they had before, her own snaking around Harry. She nuzzled his neck and placed a few tender kisses on some cuts that he'd received as a result of all the fighting.

Harry groaned at the kisses Hermione was placing on her, and he ached to kiss her back. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kiss her own cuts better, but Harry figured that it was the thought that counted. And then he was struck by something.

_'If I can do wandless magic, then I might be able to push it out through my lips whilst I kiss Mione. It might heal her. I did it before when I used my hand, so I can't be that hard to use my lips, would it?'_

'Mione can I try something?'

'What is it?' she said into his neck, as she continued her small kisses.

He let go of her, and Hermione made a sound that showed she didn't like being without Harry.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,' he said, trying to reassure her. It didn't really work, and Hermione drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Harry's eyes raked Hermione's face and neck for cuts. It didn't take him long to find any. There were several on her neck and cheek, and a large cut on her lip.

Harry leaned forward and kissed the cut on Hermione's lip. She kissed back. Although he loved kissing Hermione, Harry found it hard to concentrate on the area he was trying to heal when she was moving under his lips. But Harry persevered, and when he withdrew Hermione's cut was gone. Her lips back to the perfect ones that Harry had grown used to kissing.

'So what is it that you're trying?' asked Hermione. She had dropped her legs back down and was looking pleasantly at Harry.

'You'll see soon enough,' answered Harry, and he began kissing the smaller cuts on her neck and face. When he was sure they were all healed, he captured Hermione's lips for the usual reason, his knees planted on either side of her thighs, their tongues meeting and hands caressing cheeks.

'Harry, I love you,' said Hermione, breathless from the kiss. Harry settled back down next to her.

'I love you too,' he said, and conjured a mirror. He handed it to Hermione, and she looked confused.

'Harry, why-'

'Just look in it.'

Hermione was frowning again, but when she caught her reflection in the mirror she gasped.

'My cuts, they're gone,' she said in surprise.

'Yes,' said Harry, smiling widely at Hermione. She dropped the mirror down to her lap, and looked at him.

'Did you kiss them better?'

'I did.'

'Why did you think of doing that?'

'Because you were kissing my neck where I knew I had cuts. So, I thought, why don't I do that for my beautiful girlfriend? And, I did.'

'Harry Potter, you are insufferable,' cried Hermione, then attacked him with another kiss.

'Ah, I see neither of you thought it would be a good idea to get some sleep. But that might be a good thing. There are loads of injured students in the Great Hall; Professor McGonagall said you two should get special attention.'

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the Hospital Wing, and Harry and Hermione jumped apart. Unfortunately for Harry, he had been on the edge of the bed, and Hermione had covered most of the ground between them, so when he moved away from Hermione he fell off the bed. He quickly stood up, and saw that Hermione was blushing equally as much as he was, both a slightly embarrassed that they had been caught sharing a passionate kiss. Neither of them had minded the light kiss they had in the Great Hall after Hermione, but this was a bit different.

'Separate beds you two. I need to examine you, and make sure there's no lasting damage. Potter, I'll do you first,' she said curtly.

Harry was already standing so he sat down on the bed next to Hermione's. She was watching nervously. Harry reached out his hand across the space between the bed and Hermione smiled, reaching her own hand out. Her smiling face was replaced by a white panel though. Madam Pomfrey had set up privacy screens and she said,

'Strip to your underwear Potter, let's see how badly you're hurt this time.'

'Why have you put those up?' demanded Harry, pointing at the screens.

'To give you some privacy Potter. Or do you not want them?'

'I want them, but I also want Hermione in here with me. I don't care if she sees me in my boxers.'

'Okay, Potter. Miss Granger, will you come in here please.'

The screen parted and Hermione walked in. Her sad face lightened considerably when she came to a stop next to Harry. He took off his clothes and they made a pile on the floor, all except his boxers.

Madam Pomfrey set about examining him. Five minutes later she declared, 'Well, I don't know how you manage it Potter. You have a few bruises and cuts, and I can heal those straight away. And there's nothing permanent.'

'Great,' said Harry. He was about to magic his clothes back onto his body, until he stopped. 'Are there any clothes that we could wear? Ours are kind of dirty.'

'Don't worry Harry, I have everything in my bag,' said Hermione, smiling at him. He nodded and Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

'Miss Granger, if you'll sit on the bed. I don't see any point in changing beds.'

Once Hermione had settled on the bed, Harry waved his hand. Hermione's clothes disappeared, and joined Harry's on the floor. For a second she was startled and tried to cover herself up, but then she realised what Harry had done, and shot him a mischievous smile.

Harry took it to mean, "You can use that on me in the bedroom." He smiled back at her, letting Hermione know that he understood what she had meant by her smile. But he stopped smiling when he actually looked at Hermione's body. The once perfect, pale skin on her torso was darkening with bruises. It made him cringe to see Hermione in this state, and there was a cut all the way up her left arm. 'Drink this,' said Madam Pomfrey, and she handed Hermione a cup of Bruise-Be-Gone. 'You too Potter,' and Harry was handed a cup too. They both drank the substance and grimaced.

Madam Pomfrey went back to thoroughly observing Hermione, her wand tracing the places where the bruises fading from. 'Oh dear Miss Granger,' said Madam Pomfrey. There was something in her voice that Harry took to mean that this wasn't the usual "Oh dear," but the, "Oh dear, this might be a real problem," oh dear.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Harry said urgently. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and then picked a clipboard. She tapped the clipboard and Harry saw writing appear all over it, although it was too small for him to read. The only thing he could make out was, 'Hermione Jean Granger,' at the top of it.

'I'll be back in a moment,' she said, and tried to walk off. But Harry wasn't going to let the school nurse just walk away without telling him what was wrong with his girlfriend.

'No. You tell us what's wrong.'

'Mr Potter, I do not appreciate your tone of voice,' said Madam Pomfrey, clearly offended.

'I don't give a flying fuck what you do or do not appreciate, but we want to know what is wrong with Hermione!' Harry hissed.

'Potter, I need to talk to-'

'I don't care who you need to talk to, just tell us first!' When Madam Pomfrey didn't speak Harry started to shake. Only Bellatrix and Voldemort had made him angrier than he currently was. Things around the room were floating, but this time Hermione didn't try to calm him down. She wanted answers as much as he did. Madam Pomfrey visibly recoiled and then said quietly, 'Miss Granger, it seems that one of the spells that hit you,' she paused and closed her eyes, Harry and Hermione waited with baited breath. 'It's caused some damage to your womb. The damage might be severe enough to stop a viable pregnancy occurring.'

Harry turned to Hermione and rushed to her side. The tears were already streaming down her face. When Harry was near enough, she grabbed him and buried her face in his bare chest. This was the loudest she had ever sobbed, and she choked out,

'And- I- I- I- w- was j- just hope- hoping t-th- that we'd- be- a- able to- h-have children- s-someday.'

Hermione couldn't control herself and Harry clutched her as close as he could. He was crying now too. He'd never thought as far ahead as children, but now the subject had been broached, he could see mini Hermione's running around with bushy, black hair and bright green eyes. Apart from their hair and eye colour they looked like Hermione. Then there were the boys, one took more from his mother, and the other was a copy of Harry. And the reality of the situation hit him almost as hard as it had struck Hermione. Harry's tears intensified and he buried his face in her hair.

'It'll be okay Mione. We can have children other ways. We could adopt or-' But he didn't get any further, Hermione was shaking her head against him. She would probably come around to the idea but right now she was upset because she'd never be able to carry her child with her for nine months, and give birth to them and hold them right after, with Harry at her side.

Madam Pomfrey left the couple alone and went to her office to send off Hermione's chart to St. Mungo's. When she returned they had both calmed down considerably, and now they were only letting out the occasional hiccup and sob. She decided to leave them, knowing that when people were this upset, any mention of the original trigger would start the chain all over again.

It took Harry and Hermione half an hour to really calm down. He summoned Hermione's bag to them, and he rummaged through it, looking for their clothes. Eventually he found some jeans, a Gryffindor t-shirt and a pink zip hoody for Hermione. He pulled his jeans, and a t-shirt out for himself.

'Do you want me to help you get dressed?' Harry asked Hermione softly. She nodded her head, so he said, 'You're going to have to stand up for me.' She did as he asked, and she got off the bed with him, still pressing herself to Harry's body. He raised his hand and waved it. Hermione's clothes glowed as he placed a moderate heating charm on them, and before he made them cover Hermione, he asked 'Would you like a different bra and clean knickers too?' Hermione nodded and Harry reached around behind her and unclasped her bra, then pushed down her knickers. She let her bra slip down her arms, and then stepped out of her knickers, leaving both on the floor. Neither of them thought there was anything remotely sexual or arousing about this activity at that precise moment, Hermione knowing that Harry was just taking care of her. He summoned some clean underwear from her bag and he helped her into it. Then he waved his hand over Hermione's heated clothes and they appeared over her beaten and battered body.

Harry only changed after Hermione was fully clothed; wanting to make sure she was his priority. He quickly changed and then hugged Hermione again. Harry thought that she was beyond tears now, and she was only sniffing sometimes now. 'Shall we go and talk with McGonagall, and see if there's anywhere more private than here and Gryffindor Tower to rest?' Hermione nodded. 'Okay, let's go then darling.' Harry pulled his shoes back on, and Hermione slipped into hers. They left the hospital wing, Harry's arm still protectively around Hermione's waist, both of hers wrapped around him again. It made it awkward to walk, but Harry didn't mind if it offered some comfort to his miserable girlfriend.

Harry reached into Hermione's bag and removed the Marauders Map. He tapped it with his wand, said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and stopped walking. Hermione immediately hugged him properly, pressing herself against him like she usually did now. Harry looked at the map over her shoulder, searching for McGonagall's name. She was currently on the first floor, with Snape. Harry started to move again, and Hermione reverted to her previous position.

When they reached the two professors they saw that they were looking at a group of girls that were lying dead on the floor. Lying next to them was the body of Fenrir Greyback. 'Mione do you want to wait here?' asked Harry, lowering his mouth to her ear. She shook her head and whispered,

'I won't look.'

Harry nodded and Hermione closed her eyes, keeping a tight hold on Harry as they approached the professors. They caught the end of Snape's sentence as they got closer.

' … seems that Greyback had decided not to join the Dark Lord. He was here whilst Potter was duelling Bellatrix. This is where I was when the Dark Lord fell, trying to stop him killing these students. Obviously, I failed.'

Snape actually hung his head as he finished speaking. When he raised it again, he said, 'Potter! What are you doing here?'

'I was looking for Professor McGonagall.'

'How can I help you Harry, I heard from Poppy that-' But Harry started shaking his head, motioning towards Hermione in his arms. 'Oh, of course. Anyway, did you need me for something?'

'Yes, Hermione and I were wondering if there was anywhere we could sleep, alone? Gryffindor Tower isn't the most appropriate place right now; especially considering that most of the students will be returning to sleep in their dormitories, am I right?'

'Yes Potter you are. I can offer you the Head Tower? No one has occupied it this year, no prefects or Head Boy and Girl were chosen.'

Glancing at Hermione, Harry said, 'That would be fantastic Professor. Is there a password? And where is it?'

It's on the seventh floor near Gryffindor Tower. If you're facing the Fat Lady's portrait, and then turn right, another right, then a left, you'll come across a wooden door with a Hogwarts crest on it. Speak your password out loud whilst touching your wand to the crest, and that word will become the password.'

'Okay, thank you Professor.' Harry and Hermione turned away, but McGonagall called out before they could leave.

'And Harry, Hermione, could I take this opportunity to offer you the position of Head Boy and Girl for next year? If you're planning on completing your education, that is. It's just that there are no other candidates and I want to give you this opportunity before I can no longer reach you.'

'But I thought that Professor Snape was the headmaster …,' said Harry, watching the pair. But he was distracted when Hermione moved.

Very slowly, she nodded her head into Harry's chest. 'We'll think about it,' he said. But Hermione nodded her head even faster. Harry smiled at the top of Hermione's head. 'Okay, it looks like we're definitely coming back to finish our education next year and we'd love to be Head Boy and Girl.'

McGonagall smiled at them, but before Harry left he said, 'Professor Snape?' Snape looked at Harry in surprise, 'Thank you.' Snape looked slightly confused, but gave Harry a curt nod anyway. Harry turned and walked away with Hermione. When they had climbed to the second floor Harry said,

'I don't suppose you have a broomstick in you bag do you?' Hermione shook her head, and didn't protest at the idea of Harry procuring a broomstick. '_Accio_ broomstick,' he mutters holding out his wand. After a minute a broomstick arrived before him. It wasn't particularly fast and was a school broom. He swung his leg over it and Hermione sat down sideways on it, her arms around Harry's neck. He kicked off and steadily flew out of a hole in the side of the castle. The fresh morning air was a welcome delight to both of them and Hermione actually smiled at him. Harry beamed back at her, happy that she had managed a smile. Harry climbed higher and higher until they were circling Gryffindor Tower.

Because it was so high up, the Tower had hardly been touched. Harry opened one of the common room windows and he flew in. He hovered above the squashy sofa and then let go of the broomstick. It flew forward and Harry and Hermione fell in a heap onto the sofa. Hermione pinned him down and kissed him. Her hands roamed his hair and Harry did one his favourite things to do whilst they kissed, and cupped Hermione's small, but suitably plump bottom. She squealed into his mouth as he gave her a light squeeze and she broke the kiss.

'Thanks you.'

'For what?' asked Harry.

'For making me feel better,' said Hermione. She got off him and held out her hand, helping him up from the sofa. They entwined their fingers then opened the portrait. They turned to face it and started to follow McGonagall's directions. They walked hand in hand down the corridors she had mentioned and found themselves facing with the door bearing the Hogwarts crest.

'What do you think our password should be?' said Harry. Hermione went back into her thinking mode.

'Hmm,' she said. 'I think it should be something that reflects us, don't you think?'

'Yeah, okay. How about harmony?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Harry, if we had a daughter then-' Hermione stopped. Harry saw her eyes fill with tears and he pulled her close again. He tenderly kissed her forehead and cheeks.

'Shh, its okay Mione, what about "love runs deep"? Because that's where our love comes from, deep down inside us, and that's why it took so long for us to realise it,' said Harry.

Hermione nodded her head against him and Harry did as McGonagall had told them. He raised his wand, touched it to the crest and said clearly, 'Love runs deep.'

The crest glowed for a second and then it faded. Harry pushed open the door and he and Hermione walked in. The first thing Harry noticed was how small the common room of the Head Tower was. It was easily half the size of the Gryffindor common room, but it looked as if it had equally, if not more so, comfortable chairs and sofas. There was a hearth with a fire already going, Harry wondered of it was magically enchanted to be lit only when there were people in the Tower. There were a few arched windows that showed a view of the mountains and the devastation in the grounds and the lower areas of the castle that Voldemort and his followers had caused.

'Can we go to bed Harry?' asked Hermione, quietly, still upset from her slip about the daughter they would never have. Harry gave her a squeeze and started to head towards the only staircase, before he faltered.

'Do you think there are two bedrooms? And if there are which one should be sleep in? Or did you want to be alone ...'

'No! You need to be my pillow,' cried Hermione and grabbed hold of Harry even more than she had been before.

'Okay, I'll stay with you. Come on, let's go and look at where we'll be living next year,' he said.

Harry and Hermione walked up the staircase and found three doors. One on the right, one in the middle and one on the left. Harry pushed the one in the middle open and found a small bathroom inside. It had a shower, bath, sink and toilet. Inside were another two doors that seemed to lead to rooms on either side of the bathroom. Harry pushed the door on the left open. It led to one of the two bedrooms. It had a double bed, complete with hangings that had the Hogwarts crest on them. There was a wardrobe, two bedside cabinets and a door that looked like it lead to the bathroom. The curtains that hung around the windows were dark blue. Hermione separated from Harry and went to look in the last room.

'It's the same in here, but there are a few differences. I think this is for the girl,' she called, Harry could still hear the sadness in her voice though. He left the room and joined Hermione. This room had everything the other had except there was a dresser and when they both stepped into the room properly and shut the door, Harry noticed a sign stuck to it. It read:

_Dear student,_

_You are welcome to change this room around as much as you want because, as a Head student, the staff trusts you to return it to its usual state before you leave Hogwarts. You can change the colours and bring in any furniture you wish._

'Hey Mione, look,' said Harry, pointing at the sign. Hermione turned and read the note.

'We probably shouldn't change anything just yet. I mean we won't be here for long at the moment. We just need to rest and wait to hear back from St Mungo's,' said Hermione. She looked down when she mentioned the wizarding hospital, and Harry cupped her beautiful face and brought it up to meet his. He gave her a soft kiss and said,

'Mione, I don't want you to worry. Everything is going to come back fine, and you'll be able to have children.'

'Why did you say, "you'll"?'

Harry looked confused, 'Because they would be yours?'

'But they would be yours too. You should have said, "and _we'll_ be able to have children,' said Hermione smiling at Harry's shocked face.

'You'd want to have children, with me?'

'Yes, I mean, if that's okay with you?' she said, her eyes flicking from the floor to Harry's face. Harry noticed that Hermione was biting her lip in worry.

'Of course it's okay with me. I just thought that you wouldn't want to,' said Harry happily.

'Don't be silly Harry. I love you, and our experiences have been so unique that I couldn't share my life with anyone else. We've always been there for each other, maybe because like you said earlier with the password, our love for each other comes from deep down inside us, and we've been acting out of love the past seven years of our lives without even knowing,' said Hermione. 'Let's go to sleep now though, we can talk more later. There's nothing threatening us now, so we can just relax and worry about normal teenage things like exams.' Hermione was radiant now and Harry was so happy to see her like this. She dropped her bag on the bed and pulled out their pyjamas, only handing Harry his shorts.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but when Hermione just smiled at him he decided not to say anything and just change. She had pulled out something that Harry had never seen before. Hermione held the silvery piece of nightwear in her hand, as if contemplating whether or not she should wear it. Then she held it at her shoulders and let it hang in front of her body.

'Should I wear this? I like wearing it at home, I only brought it along for if there was ever a time we could relax.'

Harry said, 'I like it,' he reached out to touch the light material and felt the soft smoothness of the silk, 'you should definitely wear that.' Hermione smiled at him and they both stripped naked and changed into their respective nightwear.

They got into bed and they assumed one of their favourite positions, both lying on their side, Harry close behind Hermione, her bum pressing against his hips, his hand draped over her body and resting on her stomach. They didn't talk again, but Harry placed a few kisses on Hermione's exposed neck; she had tied her hair up. Hermione didn't let Harry see the tears that rolled silently down her cheeks, staining the mattress. They eventually fell into a sleep that was punctuated by dreams of flashes, screams and passionate kisses.

Hermione was being poked. She opened her eyes to tell Harry that he wasn't being funny, and to stop it, but she saw that Harry wasn't in front of her. Hermione was being poked by a flying paper plane. She curiously reached out and plucked it from the air. Opening it, she read the content in her mind.

_Miss Granger,_

_A Healer from St Mungo's is here and would like you to come to the Hospital Wing to see her. She will be checking you over thoroughly to see if your uterus is okay._

_Madam Pomfrey _

Hermione got out of bed, her body already missing the warmth that Harry's body and the covers provided. She turned to see if Harry was awake, and found that he was still sound asleep; he hadn't even moved when she'd got up. Hermione smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, and quickly got dressed. Picking up her beaded bag and giving Harry one last glance before she left, Hermione walked down the stairs and out of the door to the Head Tower.

The corridors were deserted and there didn't seem to be any trace of the bodies from the battle. Hermione thought that the sunlight streaming in through various holes in the walls and the broken windows meant it was probably around eleven in the morning. She continued walking, trying not to think about the examination that she was going to undergo. As she turned a corner she saw something lying in the floor. Hermione approached it and bent down to pick it up. It was Colin Creevey's famous camera. Hermione remembered a flash going off when she'd regained consciousness in the Great Hall. She wondered where Colin had gone and why he'd dropped his camera. She held it in her hands and then decided to put it in her bag, hoping there would be some nice pictures on it.

Hermione continued on her way, passing some students in the corridor; she said a polite hello to them. When she reached the Hospital Wing, she pushed the door open and two women turned to face her. Madam Pomfrey was talking to a small, plump woman with blonde hair.. Hermione tried to meet their eyes and walk with her head up, but she couldn't and ended up just looking at the floor as she walked towards them.

'Miss Granger?' asked the Healer from St Mungo's. Hermione managed to meet her eyes now, but she was still apprehensive.

'Yes,' she answered in a quite voice.

'I'm Healer Tyler, but you can call me Sam, short for Samantha,' said Sam, smiling pleasantly at Hermione.

'Hi, I'm Hermione,' said Hermione.

Sam led Hermione to a bed and conjured some privacy screens. 'If you'd be so kind as to lie down and just lift your top up so I can see your stomach, Hermione.' Hermione took off her jumper and lay down on the bed, noting that it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in the Tower. Hermione lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her bra and Sam begun her examination. Hermione twitched when she felt Sam's cold, gloved hands on her stomach, deciding that Harry's were much nicer; his were warm and more delicate with her. Sam pressed hard, Hermione wasn't sure why. The Healer would return to a clipboard, flipping pages back and forth, analysing Madam Pomfrey's notes against her own. Sam went back to her examination and Hermione started to become nervous when she started to mutter things like, 'hhmm,' and 'that's odd,'. Finally Sam tapped her wand against Hermione, and she said, 'You can sit up now, Hermione.'

Hermione sat and studied Sam's face, looking for a sign that would show the outcome of the examination. But she couldn't make anything out, mostly because Sam pushed past the privacy screen and disappeared. Hermione was alone for a few minutes and was considering leaving the bed and going to see where Sam had gone to, when she heard footsteps pounding on the stone floors. They were getting closer and closer to the Hospital Wing and Hermione could hear the pace pick up rapidly. She heard the doors bang open and the footsteps stop. There was a pause before they started again, and then the privacy screen parted.

Harry rushed to Hermione's bed side and embraced her.

'I'm sorry Mione,' he said, out of breath, 'when I woke up you were gone and I found the note on your dresser. I came as quick as I could.' Harry bent double, his heart still racing and placed his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Hermione smiled at Harry and kissed the top of his head.

'It's okay, I don't mind that you're a bit late,' she said. Harry straightened up and smiled at her. Hermione shuffled along the bed to make room for Harry and he sat down next to her. Harry put his arm around her and Hermione leaned her head against his. 'I'm just waiting for the Healer from St Mungo's to come back with my results,' said Hermione, 'or at least that's what I think is going on.'

Before Harry could say anything the privacy screen parted again and Sam walked back over to Hermione. 'Ah Mr. Potter, you're here. I'm Sam Tyler, short for Samantha.' Sam offered a hand and Harry shook it. 'Now, Hermione I have your results.' Harry felt Hermione sit up straight and he squeezed her hand supportively. 'Everything is fine Hermione. There is no damage. What Madam Pomfrey saw was something that seemed more serious, and it has all healed up now; it was best to be cautious though. That's why Madam Pomfrey contacted us at St Mungo's. So, you're free to go and procreate,' said Sam with a large smile, and left the young couple.

Hermione turned to Harry, her face split with a beautiful grin. She flung her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, relishing his warmth and the smell of his hair.

'We're going to be able to have children!' exclaimed Hermione. Harry laughed and he said,

'I know Mione, I know.'

She pulled back from him and then kissed him passionately. Hermione's lips neared Harry ear as she hugged him again, and she whispered, 'Harry, I want to you to take me back to our bed and make love to me.'

'What? I know we can have children now but I didn't think so soon, especially because we're coming back next year-'

'I didn't ask you to make me pregnant, I asked you to make love to me. We'll use protection Harry, just like our first time, and like every time until we want a baby,' said Hermione as if Harry was an idiot.

'Oh,' he said, and jumped off the bed. He took Hermione's hand and they ran out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione shouting her thanks, both desperate to get to their bed.

They couldn't withhold their passion and lust for each other and before they had even entered the bedroom Harry had pinned Hermione against the door, attacking her neck whilst she ground against him, loving the feel of his hardness through their jeans. But Hermione wanted more and she moaned out to Harry.

'Harry, I want our clothes off.' Harry muttered the incantation under his breath, and both of their clothes were in a heap on the floor. Hermione giggled, but didn't like the feel of the wooden door against her back anymore. She let Harry know but pinching his now exposed bottom and fumbled for the door handle. Harry carried her into the room, kicked the door shut and moving to the bed as fast as he could whilst still carrying Hermione, her legs around his waist, and ankles locked behind his back. He could feel his tip lightly brushing Hermione's pussy, and her wetness was making him even harder.

Harry reached the bed and tried to put Hermione down gracefully, but failed, sending them both tumbling her onto the soft mattress. Hermione giggled again, and Harry continued his kissing of her gorgeous body. He trailed back down her body, pressing his lips to her small navel and when he reached her pussy Hermione started to moan so loudly that Harry decided it would be a good idea to put a silencing and locking charm on the door, just in case. He kissed and suckled at her lips and Hermione threaded her hands into his hair, moaning for more. Harry knelt, and lined himself up with her tight channel. He was about to push into Hermione when she stopped him, her hand shooting out and pressing just above the patch of curly hair.

'Wait. I need to do the anti-pregnancy charms and you'll need to stretch me out before, I think I'm still going to be quite tight, and this is only our second time, and I want you to be able to go hard and fast,' she said.

'How do should I stretch you?' asked Harry.

'I don't know, using scissoring motions with your fingers,' suggested Hermione, as she pressed her wand to her stomach and it glowed red like before.

Harry shrugged and assumed his previous position. Hermione was at the top of the bed, and Harry was lying down between her legs. He spread Hermione's pussy open and pushed two of his fingers inside of her. She was wet enough for his fingers to easily enter her, but found she was indeed very tight, and Harry was glad that Hermione suggested the scissoring because he would've hated to hurt her again. He started to make the scissoring motion with his fingers and the inner walls of Hermione's pussy started to stretch. The problem Harry had was that Hermione kept moaning and telling him not to stop. He loved hearing Hermione moan, but eventually he decided that she was stretched and ready. Harry knelt up again and pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy. He looked at Hermione, hoping that she would say it was okay for him to start, but her head was thrown back, resting on the soft pillows.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her jaw, then pushed into Hermione. She cried out and started moaning as Harry sheathed himself within her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they captured each other's lips, loving the feel of their bodies becoming one. Hermione cried out,

'Faster!'

So Harry gradually built up his speed, happy he'd spent a lot of time playing quidditch and training his muscles to cope with rapid movements and stamina. He pounded in and out of Hermione, her nails scratching his back as she wrapped her legs around him. She curled herself up to allow Harry to penetrate her deeper. His balls slapped against her, and the sound of their beating hips was driving him insane. He stopped kissing Hermione's lips and moved to her breasts, playing with one whilst sucking the other, and then switching over, making sure to give each one an equal amount of pleasure. Hermione's little nipples hardened even more inside his mouth, and his tongue darted out to tease them more.

Hermione's hands moved from Harry's back to his bum, urging him to move even faster. When Harry started groaning, Hermione said, 'Calm down darling. I don't want you to finish yet. Let me go on top.'

'Okay,' breathed out Harry.

He pulled out of his girlfriend, and rolled onto his back. Hermione knelt and leaned down to kiss him. Harry missed the warmth of Hermione's body, but was happy to have some cool air hitting his erect cock; he needed to calm down. When Hermione had finished kissing him, she whipped a leg over to rest it on his other side and then reached between his legs. She grabbed Harry's manhood and positioned him at her entrance. Then she thrust he body down and impaled herself on Harry. He groaned and she moaned, loving being one again. Hermione started to ride Harry like a pony, rocking back and forth, her hands splayed on his chest. Harry couldn't help but start to thrust up, into Hermione's dripping pussy.

'Harry- Darling- Stop, I want- To fuck you! Play with my tits!'

Harry stopped thrusting, and reached up to comply with Hermione's request. He cupped her small mounds and squeezed them. A look of ecstasy came over Hermione's face as she started to reach her peak. Her eyelids were half closed and her mouth hung half open. Her hair was tossing around in bliss, framing her beautiful face. She took Harry's hands, stopping him from playing with her breasts, and entwined her fingers with his. She leaned forward resting her body on Harry's and cried,

'Fuck me Harry!'

Harry could tell she was getting close to her orgasm, her walls were contracting against him. He gripped her bum and started to pound in and out of Hermione. He could feel the familiar sensation of his own imminent orgasm and was desperate for them to finish at the same time.

'HARRY, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP! I'M SO CLOSE!'

Harry, if possible, sped up even more. Then Hermione screamed out and smashed her lips against his. They came at the same time, Hermione's walls squeezing him as he expelled his seed into her. They both moaned into each other's mouths and Harry held Hermione tight to him. When Harry had stopped throbbing and Hermione had stopped twitching, they just lay there for a moment. Hermione wore a very satisfied smile, her eyes were closed and she rested her head on the pillow next to Harry. He was exhausted but also very satisfied.

Hermione managed to sit up and Harry's wet and limp organ slid out of her. She rolled off him and lay down next to his sweaty body, draping her arm over his chest. Harry turned his head and kissed Hermione, his hand on her waist.

'Was that okay?' he asked her.

'It was amazing,' said Hermione. Harry kissed her again.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it love. What was your favourite part?'

'Ooo, I loved it all. Just being with you was perfect. But I quite enjoyed riding you,' she cooed with a giggle, 'but then again, I liked having you on top, and feeling you orgasm inside of me was nice too. So, I suppose I don't really have a favourite part. I loved it all.'

Hermione cuddled with Harry, nestling into his neck.

'What are you going to do over the summer?' asked Hermione. Harry frowned. He hadn't really thought about the summer holidays. It was the first he could spend without returning to the Dursley's, but now he had nowhere to go. Even though he had no grudge against Ron anymore, he thought it would be too awkward staying at the Burrow.

'I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about. What are you going to do?'

'Well, we need to go to Australia to get my parents and Crookshanks. But I don't know what we'd do after that. Obviously, we're coming back to Hogwarts in September, but I suppose we could stay in Australia for most of the summer,' said Hermione.

'What do you mean "we",' said Harry.

'Well you didn't think I'd leave you here on your own? You're coming with me Harry. You need to meet my parents properly anyway. They don't know that we're together.'

Harry was suddenly filled with dread. Meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time is stressful enough, without the added pressure of having fought an evil wizard, trekked half way across Britain, and already having sex with her, twice.

'I know you're nervous Harry, but it'll be fine. We can tell them all about everything that's happened, leaving out the sex and stuff, they don't need to know about that,' said Hermione, then she continued, 'although, they might guess that we've already had sex, especially considering the amount of time we've spent alone together and the things we've been through. Having a physical connection with someone would be understandable.'

'Oh, you really settled my nerves,' said Harry sarcastically.

'Harry, it'll be fine.'

'Okay, I trust you.' He kissed her nose then pulled Hermione out of bed. 'We should probably shower,' he said.

Hermione allowed herself to be lead towards the bathroom, and said, 'I think I'd rather have a bath.'

'A shower is easier to have sex in,' countered Harry.

Hermione's laugh told him that she agreed to his idea, and she let go of his hand, skipping the rest of the way which making her bum jiggle nicely, eager to make love with Harry again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that sex scene more than the first one :D What did you think of the chapter? Leave a review..**

**Okay this important so read it please: I've not managed to write the next chapter at the time of posting, so if it isn't up by next Friday, I'll have it up as quickly as possible. Thanks for understanding.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY.****

**Chapter 13**

After Harry and Hermione's rather unromantic love-making in the shower, they found themselves once again laying on the large bed in their new dorm. The sun had risen a few hours ago, sending rays of light into the room, and they figured that they should probably find their friends. Otherwise they would get caught up in the happiness of having defeated Voldemort, before succumbing to the temptation and forgetting the world existed again.

'Let's go,' said Hermione, getting up off the bed and letting the towel wrapped around her body fall away. Harry found himself propped up by his elbow, his own towel still firmly around his waist. He stared at his girlfriend as her body was revealed and she started to dress.

'But Mione...' whined Harry.

She turned her head and glared at him. 'You've had me enough times today. And we can't stay up here forever anyway,' she said, turning back to the dresser and pulling her t-shirt over her head. Harry grumbled and got out of bed. He walked over to choose his clothes and stood next to Hermione. Somewhat purposefully, at least that's what Hermione thought, he let his towel fall away from his body as seductively as one can make a towel fall. She tried not to stare as his body was now revealed and averted her eyes, looking into the mirror to try and do something with her hair.

Harry noticed that Hermione didn't seem to take any notice of his little show and quickly dressed himself in jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt. Hermione smirked at him as he dressed, knowing she had done well to resist him. She sat on the end of the bed, waiting for him to pull his socks on and tie his shoelaces. When he was finally ready, Hermione jumped and took his hand.

'Finally,' she said, slightly exasperated after the long wait. Harry rolled his eyes at her comment and they left their room, descending the stairs into the small common room they would inhabit in the coming school year. The couple crossed it and went through the door. As they walked through the corridors they found it to be a completely different sight to what it had been before they went to sleep.

There was no more rubble strewn across the hall, or holes in the walls.

The bodies were all gone and the bloodstains had been cleaned off the cold brick.

Harry and Hermione kept walking, moving closer towards Gryffindor Tower where they hoped their friends were waiting. The Fat Lady was still situated in her portrait, completely undamaged. Harry assumed that the Death Eaters hadn't reached this part of Hogwarts. The couple reached the portrait and they were forced to stop as neither of them knew the password. However, the Fat Lady decided to inform those within the Tower and when she returned, allowed them to enter.

Walking into the common room, Harry and Hermione glanced around and started towards Ron, Ginny, Neville. They were situated around the fireplace, Ginny on the plush rug between Neville's knees with her back against the sofa. Dean and Seamus were on the other side of the common room near the window with some other Gryffindors. Hermione nodded at the three as she squeezed between Neville and Ron.

'Hi,' she said, looking at her friends. 'How are you all?'

Harry sat on the rug, his back to the fire. Ron had turned his head to face Hermione, looking annoyed.

'Come on Hermione, can't you sit somewhere else?' he said, trying to nudge her off the sofa.

Everyone looked at them with anticipation, waiting for Hermione's reaction. Hermione looked at Ron, saying, 'If I must,' and she got up and sat next to Harry.

Hermione leant into him, holding onto his arm. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron as the red-head looked wore a slight smirk.

'Now, how is everybody?' asked Harry, looking around. Neville adjusted his position on the sofa, leaning forward.

With a pained expression that didn't mimic the mood Harry had perceived the room held, Neville started talking.

'Well, we lost a lot of people. Remus and Tonks, Lavender, a few students that were younger than all of us, F-' Neville shot a sideways glance at Ron, then at the back of Ginny's head, and continued, 'Fred... and a few others I think. I don't think we lost any professors either...'

Neville trailed off and the Gryffindor common room was silent whilst Harry and Hermione took in the new information. Harry heard Hermione sniff and press her face into his arm, moving closer. After a few minutes everyone had regained their composure and Ginny stood up.

'Harry, can I have a word please?' she said slightly stiffly, and walked up the stairs to the dormitories. Harry gave Hermione a light peck on her lips before standing and following after Ginny. He walked up the stairs and saw the door to his old dormitory closing. Harry pushed it back open and found Ginny sat on the bed Harry remembered had been Neville's. He sat opposite her, waiting for her to speak first. She twisted her hands and looked up at him.

'So...' she said nervously.

'So.' said Harry, looking at his ex-girlfriend. Ginny took a deep breath.

'Okay. Neville and I are together now, and I don't want you two to get into a fight-'

'Why would we get into a fight Ginny?' interrupted Harry.

'Because... Um. Because we used to go out and you're good friends with each other too.'

'But Ginny, we _used_ to go out. And if you haven't noticed, I'm with Hermione now as well. So we both have new partners, and that shouldn't mean we should all have a fight because people might get jealous, or because you feel I replaced you or something like that,' said Harry, smiling supportively at Ginny.

He hoped that she wouldn't be that angry that he was seeing Hermione, and he desperately hoped she didn't realise that their relationship had become sexual as well. Harry's mind wandered, and he found himself wondering if Neville and Ginny had moved their relationship to this stage too, and rapidly stopped that train of thought.

'I suppose you're right Harry. No need to argue when everyone's happy. I mean, as happy as a person can be when they've lost their brother.'

Harry saw tears forming in Ginny's eyes and as he moved to comfort her the door opened and Neville walked in. He nodded at Harry and sat next to Ginny, who started quietly crying into his chest as Neville hugged her.

Harry quietly slipped out of the dormitory and back down the stairs. He found Hermione and Ron discussing what they would all be doing after the summer. Harry joined the them, lying down on the rug so his head was in Hermione's lap. Her hand immediately went to his hair and started ruffling it up then smoothing it back down.

' – get my parents from Australia,' said Hermione. Harry looked up at her, surprised she hadn't told him about this before.

'Sounds a bit... sudden,' said Ron uncomfortably, 'will you be staying for a holiday once you've found them?'

'I'm not sure. They might be really angry with me and want to get back home as soon as possible, but if they don't mind, a holiday would be nice. Wouldn't it Harry?'

Harry hadn't really been listening, and raised his eyebrows.

'What was that?'

Hermione looked down at him, 'Staying in Australia for a holiday after we find Mum and Dad.'

'Oh.' Harry thought for a moment. 'That would be quite nice.' He smiled at her, and she lowered her head, her brown hair falling around his face and shielding the passionate kiss they shared from Ron.

'What am I going to do without you two around then?' said Ron, raising his arms and letting them fall onto the sofa with a thump. Hermione looked up.

'What do you mean, "what're you going to do?"' she said, her eyebrow raised.

'If you two are both in Australia, then what am I going to do all summer? I've spent most of the summers with both of you.'

'You have a girlfriend now Ron.' Harry said bluntly, slightly annoyed that Ron had interrupted their kiss.

'Oh yeah,' said the red-head, and his eyes glazing over as if he was imagining her.

As Hermione looked at Harry, his head still in her lap, and her eyes started to tear up. He assumed it was because she was getting overly upset about not knowing how her parents would react. Harry immediately sat up and pulled her on top of his crossed legs and held her close, trying to let her know that everything was going to be okay with her parents. He stroked her hair gently and eventually her breathing returned to normal.

'You feeling better now?' said Harry, drawing back a little so he could look Hermione in the face. She gave a small nod. 'Do you want to be alone? Should we go back to our Tower?' Hermione nodded again.

Harry stood and helped her up to, and said, 'We're going now.' Ron just nodded as he could see Hermione was getting upset. Harry and Hermione just left the common room, walking out of the portrait hole. They made their way slowly back to their Tower, Hermione's arm wrapped around Harry's waist, his head leaning against hers. It wasn't the easiest position to walk in but they managed. They said the password when they reached the Tower and walked in. Harry knew that he had to remain strong for Hermione, he didn't want her to think she couldn't look to him for support because he wasn't strong enough himself.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and took his hand, pulling him over to the sofa and sitting down. Once Harry had sat down she drew her knees to her chest and curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. They sat there for a while, and Harry's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. There were no words of comfort, only the silence between them as Harry waited for Hermione to calm down a little.

'Would you really come to Australia, Harry?' Hermione asked quietly after a long while. Harry squeezed her shoulders.

'Of course I would Mione. Why wouldn't I want to?'

Hermione shrugged, and said, 'And you don't think Mum and Dad will be angry with me?' Harry shook his head and kissed Hermione's forehead.

'Not at all Hermione. And even if they were, I'm sure they'd let you explain your reasons behind your actions and they'd accept it almost instantly.'

Hermione nodded into Harry's chest then looked up and kissed his lips delicately.

'We'll need to get tickets then. I'm not sure how much they'll cost though...'

Hermione drew back and sat up a little straighter, looking into the fire as her mind calculated all the things they'd need to prepare. The money, the accommodation, clothes...

'I have enough money, Hermione,' said Harry, stretching his arms over the back of the sofa. Hermione turned her head to face him, her brown eyes meeting his green.

'I don't want to use your money, Harry,' she said, but Harry only shook his head.

'It's our money, Hermione. We can share that vault. I'll even have another key made just for you.'

'Harry, I couldn't-'

Hermione, you don't have a choice,' said Harry. He leaned forward, taking her hands in his and kissed her. 'When would you like to leave?'

Hermione considered.

'As soon as possible, I think,' she said.

Harry nodded.

'Okay then. Shall we go upstairs and get our things, and then go down to London to get our money?' asked Harry.

'Yes, but there's not much to get. Only a few clothes and my bag,' said Hermione, pausing. 'We'll have to get to Australia using Muggle transport though, so staying in the Leakey Cauldron would be a good idea. We'll also need Muggle passports and visas.'

Hermione stood up and Harry smiled as he followed her, knowing that it was good for her to have something else to think about. They went up to their room and Hermione drew her wand, waving it around the room as their possessions flew into a neat pile on the bed. Hermione then packed them all into her beaded bag and turned to Harry.

'I think that's everything then,' she said.

'Are we leaving now then?' asked Harry, frowning. When Hermione nodded he continued, 'What about the others?'

'We'll pop back to see them now, and then we'll leave.'

As she spoke Hermione nodded her head, and she and Harry left the Tower. They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower considerably quicker than it had taken to get back to their own Tower and entered.

Ginny and Neville had come back to the common room at some point after they had left, and they were sitting with Ron almost exactly where they had before.

'We've decided to go to Australia,' said Hermione, clutching the beaded bag to her chest. 'And we might not be back for a little while so we'll probably miss any funerals they happen, but we will most definitely be back for the start of the school term.'

Ron looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and Harry wondered if that was even possible. Neville and Ginny nodded, accepting Hermione's words.

'Has she got you coming back too, mate?' Ron said to Harry.

Harry glared at him.

'Yes, _Hermione_ has got me coming back to school, but she wouldn't mind if I didn't. Would you?' Harry looked at Hermione and she shook her head. Harry looked back to Ron and smirked before Hermione began speaking again.

'I hope you all have a wonderful summer, and that you stay safe,' she said, and then rushed forward and pulled Ginny into a hug. Harry moved forward and shook Neville's hand, and then Ron's. He and Hermione swapped people and Harry hugged Ginny whilst Hermione did the same with Ron and Neville.

Whilst they hugged Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, 'Don't worry about little Teddy, Mum told Andromeda that she'd take care of him until Harry's a little older, okay?' Hermione smiled at Ginny, and nodded.

'I'll tell him later then.'

Once all the goodbyes had been said, Harry and Hermione left. They walked through Hogwarts and into the grounds, past Hagrid's Hut and through the massive gates. When they reached Hogsmeade they apparated away with a _pop_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm really sorry this has taken around 4 months to produce, and it's not even that good. The thing is, I've sort of lost my inspiration to write this story. Therefore there may not be another chapter after this one for a long time, so you are entitled to treat this as the 'end' of the story. It's the end of Part 1 anyway. **

**What did you think then? Not worth the wait really haha...**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 28 JANUARY 2012: So I've thought about this, and this will be the end of this story. I'll click it as complete, and leave it. I -may-, and that's a really big <em>may<em>, write more to this story. If I do, it'll be called _Love Runs Deep, Part 2._ And if I write that, I'll start at the end of June, into July and through August until Uni in September. Obviously, there is no guarantee I will write it, but if you're interested, that's some information. Also, I've just had this thought, if you think you could continue you this story, email me _jamesthorne31 (at) yahoo (dot) co (dot) uk_ and put _Request to continue _in the subject. I'll wait until February 28th 2012 to make a final descision, but if you email me I'll reply with some questions. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
